Trail of Secrets
by Read my stuff 007
Summary: Years ago, he was attacked in his home. The attacks gave him power and set them on the path to evolution. After that, he was trained by his family. For years he helped them build their fortune and change the magical world. Now he is ready to find his own path in life, he never expected that path to lead him to uncover secrets of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

November 24, 1965

Harry rose to his feet ashes falling from his body as a chill wind whipped around his naked form. His emerald eyes flicked around the clearing, taking in the flickering lines of the pentagram he stood in the center of.

He raised his right hand, scratching at the Auburn hair sprouting from his scalp. He took a step forward, dry leaves and soft dirt giving under his barefoot. Cool night air burned his lungs as he inhaled carrying with it the scent of charred earth and a smell like cooked pork.

He swayed at the end of the step, memories and experiences not his own bounced around inside his skull.

'Where was he? How did he get here?'

He moved forward again, steadier this time. Shapes lay on the ground just off to his left. Making his way towards them, he stopped at the feet of a partially burned human body, his mouth watered unpleasantly as he realized what he thought was cooked pork was actually human flesh.

Dropping into a crouch, he rested his arms on his knees staring at the woman. There was something familiar about her, he leaned forward.

She was short at 5'4". Her skin may have once been pale, but it was now grey. Her frame was stocky, her face was round and stern. There were wrinkles around her brown eyes. Her hands ended in stubby fingers.

"Alecto Carrow," he whispered without thought.

He paused, that was her name, but how did he know it? How did he know she was a magic researcher? How did he know that she lost her fiancé Rodolphus Lestrange at the age of 16? This drove her to hate mutants, but not enough to not take the powers offered to her.

He flipped over his hand, Alecto's body rose into the air, her carrot colored hair reaching towards the ground as she hovered under the powers he now possessed. Flicking his finger in a practice movement that wasn't his own, Alecto's robes flew from her body.

Curling his finger, he pulled them towards him, grimacing as he slipped them on. Tilting his head back, he sniffed the air, catching two more sense.

Moving to the left, he stopped before the body of Amycus Carrow.

Amycus was a tall man a little above average height at 5'9". His dark eyes were glassy, his head tilted off to the side staring at nothing. Part of his dark hair had been burned away by whatever happened here, leaving blackened skin in its wake, and like his sister his skin had a grey tinge to it.

Amycus was a shy man, he preferred to spend his time with animals, or in the library learning about animals, but he was loyal to his sister. When she lost her fiancé, he followed her down this path, afraid of losing her.

Where his sister had taken the telekinetic, and telepathic powers of a young boy named Carter Ghazikhanian. He had taken the abilities of Avril Davis, a telepath. Harry stared at the man, trying to figure out who gave them these abilities.

He came up with nothing, large swaths of memories were missing, the schooling was there, the relationships, but large portions of memories after tragic events were missing.

He was just about to turn away, when something on Amycus's forearm caught his attention. Kneeling down, he tore the cloth away from the greyed appendage.

There on his forearm, traveling from his wrist to his elbow was a basilisk tattoo. As he stared at it, images flashed through his mind.

A hand with stubby fingers grasped flesh, dark power and something else shone from the ring on his finger. His body tensed, a burning pain shooting through his body as the basilisk was carved into his skin.

He stepped back, his left thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin of his forearm, he glanced down, finding his skin free of marks, he shook his head, moving to the next body.

This man was different than the others, not only was he tolerate 5'10", but he also had dark blue eyes the color of the night sky, and lean wiry muscle covered by a white button-down shirt, dark blue denim pants, and a leather vest.

Dark hair framed a narrow face with a thin nose.

Again, a name spilled from his lips, "Walden McNair." He was an animal executioner for the ministry of magic, until they found out he liked killing a little too much. They let him go, and he was approached by a man Harry couldn't remember instilled with the powers of mutant Saul Creed, which happened to be regenerative healing.

Sitting down on the ground, Harry crossed one leg over the other, thinking back.

–**XX –**

3 hours earlier.

Harry strode along the long tables positioned in the center of the room in the attic of Potter Manor. Technology glimmered on the tables, small runic lines still glowing with power.

Mitchell Evans, Harry's grandfather, traveled the world when he was younger. He found a cache of Asgardian technology. Shortly after finding this cash, he met Harry's grandmother, Selene Gallio, a mutant born 17,000 years before the fall of Atlantis.

Stopping before a podium at the back of the room, Harry ran his hand over a circular recess. Beams shot out, forming a rectangular holographic screen.

On it was Harry's family history.

**Father: **James Potter, abilities, DNA absorption.

**Mother: **Lily Potter, abilities, Spiritual Force Manipulation.

**Paternal Grandfather: **Henry Potter son of Julia Potter and Gideon, external, powers: sensory replication, and regenerative healing.

**Paternal grandmother: **Anne-Marie Reynolds, abilities, power absorption.

**Paternal great-grandfather:** Gideon, external, power mimicry, regenerative healing factor.

**Paternal great-grandmother: **Julia Potter adoptive daughter of Charlus and Doria Potter, biological daughter of Wanda Zatara, the white which, and the mutant Amazo a.k.a. Armen Ikarus. Abilities, magical replication (the ability to copy another's magical gifts.)

**Maternal great grandmother:** Beatrice Grey, abilities, psionics, telepathy, telekinesis, flight, Pyrokinesis

**Maternal great grandfather:** Stefan Rogers, pupil of Nathaniel Essex with the ability of science intuition. He developed a formula while traveling the circus that enhanced his body and opened his mind to the realm of magic, expanding his ability into magic intuition.

**Maternal grandfather **Mitchell Evans: son of Beatrice Grey and Stefan Rogers, abilities, death force manipulation. (The ability to draw strength from death.)

**Maternal grandmother: **Selene Galileo abilities, life force absorption.

Harry focused on the name Julia Potter.

Julia was born to a member of the Akkaba clan, Armen Ikarus and Gypsy sorceress, Wanda Zatara. She was given up for adoption by her biological parents because of their fight with the next dimensional demon Shuma-Gorath.

She was then adopted by Charlus and Doria Potter, who used family magic to transfer the line of succession over to her, creating a new branch of Potter's.

He shook his head, his gaze roaming over the bookcases that line the walls. Running a hand down his face, he turned his gaze to his hands, his ability was to absorb auras. He spent his time absorbing auras from the technology his grandfather brought back in his younger years. By doing that he gained knowledge about how the object was created and the person that created it.

During vacations, he spent his time here, learning how this ancient but advanced technology works in order to improve the family business. One day, he hoped to explore the world himself.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he made his way towards the staircase in the far corner of the room.

Halfway down the stairs, an explosion shook the house.

He froze, his grip tightening on the curved railing.

Shaking his head, he slunk down the staircase. Peeking his head around the corner, he froze.

Standing on the crimson rug in the center of his family living room surrounded by cream colored furniture were five cloaked figures.

His parents drifted apart, their posture tense, but their movements smooth with the ease of long practice. They were giving each other room to work.

Lily flexed her fingers, an aura of white blossoming around her body, before sinking into her flesh, leaving her skin with a luminescent glow. "Who are you, and what are you doing? Why have you broken into our home?"

One of the cloaked figures moved forward, the edge of his robes brushing against the curved corner of the coffee table sitting in the center of the room. "Lily, give us Potter, and the boy."

Lily's emerald eyes widened, "Severus," she breathed.

A shorter figure pushed past Severus, "Great going Snape."

A chair rose up behind Severus. Imploding inwards, the jagged pieces flew forward.

Lily pushed her hand forward, a pale translucent barrier springing up before her.

James moved to the left, crouching low.

He flexed his fingers, the ends transforming into claws. Sharp canines grew up from the top and bottom of his mouth, and his pupils transformed into vertical slits.

Pushing off with his toes, he launched himself forward, soaring over Snape and the shorter figure.

He froze halfway across, his body flying sideways. He slammed into the couch, flipping it over.

Lifting the couch, James twisted at the waste hurling the couch at Snape and the shorter figure.

The couch froze, splitting in half, stuffing and pieces of leather falling to the floor.

Leaping into the air, Lily ran across the half of the couch that was flung towards her. Crouching just as she reached the end, she leapt forward, her eyes locked on Snape.

Lily slammed into Snape, her hands glowing white as they impacted his robes.

Snape froze, his eyes wide with fear as they flicked back and forth in his skull.

Another figure stepped forward, "Carrows, find the boy, I'll handle the Potters."

Harry moved forward as his mother pulled her hand back, pulling a translucent copy of Snape from his body. She inhaled, the translucent copy flowing into her mouth like smoke. With each bit of the copy that disappeared, Snape's flesh greyed.

Lily rose to her feet, her eyes glowing white, her hand morphing into a curved sword, "You'll handle us huh, we'll see about that."

Black blades emerged from her new opponent's wrist.

Lily glanced at the shorter figure, "Alecto," she glanced at another one, "Amycus, Walden," her gaze focused on the figure before her, "Scabior."

Scabior lowered his hood, revealing shoulder-length dark hair, dark eyes, and a pale narrow face.

Harry pulled back around the corner, his hands curling into fists, he wanted to help so bad, but with limited space he would be in his parent's way. He had to do something, he shook his head, all this knowledge in his head and it was useless.

Suddenly, Harry swayed, his vision blurring.

"Alecto," Amycus shouted from beneath his hood, "I've got the boy."

Harry fell to his knees, his vision shrinking to pinpoints.

"Make us an exit."

"James," Lily shouted, never taking her eyes off her opponent.

James spun taking one step forward, before a blast of air caught him in the back, sending him flying across the room.

A telekinetic blast blew a hole in the roof, Harry felt his body rise upwards, in his periphery, he saw three figures forming a triangle around him.

–**XX –**

Voices filtered into Harry's ears.

"Can't you two move any faster?"

"Excuse me," Alecto snapped, "I'm levitating his body while working with Amycus to keep him unconscious. Not easy, his mental barriers are unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Amycus spoke up from his left, "We haven't been able to penetrate his mind, but we have kept him unconscious," after a moment of hesitation he continued, "Is this going to affect the ritual in anyway?"

"I don't see how it would."

Harry barely opened his eyes, stars twinkled in the sky above him. In his periphery, he could see trees. He took a small breath, the scent of pine filled his nose, along with churned earth.

He was in the forest, it was still dark, so he could have been out that long.

The trees suddenly gave way to a clearing, orange light shone from beneath him.

"Place him in the pit."

"Who are we going to transfer his powers to?"

"We'll place them in a crystal for now?"

"Should we even attempt the ritual without the others?"

Harry was lowered into a concrete rectangle.

"Stop worrying, the kid is still out."

Their voices faded as they moved further away.

Chanting filled the air.

Whatever light was surrounded the pit flared brighter.

Harry sat up, a glow coming into his eyes.

Three streamers of energy flowed towards him.

Runes on the side of the pit flared.

Harry stumbled forward, a pulling sensation throwing him off balance.

An emerald aura flared around him, it stretched out touching the red, yellow, and beige that flowed towards him. His back arched, memories and experiences flashing through his mind as the very energies that made up his captors mingled with his own.

The red aura belonged to Alecto, the yellow, to her brother, and the beige to Walden McNair.

Harry stood there floating in an ocean of memories and experiences that weren't his own. He felt a pull again and a little of his aura was pulled away from him, traveling down the auras connected to him.

They were trying to take his aura, his lips twisted. Reaching out, his aura formed a glove on his hand. Grabbing a hold of the three auras.

Three voices cried out as one.

His scowl spread into a smile. _'Let's see how they like having theirs taken.'_

Pulling their auras into his body, strength, power, knowledge, and more rushed into his body.

Anguished cries once again broke the silence of the night, but this time it was followed by the thump of bodies hitting the ground.

–**XX –**

Opening his eyes, he looked around. A memory came to the forefront of his mind, a flaming pentagram settled over the burned out remains of reality.

Climbing to his feet, he stared at the three bodies laid out at the points of the pentagram before him. "When I absorbed their auras, I took the powers they stole, their magical knowledge, their lives. Did I eat their souls?" he shook his head, that wasn't important right now.

His parents were attacked, he rose into the air, using his new telekinetic power to simulate flight, he needed to get home. With a force of will, he shot forward leaving a trail behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

Harry shot over London, heading to the more rural areas outside the city. His black robes billowed around him, even as a telekinetic barrier shielded his eyes from the wind. His hands clenched together as the family manor came into view, light shining through the hole in the roof.

Large square windows glowed like eyes and the darkness, giving hints of the white siding that would shine like a jewel in the daytime.

Shadows danced on the yard from the battle inside.

His teeth ground together and his hands clenched as he grew closer, hoping he would make it in time to make a difference. Cursing himself for not being strong enough before.

He shot downwards, angling his body upwards as he neared the curved driveway leading to his home. He slammed into the pavement, his knees bending on impact. His gaze flicked back and forth, searching the bushes that lined the driveway.

He sprinted forward, psychic strength filling his limbs.

He burst through the double doors, tearing one almost completely off its hinges.

To his left was the living room, his mother was still exchanging blows with Scabior in rapid succession. The cream-colored furniture was knocked over stuffing littering the floor. The remains of the curved coffee table lay scattered throughout the room.

Off to his right, his father battled a short round figure that Harry recognized, the family dining table had been destroyed, pieces whirled around the assailant in hurricane winds.

His father was crouched down, his arms shielding his face as scales sprouted over his body.

Throwing his arms to the side, James Potter lurched forward spewing fire from his mouth.

Tendrils of air weaved into the kitchen, grabbing up pots and pans to form a rough barrier in front of the flames. The metal glowed yellow, running like water and starting small fires on the wooden floor.

With his mother having the ability to rip souls out of anyone she touched, he focused on his father's opponent.

He was short at 5'6", his robes were loose around a rounded frame, his light brown hair formed a comb-over, unsuccessfully hiding a balding scalp, and his watery eyes never left James Potter.

His hand was stretched towards the kitchen, his short round fingers splayed out, tendrils of wind spinning from his palm.

"Peter," Harry whispered, his eyes narrowed, "traitor," he growled.

He lashed out with his mind.

–**XX –**

Peter Pettigrew's hands shook as he manipulated wind to battle his friend. Part of him didn't want to do this, James Potter had been his friend when very few people would, but another part of him wanted the power James Potter possessed. With that, he could finally have the life he deserved.

He winced, a sharp pain shooting through his skull.

Opening his eyes, he found he was alone, his wind faded, he looked around, "James, where did you go?"

The room was repaired, the table that had been destroyed during the battle sat empty.

Shadows in the corner of the room seemed to stretch towards him.

A squeak drew his attention.

Looking down, he found a large black rat standing at his feet, its red eyes burning into his.

Peter cocked his head to the side, "What are you doing here?" He reached down.

The rat lunged forward, latching on to his middle finger.

The short man squealed as the rodent worked its teeth back and forth, blood flowing out of its mouth to drip onto the floor.

That seemed to be a signal, more rats, all of them black with red eyes poured from the shadows.

He thrust his free hand forward, trying to summon a gust of wind, but nothing happened. His eyes widened as they swarmed him, their weight driving him to the ground.

He screamed as their sharp teeth and claws cut into his flesh. He rolled back and forth on the ground, trying to crush or dislodge them, but they held fast unaffected by whatever he did.

–**XX –**

James Potter slowly rose to his feet, staring at the writhing form of Peter Pettigrew, spine chilling screams echoing from his throat as he fought something James couldn't see. Slowly, his body reverted back to normal.

James Potter moved forward, his 5'10" frame swift and fast, muscles shifted beneath his lightly tanned skin, and his hazel eyes never left Peter.

He knelt beside the man that had once been his friend as he stopped moving, a look of horror etched into his face, running a hand through his dark hair, "What happened to him?"

"I trapped him inside his own mind. It looks like his heart couldn't take it."

Slowly, James turned.

His son stood behind him, something was different, he held himself different, his eyes, the same bright emerald as his mother's never left Peter's form.

James rose to his feet, his gaze sweeping up his son's body.

His son stood two inches taller than him at six foot. His shoulders were broad, his skin tanned, his auburn hair wind swept, dark robes clung to his frame.

"Harry, what happened?"

"I'll explain once we're safe," spinning on his heel, Harry thrust his hand towards the living room.

Scabior froze mid leap, his arms snapping to his sides, his legs joining together, leaving him floating in the air as stiff as a board, "End it mom!"

Lily Potter slammed her hand into Scabior's chest, her auburn hair flying around her face. With a sharp yank she pulled his translucent soul from his body. With an inhale, it transformed into vapor, sliding down her throat and into her nose.

Vitality seemed to fill her as she straightened up, the sweat glistening on her pale skin vanished. She turned, "Harry!" She exclaimed, blurring across the room.

She slammed into him, her arms flying around his body, "You're okay, what happened, how did you escape?"

"Well…"

–**XX –**

James Potter paced back and forth, his crimson robes shifting ever so slightly to give a glimpse of the dark suit hidden beneath, "So, let me get this straight."

"Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, and Walden McNair kidnapped you to perform a ritual to take your mutant power. During the ritual they tried to take your aura, but you pulled theirs into yourself. In doing so, you gained their memories and powers. Did I miss anything?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, now dressed in a white T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. "That sounds about right."

James shook his head, "You were incredibly lucky."

Harry turned to his mother, "Did you have any idea my aura absorbing ability could do this?"

Lily squeezed his hand, "I had a suspicion, it's one of the reasons I wanted you to have such strong mental barriers. I didn't want this to happen and you to be overwhelmed by someone else's personality," she shook her head, "I never expected you to take on three people at once."

Harry turned back to his father, "What happens now?"

His mother spoke up beside him, "First were going to call grandfather Stefan to have a look at you. Then we're going to have your great-grandmother Beatrice train you in your new powers."

James inclined his head, "Once that's done, I think it's time the Potters took a more direct role in improving the wizarding world."

"With you having the knowledge of the Carrows, and McNair, I don't think you need to continue at Hogwarts, so after you take the exams to finish your schooling, we'll need you to work on developing technology that can be used for the mutant wizarding world."

Harry ran a hand through his auburn hair, "Not really what I wanted to do with the rest of my life, dad?"

James turned to face him, his hands folded behind his back, "I know my son, but more mutants are being born every day, we have a responsibility to help them, not only that but as mutants breed with wizards, new ways of using magic are created."

"We are on the cusp of a revolution my son, but for it to reach its full potential we need you."

Harry interlocked his fingers. His family had always been about improving the wizarding world. He really didn't mind helping, but he wanted to do it in his own way.

Right now, his family needed to show unity, they had just been attacked.

Maybe introducing Asgardian technology would make the wizarding world safer.

"I'll do it, but I want great-grandfather Stefan to look over the bodies of the Carrows and McNair." He placed two fingers to his temples.

Lily jerked, her eyelids fluttering as the location where Harry left the bodies was downloaded into her brain. Once it was over, his mother looked at him, "I can do that, but I think my father would be better to look that over."

"Can you have him meet us at St Mungo's."

A smile curled Lily's lips. "I think he would like that. since the divorce from Penelope, he's been a little lonely."

Penelope Evans née Greenwich had divorced Mitchell Evans, taking a sizable chunk of his money before moving to the states. According to what they heard; she couldn't stand to be married to a freak anymore.

"I think what hurt him the most was aunt Petunia taking her mother's point of view of mutants and magical's." Harry shook his head, "It was just grandfather's bad luck that our family is both."

Lily rose to her feet, "I'll contact the family and have them meet us at St Mungo's." With that, she rushed off, her white robes dragging the floor behind her, the torn fragments giving the appearance of flames.

Harry glanced around the room, taking in the furniture before letting his gaze settle on the hole in the roof, "What are we going to do about this place?"

James sat down heavily in Lily's vacated chair. He ran a hand down his face, "This location has obviously been compromised, will have to move. I'm thinking about one of the city properties, it's less likely someone from this group will attack us." he looked at Harry. "can you dismantle the technology in the attic and begin packing up the family library please?"

"Sure," Harry rose to his feet.

Lily reentered the room, "Grandfather Stefan, father, and grandmother Beatrice will meet us at a small clinic in London in about an hour," she shook her head, "I didn't even know my family owned a clinic."

"Father has left to retrieve the bodies from the forest, he will meet us at the clinic to hear what grandfather has to say about Harry."

–**XX –**

An hour later, Harry and his parents stood outside the Evans family research center.

It was built in a renovated strip-mall.

Dark Brown bricks covered the outside, large glass Windows reflected the light from the streetlamps on the corner.

Lily led the way forward, glass doors framed in white metal slid open with a hiss.

Recessed fluorescent lights shone from above, painting everything in stark reality.

Plastic chairs lined one wall, creating half of a square.

A metal table sat in the center of the room magazines scattered across its silver surface.

A heavy wooden desk covered almost the complete left half of the room with more plastic chairs taking up the remaining space.

Three people rose to their feet as the Potters entered.

A woman standing at 5'6" moved forward, the florescent lights highlighting the grey streaks in her green hair. Her emerald eyes locked on to Harry, she raised her arms, the runic tattoos etched into her skin glowing with an emerald light.

Jeans hugged her legs, and a lavender top gave hints to more runic tattoos that covered her chest.

She ran a slender hand down his face, "Oh, you poor dear, don't worry we'll get you fixed right up."

Lily looked between them, "What's wrong with him grandmama?"

Beatrice Grey moved to her great grandson side slipping her arm through his, "He is experiencing the lives of the people he absorbed, I'm honestly surprised he still standing. However, his mental barriers are allowing him to create a seamless timeline inside his head, so that could be helping."

Lily looked at Harry, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry kept his gaze locked forward. "We have to much going on now, my mental issues can be taken care of later."

"I'll be the judge of that," says Beatrice's husband Stefan Rogers known to the magical world as Stefan Evans.

He moved forward, the grey at the temples of his blonde hair giving him a distinguished look. His blue eyes searched Harry over with a clinical detachment from behind rectangular glasses.

He was dressed in a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark slacks.

A large hand rose to rub along his square jaw, "You absorbed auras from three different people. I'm going to want to take a blood sample to see if there are any genetic changes."

Mitchell Evans moved forward to stand before his daughter, "Is that any way to greet your great grandson, dad."

Stefan glanced at his son, "Greetings can come later," his hand dropped down to his pants pocket. Removing a notepad, a pen appeared in his hand out of thin air and he began scribbling notes, "right now there's research to be done."

Beatrice slapped her husband's arm, "Be nice, it's not often the family gets together."

Harry looked between the two, recalling what he had read in the family library about Beatrice Grey née Evans, and Steven Rogers née Evans.

Stefan Rogers was born in 1850. From a young age he was scarily intelligent, so much so that his parents thought he was possessed by a demon. Fearing reparations from the Catholic Church they gave him up for adoption. He was adopted by Nathaniel Essex.

For years Nathaniel nurtured Stefan scientific gift. However, when Stefan found that Essex was performing human experiment's he ran. Hiding in the circus as a doctor, he continued his research. Eventually developing a formula that enhanced his body, but with an unexpected result.

It enhanced his body by tapping into the latent magical rivers that ran across the planet. He suddenly gained insights and understanding of an art he didn't even know existed. Magic became his new course of study.

Shortly after this transformation, the circus was attacked by Nathaniel and Stefan along with Beatrice fled.

Not much is known about Beatrice grey, she was shunned by almost everyone for her green hair. Taken in by the circus they helped her to control her abilities. She found love when she met Stefan Rogers. After Nathaniel attacked the circus, Beatrice and Stefan hid in the magical world.

Using her telepathy, Beatrice learned everything she could about runes. By combining her psychic abilities with runes, she figured out a way to empower herself, this changed her slightly, awakening dormant energies, giving rise to a Phoenix made of emerald fire.

Harry shook his head as his grandfather Mitchell Evans moved forward.

He placed his arms on Lily's shoulders, "Are you alright my dear?"

Lily shook her head, "I'm fine, daddy."

Mitchell Evans was a tall man at 5'11". A grey suit accentuated his broad shoulders. Short blonde hair was combed to the side and green eyes stared at his daughter intently. A black aura flared about him falling over Lily's body, "You have absorbed two souls tonight."

Harry's skin prickled at the aura. His grandfather had the ability to draw power from death.

Lily stared at her father, her eyes hard and outline of white crawling over her body, "I told you I am fine." The two stared at each other for a moment, then their auras winked out.

Mitchell gave a sharp nod, "Good." He turned to Harry, a smile spreading across his face, "Now, let's get you checked out."

James followed at the back of the group, his eyes flicking between the Evans. Part of him was jealous that Lily's family had figured out a way to extend their lives. Another part of him was grateful that Lily had yet to experience the pain of losing family.

His own parents had died while searching for the three objects called the deathly hollows. They had managed to send them all to him, but in James's opinion it was not worth their lives.

But then again, his father Henry always felt like he had to prove he was worthy of inheriting the family name. James could honestly care less what their extended family thought, especially since quite a few of them didn't like mutants.

**–XX –**

Harry sat on an examination table, the white paper crinkling beneath him.

His grandfather Stefan Rogers née Evans stood before him, his blue eyes glancing down at a crystal tablet, one of the first pieces of technology Harry had created out of the Asgardian knowledge. A sphere of crystal floated at his shoulder, a beam of blue light shooting from it to scan up and down Harry's body.

Stefan glanced up at him, his rectangular glasses catching the light, "Well this new information certainly does help me prove my theory."

Mitchell moved forward, gently taking the tablet from his father.

Lily moved to her son, laying a hand on his shoulder, "What theory?"

"As you know, it was discovered some years ago that wizards and witches are actually stabilized mutants. Their X genes allow them to tap into the magical rivers that flowed throughout the planet and the universe."

"It was this discovery that pushed the magical government into allowing mutants into the magical world," Mitchell shook his head, "I still think a lot of them wanted to increase their family power through breeding, but at least it cut down on inbreeding."

Beatrice cleared her throat.

"Anyways," Mitchell continued, "father kept an eye on the children of mutant wizard pairings. While certain mutants could not use certain branches of magic like Transfiguration, or charms," he glanced at Harry, "they were gifted in potions and runes, creating a boom in alchemy"

James moved over to his wife, "This is all fascinating, but what is it have to do with Harry, or what happened tonight."

"Father theorized that the magical energy, a witch or wizard absorbs through their X gene can actually enhance their child's mutant power. It would also explain why someone would go to the trouble of transferring mutant abilities into wizards like we saw in the people that attacked your homes."

"Again interesting, but how does this affect our family, our family has been mutants for at least the past three generations."

"True, but father and I did some research, both the Potters and the Evans had at least one magical ancestor in each generation keeping the magic in the bloodline strong, we theorize that's why the current generation is so powerful."

"James, we hypothesize that you are good at Transfiguration, because of your ability to shift your body by absorbing DNA. Lily is more generalized since her soul absorption can be applied in a variety of different ways."

Beatrice smiled at Harry. "Harry takes after his great-grandparents, excelling in potions and runes," her smile widened, "if you apply yourself, we believe that you can be one of the greatest alchemists the world has seen since Nicholas Flamel."

Stefan cleared his throat again, "Harry's aura absorption allows him to absorb the spiritual and electrical field produced by a living being."

"Most of the time, Harry absorbs these auras after they've been left on an object or are greatly reduced only giving him knowledge. However, from the information you've given us tonight, if Harry absorbs an aura from a living being. He will assimilate their powers."

Stefan turned the tablet to face the group, showing them highlighted portions of Harry's DNA, "When he absorbs auras. Changes are made to his DNA. These changes make the powers Harry absorbs a genetic trait," his eyes locked with Harry's, "you could very well be the future of the wizarding world."

Harry's fingers tightened on the table, Great, more expectations for him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly released it, "So what happens now?"

Mitchell shared a look with his father before facing Harry again, "Now we begin your training to make sure you are never overwhelmed by a power you may absorb, and we see just how far your aura powers can be pushed."

Harry straightened, he may not like his family deciding his future for him, but he was eager to learn from them, his grandfather Mitchell was a former adventurer turned Doctor. His great-grandfather Stefan, was also a doctor as well as a formidable magic researcher.

His grandmother Beatrice was a runes master of the highest caliber. His mother an unspeakable, and his father an officer of the magical law enforcement office.

Each of them had something to teach him, and each of them would shape his future for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

Harry moved through the graveyard, snow from Salem's recent winter storm crunching under his feet. His gaze swept over the tombstones around him, piles of dead leaves hiding all information except for the names.

His breath steamed on the air as he neared the back of the cemetery.

The air shimmered and an iron gate seemed to grow out of the fence surrounding this land of the dead.

Reaching a hand forward, Harry pressed his gloved thumb to the rune holding the gate shut. Pouring a little bit of power into it, the rune flared in the gate slowly swung open.

Moving through the gates, he found that this graveyard was cleaner than the others. There were no dead leaves piled around the stones, each name was visible, the letters still pristine even after many years exposed to the elements.

He stopped before three graves.

_Beatrice Grey Evans 1850-2018_

_Stefan Rogers Evans 1850-2019_

He inclined his head, wind caressing the back of his neck as he moved it away from his high collared trench coat.

"I found them grandma. I found your parents."

Beatrice Grey trained Harry from 1965 until 2000. During that time, Harry learned a lot about her, she never knew her family. She was raised by the circus that his grandfather found her with. As payment for all the help she'd given him with his telekinesis and telepathy, he began looking into her past.

Unfortunately, even with his abilities, she died before he could find out everything, his hand clenched into a fist, his breathing a little shaky, even with his failure, she wanted him to absorb the last of her aura in her final moments, boosting his telekinetic and telepathic powers.

A tear ran down his face, she said it was so she could always protect him.

He cleared his throat, "Your mother's name was Gloria Knoblach," a smile split his face, "she was also a Psionic empowered mutant, so I guess it runs in the family. In 1839, at the age of sixteen she ran from her home after her sister and brother killed their parents."

"Finding her way to the colonies in 1840. She found work as a seamstress in a rural New York town. In 1844 she met a widower named Charles Graymalkin."

"They married in 1845. In early 1850, she gave birth to you grandma. The pregnancy was hard on her, and during that time she revealed her abilities. Unfortunately, Charles saw them. Shortly after giving birth, he accused her of being a witch, and you would devil's spawn."

"Weakened from birth, she used her abilities to bolster her body enough to flee. She found a traveling circus, gave you to the people and kept running so you could get away. Eventually, she was caught and burned at the stake."

Harry glanced at the third grave. The name Gloria Knoblach was etched into the stone.

"After her death, the magic users of the time buried her here, not understanding that she was a mutant", he looked up at the sky, "mom and dad didn't like me moving you to the states, but grandpa Mitchell and great-grandfather Stefan put their foot down, they wanted you to be buried with your family."

Harry looked down at Beatrice's grave again, "On a side note, we have family here in the states. Apparently, Charles married again, and had more children. The family name over time change to Xavier," he snorted. "I wonder how Charles would feel that a namesake of his is one of the most powerful telepaths ever."

"Gloria's sister Flora also had children, they married into the Grey family. The family's latest descendent, is Jean Grey, a powerful woman with Psionic abilities. She looks a lot like you, except with red hair."

He dropped to his knees, snow crunched on the impact and water soaked through his dark dress pants, but he ignored it. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find them grandma," he placed his hands on the stone. "I promise, I will live up to your legacy." he glanced at Gloria's grave. "Sorry I dug your grave up great-grandmother, but I had to reunite you with your daughter."

He glanced at Stefan Rogers grave.

"I also found out some interesting things about your bloodline grandfather. Thankfully this time I didn't have to desecrate a grave."

"Using what you taught me, I devised a ritual using my blood to see our complete family tree, I figured if I was going to come here I could at least have some information for you," his lips thinned. "and there was no way I was traveling to Avalon to visit Gringotts."

"Apparently, the Potter line began with Hadrian, a son of Arawn, the Celtic god of the dark forest and the underworld. This is not the most interesting part for us, since until Julia was adopted by Charles and Doria it doesn't affect us. Hadrian had a twin brother named Henry who was not a wizard."

"Not much is known about Henry, but apparently your family is descended from him. Who would've thought we would have a god in our family tree?"

The beeping in his ear made him rise to his feet. Raising a hand, he pressed the small cylinder set into his ear, "Potter here."

"We've got a situation, where are you?" A feminine voice asked.

"Salem Massachusetts."

The voice cursed, "How soon can you get to New York?"

Harry rose into the air, his trench-coat flapping in the wind, "I'm on my way now, but it's going to take me a while."

"Well get here as soon as you can, there's been a murder."

A telekinetic bubble closed around him.

With the force of will, he shot upwards, his gaze locked on the sky before him.

–**XX –**

Harry shot through the air his telekinetic bubble protecting him from the friction of his speed and the wind. As he moved, he thought back over the past.

After the attack by the Carrows, Severus Snape, Walden McNair, Scabior, and Peter Pettigrew. He had been homeschooled, with the new knowledge he gained from the Carrows, he graduated at sixteen. For the next fifteen years, he divided his time between training with his family, and reverse engineering the ancient Asgardian tech found by his grandfather.

In 1980, Merlin reemerged into the world. With his reemergence came the introduction of another reality called Avalon, where an entire race of magical's, as well as fairies, elves, leprechauns, and the Celtic gods lived.

With this revelation, many of the magical world's inhabitants wanted to go to this new land. After years of working they made the move. In 1990 they offered some reverse engineered Asgardian tech to the Celtic gods allowing them to close the gap between their Asgardian rivals in power.

As payment for this, the Celtic gods expanded their island of Tír na nÓg. By 2000, most of the magical world had moved over to Avalon.

There was a point of contention with quite a few mutants having joined the wizarding world, but with Merlin's own unique history, and with the magic users of earth themselves being mutants that were open to mystical energies it was smoothed over.

In 2010 his mother and father moved over to Avalon and wanted Harry to come with them. By this point in time, Harry had taken a job at shield as a magical consultant. His grandparents had decided to stay, and he decided to stay as well, finding he could help more on this side of the veil then on Avalon.

As the shores of New York came into view, Harry slowed his speed, allowing his Psionic barrier to fade. He weaved through concrete buildings, his faded reflection flickering in and out of existence as he moved passed windows.

Reaching up, he pressed the ear piece with a finger, "Where are you?"

"Central Park, there's a path hidden by bushes."

–**XX –**

Landing in an area heavy with trees, Harry stepped out onto the walking path meandering his way over to the space heavy with police.

Shadows from the canopy above him hid his approach until he was almost directly on top of the officers. An officer turned, his Brown eyes locking onto Harry as he approached, he raised a hand, his fingers splayed out, "I'm sorry Sir, but this part of the park is closed."

Harry locked eyes with the officer slowly inclining his head, "I'm going to reach in my pocket for my credentials. Do not shoot." Reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket, Harry pulled out a plastic tag, the metal clip on top of it seemed to shine in the dim light.

He handed it to the officer, pinched between his thumb and pointer finger.

The man took it, a hand rising up to scratch at the bright red hair hidden beneath his uniform cap, he looked Harry up and down, his head cocked to one side, "What kind of consultant are you?"

"I used to work with officer Orr."

In late 2010, Harry took a job in shield's occult division. During that time, he met Nicole Orr, who also worked as an agent. The agency closed in 2017 after government bureaucrats felt the organization was too lenient on certain policies.

After its closing, Nicole took a job as an NYPD detective, Harry had the family businesses parents left behind to run with his grandfather Mitchell. His grandfather ran the company most of the time, so Harry investigated magical incidences to fill the void left behind by the magical law enforcement office.

When Nicole ran across something strange, she would contact him, and he would come and help.

The man's eyes widened ever so slightly. He turned, beckoning for Harry to follow, "Come on then, but I got to warn you it's a weird one."

Harry picked up his pace, catching the name on the man's glittering Golden name tag before speaking, "Well, officer McDougall, I specialize in weird."

McDougall led him off the normal walking path, into dense bushes. They stopped before a large boulder, the roots of the tree above it had grown across the boulder, long shadows from the branches above stretched over Detective Nicole Orr as she knelt beside the body of an old man, dressed in a tattered faded red cloak.

Harry clapped McDougall on the shoulder, "Thank you for the directions."

He moved passed the man, "What do we have, Nicole?"

Nicole looked up, a strand of her brown hair falling over a crystal-clear blue eye. She rose to her full 5'4" height, brushing off the knees of her jeans. Her left hand instinctively gripped the pistol in her shoulder holster half hidden by her dark brown leather jacket.

"Dead mutant," she knelt again, removing the hood, she turned his head to the side, brushing away silvery hair to reveal two puncture wounds.

Dark eyes stared off to the side. Wrinkled pale skin, cause the wounds to have a puckered look.

"How do we know were dealing with the mutant?"

"I remember his face from some old Shield files."

Harry knelt on the other side of the body, leaning over to take a good look at the wounds, "Doesn't look like a vampire," he pointed to some green tissue around the wound, "This looks more like a reaction to poison."

It was a testament to Nicole's experience that she didn't even flinch at the suggestion of vampire. She released the head, allowing it to flock to the side, "Can you use your mojo to find out anything?"

"How long has he been dead?"

Nicole reached into the pocket of her jacket. Pulling out a notepad, she flipped through a few pages, "According to the coroner, he died just after 1 AM. Why, I thought you said everything had an aura?"

"The fresher the dead the stronger the memories, I like to know what I'm walking into."

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a metal disc the size of a quarter. Curved runes were etched around the edges. An Egyptian eye sat in the center of the runes. Lines led from the eye to specific runes.

During his training with his grandparents, he had learned his ability was more than just absorbing auras. He realized he could manipulate his own aura and the auras of others, granted the former took a lot more concentration.

On the plus side, his aura manipulation did grant him the ability to use magic in his own way.

Clenching the disc in his hand, and Emerald green aura flared around Harry's body. After a moment, he allowed it to fade. Opening his hand, the runes etched into the disc now glowed with the same aura.

Flipping it into the air, he caught it between his pointer and middle finger. Laying it on the body, tendrils of power flowed off the runes, sinking into the dead flesh.

A faint grey smoke like aura flared around the body.

Placing his hand just above the corpse, Harry inhaled pulling the aura into his body through his nose.

His eyes closed, the orbs rolling in their sockets as he relived the man's final moments.

–**XX –**

He knelt on the grass on his hands and knees his wrinkled fingers clutching wet earth. Drizzling rain caused his cloak to cling to his body. A shiver ran down his spine.

His head tilted back as he sniffed the air, his nose and mouth shifting from a canine snout to pale wrinkled flesh.

That man promised him a better future, he said he could live in this world, he rose to his feet, his cloak heavy around his shoulders, now look at him walking through a park at night to collect someone he has no interest in.

Grass and leaves rustled behind him.

He turned, his face shifting, his clothes running across his body like water.

Within moments, where a hunched wrinkled old man stood there was now a tall angular blonde with piercing blue eyes, his right hand slipped into the pocket of his dark blue suit, the fingernails on his left hand transforming into claws.

He caught sight of a pair of brown eyes watching him from the darkness, then there was a sharp pain in his neck. His hand slapped the spot, pulling away he found the mangled body of a spider.

His legs went numb, he dropped to his knees, his arms falling to his sides, his chest tightened, every breath came with extreme effort. He tipped forward unable to move. The grass felt cold against his skin.

He could feel his body shifting back to its base form.

The rustling footsteps of someone approaching sounded loud in his ears.

A pair of golden boots came into view just as his last breath exited his body. He began to panic, he tried to breathe, tried to inhale life-giving oxygen, but nothing happened. Darkness began to consume his vision, the golden boots before him never moving.

–**XX –**

Harry jerked, pulling his hand away from the man's body. He glanced at the coin on the man's chest, finding it to be nothing more than a pile of blackened ash.

When he found that he would be working with the dead, he created the coins to temporarily boost a deceased person's aura, so he could get a clear picture of what happened to them.

Unfortunately, when he absorbed auras from the dead, he only kept their powers for a limited time, that time lessened if he used what he had gained extensively.

He glanced at Nicole, "I think we have an extra dimensional traveler."

Nicole's pen danced across her notepad, "Did you get a name?"

"Masque."

"Anything else?"

"He was here to collect someone. I don't think it was voluntary. He was a sewer dwelling mutant on his world, so you might want to start there. He was being watched last night. He saw a pair of brown eyes and golden boots before he died."

"Cause of death?"

"Was a spider bite."

A brown eyebrow rose, "Seriously?"

Slapping his hands together, Harry rose to his feet. "That's what I saw," he rubbed the side of his neck. "and felt for that matter, You may also want to check and see if this area of the park has had any more disappearances."

"Why?"

"The way the guy was killed felt like a predator protecting its territory."

"Call me when you have something."

Her lips quirked in a smile, "You know I wouldn't have to call you if you would join the force. You could do some real good with your skills."

Harry turned away, "No thanks, I don't want politics or public opinion to stop me from doing the right thing"

She sighed, "Well, it was worth a shot."

Harry waved over his shoulder. Once he reached the sidewalk, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long silver hair. That's the second time he had heard of people with power working for someone else. Could it be this Masque worked for the same man that had his family attacked all those years ago?

His hand clenched around the hair, maybe his counterpart could give him a lead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 4**

Harry leaned against the back of the elevator; he lived a short distance away from the former Baxter building. It used to belong to the Fantastic Four, but now it was the headquarters of some other team. He couldn't really keep up with all the new teams popping up, not that he really cared, the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that his condo was cheap, thanks to being so close to a superhero headquarters.

The door slid open, and Harry made his way across the wine-colored carpet. Polished doors set in white frames lined the hallway on either side of him. Brass numbers hung in the center of the doors. A large window at the end of the hall created a square of light segmented by shadows on the floor.

Stopping before the last door at the end of the hall, Harry ran his finger along the pale frame, touching a sequence of runes. They glowed faintly, and a pale green light shimmered before the door. There was a click, and Harry reached towards the handle.

With a twist of his wrist, the door swung open.

–**XX –**

Hanging his jacket on a coat hanger by the door, Harry made sure to remove the hair he had taken from Masque's body. Moving forward, he took a moment to look around his home.

The kitchen was open, with a marble topped bar separating it from the living room. Dark blue leather furniture sat on top of matching carpet. Two recliners sat at each end of the couch.

A stained black coffee table sat between the couch and the large screen TV.

When he had decided to stay in the mundane world. He wanted a place he could make his own, so using some of the money he had been able to make for his family, he bought this building, one reason he was glad it was so cheap.

Moving into the kitchen, he poured himself some coffee. Raising it to his lips, he hesitated. Lowering it, he popped it into the microwave.

As his coffee was revived from death, his gaze swept the room again. A door three feet away from his TV lead into his bedroom. Behind the couch were two other doors, one leading to a guestroom, and the other to his lab.

The microwave dinged.

Moving his coffee, he raised it to his lips, closing his eyes as the warm liquid soothed some of the tension from his body.

Cup still in hand, he moved around the bar, it was time to get to work.

–**XX –**

Entering his lab, his feet scraped along the concrete floor. A large circular metal table sat in the center of the room, he checked the runes that began at its edges, and made their way in concentric rings towards the center of the table, stopping just short of the hole in its center.

Finding everything in order, he looked around the room. Two small tables sat on either side of the half-moon window at the far end of the room, small glass bottles filled with a variety of ingredients sat on each table in neat rows.

Bookshelves lined the wall, most of them containing research left to him by his grandfather. Some contained his own research.

Moving over to the small table, Harry began picking up ingredients, an owl feather and a hell hound tooth.

Moving over to the second table, he grabbed an empty vial.

His ingredients collected, he moved back over to the rune table.

Placing his hand over the top of the empty vial, he forced the smoky grey aura that he had collected from Masque into the vial. Reaching beneath the table, he removed a cork from a small alcove.

Corking the vial, he moved the ingredients to specific runes inside the circles.

Part of him would've liked to have kept the power he absorbed from Masque, but absorbing auras from the dead only allowed him to keep powers for so long, something about absorbing auras from the living, or even the dying made the auras permanent, but when he absorbed them from the dead, it was like a vital piece was missing, and he only got an echo of what was once there. An echo that never lasted long.

Besides by using the aura in the tracking spell, it would make it more accurate, the owl feather so it could travel long distances, the hell hound tooth to work in tandem with the aura to track the spirit, after all these were essentially the same person.

Making sure everything was in its proper place, he placed his hands on the edge of the table. He stared at the ingredients, allowing his eyes to become unfocused.

Years of training with his grandfather Stefan Rogers had revealed another aspect of his powers. Aura mimicry, this ability allowed him to mimic and absorb his grandfather's intuitive aptitude ability. Not only did it allow him to deconstruct the Asgardian tech easier, it also made understanding the powers he absorbed easier.

With this discovery, it was theorized by his grandfather that his body was in a constant state of evolution. He thought that when Harry absorbed enough energy, he would evolve, changed by the abilities and energies he absorbed into something new.

That honestly made Harry a bit nervous, the last thing he wanted to do was become something unrecognizable.

His aura flowed out of his body in wisps of emerald green.

His aura touched the first runic line, it blazed with green power. An emerald spark jumped to the next line, lighting the circle before the process repeated.

Soon every runic line glowed with an emerald light.

When the runes that the ingredients sat on lit up, the ingredients turned to smoke, the corks popped off the bottles like they had been under pressure. The smoke inside spiraled up and into the hole in the center of the table.

Blue light burst from the center of the table like a star. Shooting a good six inches above the table, the light stopped bending into a sphere. Lines began tracing over the sphere, etching out continents, cities, countries, and even unknown settlements.

The globe spun, becoming nothing more than a blur of rounded blue before it stopped on New York City. The sphere shimmered, the land that made up New York becoming replaced by a dank tunnel with a channel of water running through it.

"Looks like I'm heading to the sewers, but where?" Stretching forth his hand, Harry placed it on the vial that once contained the aura.

Even when an aura was depleted, or drained, it left behind a residue. Most people wouldn't be able to do anything with it, but his mimicry gave him a little leeway. Not enough to mimic the ability, he didn't have it long enough to do that, but he should be able to boost it enough to give him a clear direction of where to find his prey.

Closing his eyes, he pushed a little of his own aura, which had taken on a silver color down into the vial, and into the rune beneath. Images of tunnels twisting and turning flashed through his mind, before finally giving way to a large cavern.

He found himself staring at this universe Masque, unlike his mainstream counterpart, this mask had red eyes.

Eyes still closed, his lips pressed together, "Alright, I know where my prey is, but even if I could remember all those twists and turns, it would take me too long to get there and who knows what else is down there."

Removing his hand from the top of the vial, he pulled the hair from his pocket. Keeping his eyes closed, he dropped the hair into the vial.

Placing his hand back over the vial, he reached out to the hair with his mind, his grandmother told him about a psychic technique that allowed one to communicate with another by using something that belongs to them.

He hoped that even though the hair came from an extra dimensional counterpart, he would still be able to use it to connect to the mind of this universe's Masque.

His body slackened as his mind shot forward, traveling along the connection established by the hair.

He traveled along a dark void, lit by a single silver path. Before long he came to a V. One path led him in the direction of the park, a much fainter path led elsewhere.

The bright path must have led to the masque that died in the park. The fainter one must lead to his counterpart. He turned towards the fainter path. As he watched, it flickered.

The connection the hair was able to establish to the Masque he was looking for was tenuous at best, but he didn't have a choice, he needed answers, he needed to know what was going on and how it involved the dead man in the park.

The moment his consciousness turned to this path, it felt different. Every movement he made in this direction made his stomach sink. The void around him gave him a feeling of vertigo.

Sweat beaded on his brow, his hands shook with both a desire to wipe it away and the nerves the feeling in his gut left him with.

He didn't know how long he traveled down this path, but eventually it ended with a translucent silver version of Masque standing before him.

Harry wanted to reach out with his hand, but in this place, in this void he had no body, and that may be what unnerved him the most. With no other option, he pushed a tendril of his will forward.

Hopefully it was not enough to let Masque know he was there, but enough to give him a generalized location where and how to find the man.

As the tendrils connected, images flashed through Harry's mind, people, sewer tunnels, but also a manhole cover, just outside a soup kitchen a few blocks away.

Pulling back, Harry opened his eyes, allowing the connection to snap. He staggered backwards, sweat drenching his face and matting his auburn hair to his head.

Swiping his arm across his brow, he glanced out the window, the sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon, painting the pale blue sky orange.

How long had he been in that state? He shook his head, it didn't matter. The question now was did he go into the sewers at night, or wait until morning? He turned towards the door to his lab, that was an easy answer, he was less likely to get caught at night.

–**XX –**

An hour after sundown, Harry moved through the less desirable streets of the city, the runes stitched into his leather armor glowing dimly in the darkness.

Stopping before a building with metal shutters over the windows, his eyes trailed the golden letters painted on to the green overhang of the building. _Saint Joseph's Soup Kitchen._

Nodding, he turned his back on the building, eyeing the manhole cover at his feet. His hand dropped to the Scottish dagger strapped to his leg. He slowly pulled it from the sheath, runes etched along the center of the blade flared to life.

A pull from inside him and green flames danced along the edge of the blade.

He stared at the flames, his grandmother left him with one more gift besides boosting his telekinetic and telepathic powers. Her Pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate fire, a smile tugged at his lips, just one more thing to remember her by.

It's fitting that his flames were the same color as hers.

Shaking his head, he flicked his left hand.

The manhole cover rose into the air.

Flicking his finger sideways, the round piece of metal drifted over. With a downward flick of his fingers, he gently lowered it to the pavement.

Staring into the dark hole, he wrapped telekinetic power around him.

Lifting himself into the air, he floated over, and gently lowered himself into the darkness.

–**XX –**

Descending into the darkness, the pale green flames wrapped around his dagger created a circle of light two feet in diameter.

He touched down, the sound of splashing water echoing off the bricks around him.

A roar off to his left drowned out the echo.

Harry's head snapped around, just in time to see a dark brown fist hurtling towards his head.

Pushing his telekinetic power forward, a translucent green shield shimmered into existence before him.

The dark brown bowling ball sized fist slammed into the barrier, sending ripples through it.

Harry staggered backwards, each ripple feeling like a needle in the brain.

Eyes closed, he thrust the tip of his dagger forward.

A Lance of green fire shot from the tip washing over the creature as it reared back for another hit.

Black smoke filled the space, along with the sound of sizzling, and the smell of cooked pork.

The creature roared, raising one arm to shield its face.

Harry backed away, wishing he had something that packed a little more punch.

He thrust his hand forward, an emerald green blast of telekinetic power shooting outward.

The blast slammed into the creature, causing it to take a step back, but the sheer mass and strength of the thing before him made it almost impossible to move without his full concentration behind the attack, and he didn't dare dropped the barrier.

He may have had a healing factor, but that didn't mean he wanted to get hit by something that could possibly break every bone in his body. He shook his head, he was so stupid for not doing recon, but then again who could he have contacted?

With a snarl, the creature stepped forward giving Harry his first good look at his opponent.

He was seven feet tall as wide as two men with his blonde hair shaped in a military buzz cut. Red eyes burned and sockets surrounded by dark brown skin, straight blocky white teeth ground together.

"Don't tell me I ran into a Hulk!"

The creatures red eyes glowed bright.

Two crimson beams shot forward.

Harry dropped into a crouch, "Laser vision! this thing has freaking laser vision!"

The beams impacted the tunnel, sending a shudder through it. Bits of brick and dust rained down, leaving a haze hanging in the air.

The creature stopped, sniffing the air.

Harry could picture its bulbous nose twitching.

Lashing out with a telepathic assault, he ran straight into a mental barrier.

Staggered he temporarily went deaf to the world.

When he came back, he heard a roar just before the creature slammed into him.

Massive brown arms wrapped around his body, squeezing the breath from his body as it carried him down the tunnel.

The runes stitched into his leather armor flared, fighting against the pressure that was trying to turn his bones to powder.

Harry hung there, his mouth working soundlessly as he tried to breathe. Darkness began creeping in at the edges of his vision, he had to get out, he needed air.

On instinct, he pressed his hand into the creature's chest, green flames burst into life around it.

brown flesh blackened and an acrid smoke began to waft up between them.

The creature roared.

Twisting its body, it flung Harry through the air.

Harry was able to take in one breath of air, before it was knocked out of him as he impacted with hard concrete. He rolled along the ground, his world nothing but a shifting stream of colors.

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, smoke wafting from the burned-out runes stitched into his clothing.

His dagger lay a few feet away, but he ignored it.

With the enemy he was facing, it would be of little use.

Straightening up, he looked around him.

He seemed to be in a central chamber, eyes peered out from tunnels all around him.

The creature roared.

A few of the eyes blinked out, sinking deeper into the shadows.

He took in all the eyes before allowing his gaze to settle on his opponent.

The mental barriers around this guy were made from a different energy, someone here was protecting him.

He leaned his neck side to side, relaxing slightly as it cracked.

He flexed his fingers, playtime is over, he came down here in peace, just looking for information, but if they wanted a show, he would give them one.

Raising his right hand, he curled his pointer and middle finger.

The guy's nostrils flared, and he lifted into the air.

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking over the creature's body. He found the burns he had inflicted upon the creature were gone. Only scorched pieces of clothing remained to say that they had been there.

"So, optic blast, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, durability, regenerative healing, and flight. You are one impressive dude. A little dumb though."

The creature leveled out before shooting forward.

Harry went to meet him, telekinetic power boosting his physical attributes, turning him into a blur of motion.

Whispers echoed through the chamber like the voice of ghosts.

Red energy began to build around the creature's eyes when they were less than a foot away from each other.

Harry bent his legs.

Red energy flew forward.

Harry launched himself into the air.

The beams continued onward, flying through the space where he had been.

With a telekinetic push, he launched himself forward. Twisting in midair, he changed direction, and let himself drop.

Landing on the creatures back, he locked his legs in place.

The creature roared, it's back arched as it tried to launch him off.

Large brown arms reached for him, but it was too late.

Harry's aura flared, he slammed his hands over the creature's ears, a strange rainbow-colored aura flared around the creature.

Harry inhaled, pulling the energy inside him.

The creature stiffened, its dark brown skin becoming the color of ash.

Harry's eyes rolled in their sockets, as he lived the creature's memories.

–**XX –**

Hans was created by Nathaniel Essex, known to the world as Mr. Sinister. He was spliced together from multiple strands of mutant DNA, in order to be the perfect guardian. However, when he was defeated by the mutant known as Sabretooth, he was given to a man called Sublime.

Sublime placed him in a Cryo stasis tank. This tank was later found by the Morlocks, a group of sewer dwelling mutants. He has been acting as their bodyguard ever since.

–**XX –**

Hans slammed into the ground.

Harry climbed off the man's back, he stared down at the body, "I'm sorry, but people are dying, and I can't let anything stand in my way."

Raising his head, he stared around the chamber, making sure to lock eyes with everyone peeking out at him from the darkness, "I came here in peace, I was just looking for information."

"If you don't want to do this the peaceful way," Harry flew into the air, red energy billowing around his eyes, "That's fine, but make your choice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 5**

Floating to the ground, Harry reached out with his mind wrapping telekinetic power around his fallen dagger. Stretching forth his hand, his dagger floated into it. Slipping the dagger into its sheath on his right leg, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited while glancing around him, taking in the room for the first time.

Brick walls made up a large circular chamber.

The floor was concrete worn smooth by time and traffic.

Four archways surrounded him.

One in front, one behind, one on his left, and one on his right.

Eyes peered out from every arch.

Glancing up, he found long florescent light bulbs hanging from bare wire.

'_Well, I'll say this. Whoever these people are, they are very imaginative. To be able to do all this without anyone noticing is very impressive.'_

The sound of footsteps echoed from the chamber before him, drawing him out of his thoughts. He inhaled, almost gagging on the rancid scent that filled his airway. A combination of stale urine, human waste, and something sour.

He spat on the ground.

Wiping his mouth, he glanced down at his runes. The thread that made them up was blackened, the power in them having been burned up during his fight with Hans.

He honestly didn't realize the runes that protected him had a secondary function of purifying the air. That would be something he would have to look into later.

"What do you want?"

A woman strode out of the tunnel.

She was 5'9" with short black hair. An eyepatch covered her right eye. Scars ran down from beneath the eyepatch moving along her cheek.

As she spoke her single blue eye never left him, her well-muscled arms swinging by her sides in a relaxed stance.

Leather pants hugged muscular legs and an orange T-shirt gave a hint of small breasts, the curve of which was hidden by a black leather vest with the sleeves torn off.

She stopped a foot away from him, her left eyebrow rising, "Well?"

Despite the scars, Harry found himself attracted to the woman.

He cleared his throat, "I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm just looking for Masque."

"Well Mr.…"

"Harry."

"Well Mr. Harry, do you often kill people when you come looking for others?"

Harry glanced at Hans body, "Only when they attack me first."

The woman nodded, "Fair enough. Why are you looking for Masque?"

"Before I answer any more questions, I would like to know who I'm speaking to."

The woman's hand dropped to a leather knife sheath at her waist, "I don't think you're in any position to ask questions."

Harry rubbed his forehead, trying to alleviate some of the tension there. Hans aura was still making changes to his body, leaving him feeling very achy. He released a breath, "Lady, if you were going to fight me, you would've done so with the big guns," he gestured to Hans.

The woman stared at him for a long moment. Finally, she moved her hand away from the sheath, "My name is Calisto."

"Nice to meet you Calisto, now can you please tell me where Masque is?"

"I don't really care for Masque, he is the one that did this to me," she gestured at her eyepatch, "but at the same time he was Morlock, and I'm not in the habit of giving up my people, former or otherwise. So, I'll ask you again, why do you want him."

Inwardly Harry cursed, it sounded as if Masque wasn't here, but that raises the question, why did his tracking spell fail? He shook his head. He didn't exactly use the correct ingredients. If Masque spent a lot of time here the spell could've picked up on his residual aura.

"I found the body of his extra dimensional counterpart in a wooded area of central Park. I was hoping this world's Masque could give me some information."

"You a cop." Her hand began drifting towards her knife again.

Harry glanced around him, the shadows in the arches shifted.

He turned back to Calisto, "I am a specialist."

Her fingers wrapped around the handle of her knife, "What kind of specialist?"

Harry's lips twitched, "The magical kind."

Her lips twisted into an ugly sneer, "Do you think this is funny?" She gestured back at the tunnels, "you come into our home, kill our protector," she gestured to Hans, "and then make jokes."

Harry's smile dropped, he bowed his head, "You're right, I'm sorry. The spell I used to track Masque was supposed to lead me to him, I never meant to invade your home."

"Spell?"

He glanced at her, "I told you I am a specialist."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Calisto spoke, "You do know that dimensional counterparts are not connected right? So, this world's Masque could not have told you anything about his counterpart."

"I know that, but according to what I learned from the extra dimensional Masque, he was approached by someone who brought him to our world, so I thought his counterpart may have been approached as well. Besides, I think whoever brought him here may have killed five other mutants some years ago."

"You talk to dead people?"

"Something like that."

"I'll give you what information I can," she glanced back at the tunnel she came from, "but you have to do something for us first."

Harry shifted as his muscles swelled beneath his clothes. He flexed his hands, his eyes burning from where the energy head billowed out from them.

This was the first time his body had been so affected from absorbing an aura. His grandmother Beatrice's aura gave him a headache, but his mental shields helped reduce the effects. Absorbing an aura from the dead, left him with the residual memories and a little out of it for a few minutes, but nothing like this.

"What do you want me to do?"

"There is a creature in an offshoot of the tunnel behind you. Defeat it and I will give you the information you seek."

"How do I know you even have information?"

"You came down here to question a man just because you found his extra dimensional counterpart in the park. You didn't know if he had any information either. I'm telling you I have information, which is a better position than what you started in."

"Besides," she gestured to Hans, "you killed the person that was guarding us from it, so I would say you owe us."

"Fine, what kind of creature am I facing?"

Calisto turned, sauntering her way back to the tunnel she came from, "That would be telling."

–**XX –**

Harry moved down the tunnel, a globe of emerald fire in his left hand. Without the magical barrier his runes provided, he could feel the filth in the air. Rancid water, and the scent of decay hung heavy in the air, so bad it was almost something physical.

Smeared grime glistened on the walls in the light provided by his fire.

Squeaks and scratches in the darkness let him know rats were following his progress.

Part of him wondered if his light would go out would he be swarmed? He shook his head; he couldn't think about that right now. Right now, he had a sewer monster to take care of.

He wondered if it was part crocodile.

He snorted.

A tunnel opened up on his left, water flowed into a channel cut into its floor. Stepping wide, Harry moved to another one of the concrete ledges he had been following since he entered the tunnel.

Clenching his left hand into a fist, he extinguished the fireball, plunging him in to darkness. Reaching down with his right hand, he removed his cultic dagger focusing a little bit of Psionic flames through the runes etched into its edge.

A dim green light shone from the runes as he continued his way down the tunnel.

It took him a few steps down the tunnel to realize the constant scratches and squeaks of the rats had gone silent.

"Well, that's not good."

Animals typically had a higher survival instinct than humans that allowed them to sense when a place wasn't safe, at least if the danger was close by. If there were no rats here that most likely meant he was getting close to his quarry.

Rounding another bend, he froze.

He was standing at the entrance to a dead end, but that wasn't what made him freeze. At the end of the tunnel was a jagged hole cut into the rocks. A thick blackness sat beyond the whole.

For a moment, he just stood there wondering what his best course of action was. Should he throw a fireball to lure it out, or get closer and stick his head in. He shook his head, screw that last one. There was no way he was sticking his head in there.

Flicking his left hand, a ball of emerald fire hovered above his palm. Another flick, and the orb of flames sailed into the hole.

There was a whoosh as the flames caught something.

A scuffling sound echoed from out of the hole.

A grey hand emerged from the darkness, the fingers ending in small points.

A pair of yellow eyes peered out at him.

"Go away," a deep gravelly voice commanded.

Another fireball burst to life in Harry's left hand, while his right tightened around the handle of his dagger, "I'm afraid I can't do that, you've been attacking the people that live down here. They want that to stop."

The yellow eyes blinked, the color changing to a bright blue, a different voice sounded from the shadows, this one more human, but with a high pitch at the end.

"Not my fault, no, no, no, I was a nice man, until he got a hold of me."

"Great, I'm dealing with a crazy."

Another blink, the yellow eyes returned.

"I told you to go away," the gravelly voice boomed.

Part of Harry wanted to leave the creature down here, but he needed whatever information Calisto had. Besides, if this guy killed any of the sewer dwellers, he would feel guilty and he really didn't need that weighing him down.

However, maybe he could in this peacefully.

Reaching out with his mind, Harry brushed against the creature's thoughts. Pain and distorted images flashed through his body. Chief among the images was dark Tendrils, sinking into pale flesh.

Within his mind's eye, he saw an arm expand with muscle, the skin turned grey, and the black tentacle now merged into the flesh as a blacklined glowed purple.

With his physical eyes, he watched the eyes and the darkness flashed blue.

Mental barriers tried to close on him, forcing him to withdraw.

The yellow eyes returned.

"Leave me alone," the voice boomed, a grey blur shot from the darkness.

A fist flew towards his chest.

Harry crossed his arms.

The fist impacted his crossed arms a force as psychic as it was physical pushed him back.

Lips pressing together, Harry released a blast of red energy from his eyes.

The blast slammed into the creature's head, which was still blurry from its superspeed movement.

The blast knocked it backwards, sending it rolling across the floor, it came to a stop at the threshold of its whole, allowing Harry to get his first good look at the man.

He was 5'11" his frame was wide, packed with thick muscle. Black lines ran down his sides and arms. When they reached his wrists, they split off, running down each finger to stop at his fingernails.

Black hair touched pointed ears.

His slitted nose twitched as he climbed to his feet.

Ragged dark blue spandex pants covered his legs.

He bent his legs, his toes splaying out to support his weight.

His eyes flashed blue.

Orbs of Psionic power began to coalesce out of small moats of purple light. When they reach the size of a softball, they flew forward.

Sending out a wave of Psionic energy, Harry deflected them into the wall, concrete exploded, sending pieces flying through the air.

His eyes flashed yellow, and in an instant, he'd closed the distance between them, his legs sweeping around in a kick.

Harry raised his arm, the kick impacted, again there was a Psionic blast tied in with the physical blow, but this time Harry bolstered his body, allowing his own Psionic energy to augment his new strength, he didn't move.

He thrust his hand forward, slamming a palm into the guy's chest with enough force to throw him away.

Off balance, his opponent fell to the ground.

Spinning his cultic dagger in his right hand, he sprinted forward becoming nothing more than a dark blur. Leaping through the air, he thrust his dagger forward.

The eyes flashed blue, a pale almost invisible purple aura surrounded the blade, slowing it just enough for the guy to twist out of the way.

Harry's blades slammed into the concrete floor, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter.

Rolling in the opposite direction of the guy, Harry came up in a crouch.

Green eyes stared into blue.

"Look buddy, I really don't want to fight, I just want to protect the people that live down here, get the information I came for, and leave."

The guy cocked his head to the side, "Information."

"Yes, there's someone capturing and mutating people further than what nature intended."

The guy screamed; a high-pitched thing filled with pain.

He grabbed his head, his hands clasped over his ears.

Harry took a step forward.

The man's head snapped up, his eyes now yellow, "I will not go back." He leapt forward.

Harry rolled to the right, causing him to slam into the wall.

Rising to his feet, he circled around him until their positions were reversed.

So, the guys mind was obviously fractured. He wasn't going to get anything from his conscious thought. However, aura was different from his mind that could contain useful information. He shook his head, it was too soon after absorbing Hans aura, his body was still adjusting.

The guy pulled his head from a newly made hole in the wall.

What else did he know? In his fractured mind there were two personalities, one dealing with the physical side of things, the other possessing psychic powers, however they seem to be able to act in unison with one another. Was this part of his mutant power, or was this a byproduct of whatever was done to him?

His fingers twitched, if he was honest with himself, part of him craved to absorb the aura, craved the rush of new power and information. That was one reason his mental barriers had to be so strong, to help him fight the rush and desire until his body adjusted.

Raising both his arms, Harry concentrated.

Pale green light burst to life around him, coalescing into translucent green chains that circled around his body like a protective guardian.

With a flick of his fingers, a length of chain shot forward.

The transformed man lunged to the side.

Another chain lashed out to wrap around his ankle, snapping taught as he pulled back.

Harry felt a jerk on his mind as the chain snapped taught.

With his opponent now stuck in place, he sent three more chains forward to wrap around his remaining limbs. With the force of will through the chains, the now bound man lifted into the air.

Beads of sweat swam down his face, having to fight two battles back to back had really drained his mental reserves. Add to that the changes being done to his body by Hans aura, and he could really use a nap.

He moved forward; his eyes locked on the writhing creature in the chains. He reached out with his mind, but all he received was images of a short figure, a pale hand and an echo of pain.

He shook his head, floating into the air. Hovering by the man's head, he stretched forth his hand, "For what it's worth I really don't want to do this, but with your mind the way it is I don't know how to fix you."

Placing his hand on the man's head, an aura similar to a heatwave blossomed around his body, the only thing visible about it was the black strands of corruption that ran through it and a view thread thin strips of dark blue.

Harry had never seen anything like it.

Tightening his mental barriers, he inhaled, pulling the colorless aura into his body.

His eyes flared green before they drifted shut, his body stiffened as he relived the man's life.

–**XX –**

Harry swam through an ocean of fractured thought and emotions. Whatever that corruption was had erased most of this man's past, but one thing was clear. There was a name he clung to, a past he wanted to remember.

Under the name Changeling, he fought beside the X-Men for the betterment of the mutant world before this corruption had taken him over, he was a mutant with metamorphic abilities. Using his Psionic power, he could mold the cells of his body into any shape.

For years he fought beside the X-Men, eventually becoming disillusioned with their quest for mutant equality with every law that was passed to suppress their race, every rally that promised their extermination.

For a short time, he took on the role of a villain, only to discover shortly thereafter that he had cancer. In desperation to live, he agreed to someone's experiments. Those experiments transformed him into what Harry face today.

Concentrating on the man's features, Harry caught a glimpse of his silver beard and golden eyes.

The dark blue thread of aura flowed into his body, and the scenes before him changed.

He watched the life of Charles Xavier, a man who dreamed of mutant equality, a man who helped many children develop their gifts, but also a man with a dark side. A man that created covert teams, that did things his other students in the public wouldn't, couldn't understand.

He had boosted Changeling's powers shortly after meeting him, making him part of the X-Men. Changeling was also sent on covert missions, using his telepathy and telekinesis to help quell threats to the mutant species.

The black aura flowed into his body and he seized up.

Images of a creature made of shadow flash through his mind, along with a light so bright it caused physical pain.

A word exploded from his lips as his eyes flew open.

–**XX –**

"Infernal," he exclaimed his eyes flying open. He looked around him, "What is in Infernal? What does it have to do with that golden eyed man with the goatee?"

He shook his head, every time he got a few answers, he received a thousand more questions.

"Thank you," a voice rasped.

Harry looked down.

A man lay on the floor at his feet.

He was 5'11" tall with a thin emaciated frame. Faded black hair crowned his head. Large ears poked out from his skull. A narrow nose sat in the center of his face. The light was fading from his sky-blue eyes.

He looked up at Harry, his pale pink dry cracked lips split in a smile, fresh blood glistening in the split open places, "Thank you for returning me to myself, I have made so many mistakes in my life, but it's good to die as who I truly am." His eyes slowly drifted closed, his bird cage like chest did not rise again.

Harry knelt beside him, his head now pounding from the influx of psychic energy, his mind was adjusting, his Psionic powers increasing. His whole body itched as it adjusted to Changeling's power. Ignoring this, he laid his hand on the man's forehead, bowing his head, "May you be free of pain in wherever you find yourself next, and may you forgive me for what I have to do."

Slipping his hands beneath the man's body, Harry rose to his feet. The man was light in his arms, Harry wondered if he had eaten since he escaped from whoever did this to him, or if the corruption kept him going.

Either way his grandfather Mitchell should be able to tell him something with an autopsy.

He turned towards the tunnel entrance, swaying slightly as he began making his way back to Calisto.

–**XX –**

Entering the antechamber, Harry found Calisto waiting on him. Shifting Changeling over his shoulder, Harry stopped before her. The added weight of having him on his shoulder made Harry's bones scream in protest as they changed from the two auras he had absorbed, but none of it showed on his face.

Calisto's loan eye locked onto the body, "Who's this?"

"I don't know is true name, but he went by Changeling, he is your monster. I suspect he was changed by the person I am looking for."

Calisto nodded, "A man came through here about a month ago, short fellow wearing a black cloak. He made us an offer of power," she shook her head, "promised all sorts of things. Only Masque was foolish enough to go with him."

A frown slipped onto Harry's face, this universe's Masque went with his target, but is tracking spell lead him here. That meant his base of operations was probably shielded. He shook his head, he shouldn't be surprised, it was a basic tactic for any magical, but it made his job harder.

He inclined his head, "Thanks for the info, I'll look into it." He began making his way to the tunnel he came from.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"His actions weren't his own, I think his body may hold some clues." He looked over his shoulder, "You know, a lot of mutants went with the magical community to otherworld. You can find a home there."

Calisto shook her head, "If mutants are going to have a home, it needs to be built by people who accept what they are, not hiding in another world. We deserve a place of our own."

Harry didn't think it would help to mention that magic users were also mutants, so in the end he just nodded, "Well, if you change your mind, or need anything find me."

–**XX –**

Mitchell Evans sat in his office at Potter industries, a large rectangular building in the center of London's business district. His broad frame arched. His eyes closed as he stretched his arms over his head in an effort to remove some of the tension from his lower back.

Rising to his feet, he smoothed down his button-down shirt, the sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows.

His green eyes swept over the room.

Two couches sat on either side of the room halfway to its center. A glass coffee table sat in between them. A polished wooden bar set to the right of the desk. Crystal tumblers filled with different shades of amber liquid glistening in the recessed overhead lighting.

He really didn't understand why he needed such a large office, but his daughter designed it. When he asked, Lily told him the people they were doing business with would expect him to have something larger-than-life.

A large screen TV hung on the wall to his left.

He looked down at his desk, what looked like glass covered the top, but in actuality it was a computer interface designed by the family company, based off technology his grandson had decoded from the Asgardians.

Harry, that boy had a desire for adventure that rivaled his own he was young. He only hoped his grandson didn't make his mistakes, moving out from behind his desk, he stood before the large window looking out over the city, but was it really a mistake?

His time with Selene gave him Lily, and if he was honest with himself, he hadn't felt that connection with anyone since he left her after she performed the goddess ritual. He had heard rumors she had been pushing reform in the magical world for years, part of him wondered if she was still here, or if she left with the rest of the magical world to Avalon

He shook his head, in the end it didn't really matter, he couldn't leave earth realm. Whether she wanted anything to do with him or not his daughter Petunia was still here, he would be here if she needed him.

He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, even at almost a hundred years old he hadn't changed. Sometimes he wondered if the death energy Selena created with her ritual changed him as well.

A speck in the distance caught his attention. He leaned forward, a sheen of purple taking over his pupil.

The image zoomed in, and his eyes widened.

Moving back over to his desk, he pressed his hand in the center of the glass. Lifting it up, his handprint stayed. The lines of his handprint dispersed, forming a holographic keyboard. His fingers danced across the keyboard with the ease of long practice. Within a moment, one of the windows of his office shimmered like it was made of putty and withdrew into the frame.

Harry flew into the office, landing halfway passed the bar on one knee. The body on his shoulder rolled off, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Mitchell slowly moved towards his grandson.

Harry turned towards him, sweat drenching his face, a tired smile on his lips, "Hi Gramps, mind if I crash here?"

Before Mitchell could answer, Harry fell forward.

Mitchell moved forward catching his grandson in his arms, his gaze flicked between his grandson and the body, "What have you gotten yourself into now, Harry?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 6**

Mitchell Evans stood in the subbasement of Potter industries before a hospital bed covered by a glass dome.

His grandson lay inside, his body admitting a pale emerald green glow.

Moving away from the bed, he stood in a ring made of crystal that had been set into the floor. Moats of crystal floated up from the ring, coming together to form a keyboard.

Holographic screens shimmered into existence above the keyboard.

Mitchell's hands danced across it with the ease of long practice, he glanced at the bed, "It looks like the auras you absorbed are pushing your body down its evolutionary path."

Hitting a button on the keyboard, one of the screens changed, showing a close-up of Harry's DNA. As he watched a glowing red cell floated in from out of nowhere, attaching two other red cells that formed new strands on either side of the sequence.

He glanced at the readings coming in from another screen, "So every time you absorb an aura, the aura is condensed into a cell that is then added to your DNA." He shook his head, "It's amazing how your parent's abilities blended together in you."

"The question is, what are these?" He tapped the DNA strand, it zoomed in further, showing him strands of black aura being devoured by dark green cells with a red nucleus.

A small box popped up beside the black energy, labeling it as corruption.

"Why would you risk taking corruption inside of you? More importantly, what is the cell that is saving your hide?"

Isolating one of the cells as it devoured the black energy, he ran a search through the database of Asgardian knowledge. His eyes widened as it came back with the match, he glanced at Harry. "Shuma-Gorath, How the heck is he in your family tree?"

The energy around Harry shimmered, another screen flickered to life, showing energy coalescing around his brain and eyes. It segmented, giving Mitchell a view of the cells of Harry's body.

Mitchell ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Years of absorbing the aura from Asgardian tech allowed your mind to adjust to the psychic powers you absorbed easier than it normally would have. Since the information created new neural pathways in your brain."

"These are the first body-based powers you absorbed, besides the regenerative healing factor, which only allows you to produce perfect copies of your cells at a rapid rate. Not much strain put on your body from that."

"However, these new powers, enhanced strength, durability, speed, malleable form, optic blast. These abilities have to cause significant change to your body in order for you to use them," He ran a hand down his face, "At least I know why you passed out. On the plus side, your cells new malleability should make it easier for you to adapt to new powers in the future."

He leaned forward, studying the information coming in on screen more closely, "By the changes that are going on in your eyes, it looks like you will be able to shoot psionic energy out of them," a smirk curled his lips, "It'll be interesting to see what you can do when you wake up."

–**XX –**

Harry opened his eyes. Bright light flooded his vision. Scrunching his eyes shut, he opened them slowly. He found that he was staring at a familiar curved roof. He splayed his hands out, allowing his fingers to feel what was beneath him.

A soft yet firm mattress gave under his touch.

He took a deep breath.

Cool sterilized air filled his lungs.

He was in the subbasement of Potter industries, the medical wing to be more precise.

Flexing his fingers, the sensors in the tank recorded his movements, the curved glass lid covering him opened with a hiss.

Sitting up, he looked around the room.

The Medical Bay was a simple room, fixed with state-of-the-art technology reverse engineered from ancient Asgardian tech, and updated with what he and his grandfather Stefan Rogers née Evans had been able to do.

Two more beds sat in a straight line on either side of him, each one was covered by a curved glass dome.

Three feet in front of each bed was a crystal circle, the crystal circle allowed medical staff to adjust and work on the patients that lay in the beds without actually having to touch them.

Lines ran from the circles before each bed to a larger circle in the center of the room. This was a master circle, in case there was only one doctor on staff in an emergency. Anyone standing in the circle, could control anything in the medical facility.

Standing in that circle now was his grandfather Mitchell Evans, his back was to Harry, the sleeves of his white button-down shirt rolled up to reveal his muscular forearms, his pale blonde hair seemed to almost glow in the light of the facility.

Swinging his feet off the bed, Harry stood to his feet, swaying slightly as he found that he was now a good three inches taller than he was before he lost consciousness. Looking down at himself, he realized he had put on a few more pounds of muscle as well, he bounced slightly, jumping a good foot into the air without any effort.

Despite the added muscle, he felt lighter, faster, stronger, and all around better than he ever had before.

"Good to see you awake," Mitchell walked towards him, his green eyes staring into Harry's, "maybe you can answer a few questions for me."

"Sure Gramps," on instinct his power flared, energy seemed to waver over his body as a tight black T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of light grey tennis shoes shimmered onto his body.

Mitchell's mouth dropped open, "How did you do that?"

Harry stared down at himself, his own eyebrows arched in astonishment, "I have no idea."

Spinning on a heel, Mitchell made his way back over to the master circle.

After a few minutes of watching his grandfather type, Harry made his way across the smooth laminate to stand beside him. "What have you found out?"

Without looking away from his computer screens, Mitchell raised his right hand, poking him in the forehead.

Harry staggered backwards, information swimming through his skull. After a minute of concentration, he sorted through the information cataloging it behind his mental barriers. Looking up at his grandfather, questions burned in his eyes, "I have the Eldridge god Shuma-Gorath in my family tree?"

Finally, Mitchell turned away from his screens, "It appears so. Good thing to or you could've ended up just like changeling."

He crossed his arms, a stern look settling onto his square jawed features. His muscles seemed to swell and wrinkles appeared in the tan skin of his forehead, "What were you thinking absorbing that aura once you saw the black corruption?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, even though he was well over fifty years old dealing with his grandparents, or his parents scolding him always left him feeling like a child. "I needed the information stored inside changeling's head, his memories were too fractured to be of any use, but the aura isn't like the mind. It can be corrupted, but it takes a lot more to break it."

Air rushed out of his grandfather and he seemed to deflate, "At least tell me you found something useful after taking such a monumental risk?" he asked in a voice filled with exasperation and a touch of begging.

Harry nodded slowly, allowing his hand to drop back to his side, "The black aura belongs to something called in infernal, the man behind all this is short. About three and a half to four feet. He has yellow eyes and a grey goatee."

"At least those are some distinctive features, I've never heard of in infernal though."

"Me neither, but then again this guy does seem to have a habit of pulling things from another universe, so maybe it's not a native of this one."

"True," Mitchell clapped his hands together, "but now onto a more important matter. Your mutant abilities are in a state of flux."

"What does that mean?"

"I honestly don't know, but you've been changing since you absorbed the aura of Amycus, Alecto, and Walden all those years ago, the introduction of the black or awakened the blood of Shuma-Gorath in your veins, furthering those changes." He locked eyes with Harry, "Speaking of that, what can you tell me about it?"

"I don't know much, but I do know my great, great, grandmother on my father side was from a coven that worshiped Shuma-Gorath."

"I think they did more than worshiped Shuma-Gorath, what was her name?"

"Wanda Zatara, why?"

"Because I think we need to ask Miss Zatara some questions." Walking over to Harry, Mitchell placed his hand on his shoulder. In a swirl of black energy, they disappeared.

–**XX –**

Appearing on the roof of Potter industries in the middle of the helicopter pad, Mitchell gestured for Harry to move away.

Stars still twinkled in the sky above, but off to the east, just the barest hint of sunrise could be seen.

Stepping off the raised piece of circular concrete, Harry turned to face his grandfather.

Streamers of black energy began to rise from beneath his body. They wrapped around him, forming a dark cloak that billowed in the wind from their high-altitude. Darkness consumed his eyes, and an outline of purple energy traced his hands.

A weight settled on Harry's shoulders, pressing down on him as if the world itself was holding its breath.

The wind picked up, pulling clouds into a funnel above them, lightning flashed sending an echo through his body.

Mitchell stretched forth his hand, a ring of silver fire burst into life at the edge of the roof, just inches away from the raised lip that Kept people from falling over.

Mitchell looked at his grandson, and Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as he stared into those dark orbs, "Put some of your blood in the circle," he said, his voice resonating with power.

Slowly, Harry moved forward. _'So, this is grandfather's true power. If he can alter the world with just the barest hint of it, what could he do if he really tried?'_

Stopping before the circle of flames, Harry raised his hand, only to realize he didn't have a knife. With barely a thought, he shifted his fingers on his right hand into claws. Digging the claw on his thumb into his left wrist until it drew blood, he flicked it into the flames, stepping back as the flames went from silver, to a glowing white.

Mitchell's voice cut through the air, leaving a faint hum of power in its wake, "Wanda Zatara, by the blood of your descendent I call you forth."

The flames flared, shooting a good six feet into the air, when they fell away, a woman stood in their place. Her dark hair whipped around in the wind, the white stripe of her hair glowing with the same luminescent light as the fire.

Harry moved forward, letting his eyes roam over her form.

She was 5'11"" tall with Auburn hair, strands of white hair framed her face. Her blue eyes shone like the early morning sky. A white corset highlighted her narrow waist. Tight black pants showed off the curves of her legs, and a red cloak was draped over her shoulders.

She took a step forward, the heel of her boots clicking on the concrete, "Why have you pulled me from the void?" Red energy crawled around her fingers.

Mitchell glanced at Harry, "It was your blood that brought her forth, you need to be the one to speak."

Exhaling, Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He took a step forward.

Wanda's eyes snapped to him.

"My name is Harry James Potter, I am the great, great, grandson of your daughter Julia. We have called you here to ask why the blood of Shuma-Gorath runs through my veins."

Wanda took a step forward, staring at Harry's face, "Julia, my baby, I remember," she shook her head, "I saw her where I was," she glanced back at where the ring of fire had been, she placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

Harry stiffened as he felt Wanda's power flow through his body. It touched something deep within his being and resonated with it. His aura flared around his body, his eyes glowing a pale but bright emerald green.

Wanda smiled, "You really are my grandson, but it appears you take more after my Armen. The blood of Apocalypse runs strong in you."

"Armen? Apocalypse?"

Wanda took a step back, "Armen Ikarus, my husband, hailed from the Akkaba clan, who were the children of Apocalypse, a nearly immortal mutant, some say he is the first," she shook her head, "but in death I learned the truth, he is an ancient one who was lucky enough to find celestial technology to increase his power."

"My Armen was born with the ability to mimic the powers of others. They plan to use him as a vessel for Apocalypse return, when he learned of this he ran away."

Wanda glanced at the horizon.

Orange light was beginning to spread through the sky.

"We don't have much time."

"To answer your question, my parents were part of a society, cult, whatever you want to call it that worshiped Shuma-Gorath for his power. In order to gain his favor, my father, Giovanni, became a vessel for Shuma-Gorath and lay with my mother, Lena, that is why his blood runs through your veins."

"Why didn't Shuma-Gorath show up when I cast a ritual to reveal the family tree."

"In his own messed up way, he was trying to protect me, as long as I existed, the veil between worlds were weakened. Unfortunately for him, I use the power I gained from him to push back his attempts to enter this world. Until one of the creatures he summoned into this world finally killed me. With my death the veil gain strength, but remained weak because of my daughter." She stared at the two men, "that is our family history."

"However, just because his blood runs through your veins doesn't mean you have to follow his path. Use the power you gained from him to carve a future away from his dark history."

Wanda's body burst into white fire.

Harry took a step forward.

Streamers of white fire began to waft off her body in all directions.

As the first rays of the morning sun crested the roof, Wanda burst into white embers that faded into nothing before they hit the rooftop.

Harry turned to his grandfather, "Well, we have our answers, what do you want to do now?"

Mitchell took a step off the helicopter pad, his dark cloak dispersed leaving him in his button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of dark slacks, and very shiny shoes.

"Well you have a mystery to solve, but before that I want to make sure you're physically ready."

"And how do you want to do that?"

An almost sinister smile curled his lips, "The same way my father did when you were training, through a spar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 7**

Harry stood in the training room in another part of the subbasement of Potter industries. White tile covered everything only broken up by the strips of crystal that climbed the curved walls to meet in the middle of the dome ceiling.

Dropping into a crouch, he placed his hand on the knee of his grey sweatpants applying pressure to stretch out his legs.

After Wanda Zatara disappeared, his grandfather ran some more tests on him. His body now emanated a Psionic field. By manipulating it, he could increase his physical abilities, and create clothes.

Twisting his upper body, he pulled his left arm across the chest of his black T-shirt before switching to his right. Finally, he bent backwards, until his spine popped.

Straightening up, he slid his bare feet across the cool floor.

"Are you ready?" Mitchell Evans stood across from his grandson, his emerald gaze never leaving the product of his blood. He was dressed in a grey GI. He ran a hand along his chin, smoothing the cactus like hair of his beard.

Dropping his hands to the side, black energy curled around his fingers, forming into black gloves. Obsidian plates glistened on the knuckles. He took in a deep breath, his broad chest swelling with air.

Power flowed through his body as he released it.

An aura of purple energy danced around him like fire, the screaming faces of the souls he absorbed just by being in a large city silently howled their pain at the world.

Green energy filled Harry's eyes. Wisps of emerald fire curled around his biceps. Sliding his right foot back, he pushed off the ground, exploding forward with incredible speed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Mitchell thrust his hand forward, black energy burst into existence before him twisting into a skeletal hand. Its bony fingers reach towards Harry, the pointed nails at the end glinting like spear tips.

Spinning on his heels, Harry dodged the hand. Thrusting his fist forward, a wave of green fire fired out like a cannon.

Obsidian energy burst out of Mitchell's hand, forming into a sword. With a flick of his wrist, he cut the flames in half.

In that moment, Harry had closed the distance between them. His leg launched upwards in a kick.

Mitchell leaned backwards, rolling out of the way.

Coming up he eyed his grandson.

Sweat glistened on his brow, his chest rose and fell at a rapid rate.

Mitchell frowned, _'His powers may have increased, he may be physically stronger than he's ever been before, but it doesn't look like his body can produce the energy needed to keep up a prolonged fight.'_ Wrapping both hands around his sword, he charged forward.

Straightening, Harry stretched his hand out to the side, green energy flowed from his palm, forming into a translucent cultic dagger. Energy flowed up his left arm, molding into a bracer.

Running forward, he went to meet his grandfather.

With a yell, Mitchell brought his sword down in a vertical slash.

Raising his left arm, Harry caught the blow on his bracer.

A shudder went through his body as the tile beneath him cracked under the force of the impact. His arm shook under the strength of his grandfather's attack.

Lips twisting in a grimace, he thrust his cultic dagger forward, aiming to pierce his grandfather's chest.

Black tentacles burst up from the ground. One wrapped around his blade stopping it in its tracks, the others shot towards him.

Letting go of his dagger, he allowed it to fade out of existence while pushing off the floor.

He flew backwards, but the tentacles kept coming. With a force of will, a translucent green diamond shaped barrier appeared in front of him.

Two tentacles slammed into it.

With a sinister smile, Harry focused Psionic fire through the shield.

The tentacles writhed like snakes as they burned away.

While two of the tentacles burned away, the last two went around the barrier. One wrapped around his wrist to hold him in place, the other stiffened, becoming like a spear as it sped towards his middle.

Harry's hand snapped down, wrapping around the charging appendage.

His fingers slid along its slick surface, barely halting its momentum.

On instinct his abdomen shifted, transforming into a construct of psychic energy.

The tentacle impacted his stomach like a battering ram.

It was unable to pierce his skin, but the force of the blow still sent him flying backwards.

He tried to tuck his body into a ball to absorb the fall but all he succeeded in doing was landing on his legs. With a grunt, he bounced along the floor, finally coming to a stop at a curved wall.

Mitchell strode forward, his hands in the pockets of his Gi.

Harry did better than he expected. His grandfather grew stronger each day, absorbing the energy of death produced in the city.

Harry rose to his feet, ignoring the way his legs shook. He swayed slightly before leaning against the wall. He looked at his grandfather, a tired smile spreading across his face, "Good match old man," he panted lightly, "maybe next time don't hold back."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow, "If I do that, I might end up killing you."

"It would be worth it, I'm curious what you can really do if you let loose."

Mitchell shook his head.

Harry straightened up, "So, what have you learned?"

Mitchell raised his hand, the crystal strips in the walls flashed, holographic screens shimmered into existence inches away from his fingers. Poking at the screens, a three-dimensional image of Harry's body hovered in midair waves emanating from its form.

"Your body produces a certain amount of unique energy to fuel your abilities, but when you fight, your body burns through that energy faster than your cells can produce it."

"How do you suggest I fix it?"

"Honestly you need to find someone that has organs that allow them to absorb energy and convert it into power. You then need to take their aura so you can have the power, otherwise you're always going to have to worry about overtaxing yourself in battle."

Harry grimaced, "I really don't like the idea of hunting someone for their aura. I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoy the rush of absorbing new power, but at the same time if I go down that path, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to come back."

"I figured you would say something like that, I think I have a temporary fix. Pressing a button on the holographic screen, Mitchell held out his hands, a silver briefcase appeared on his turned-up palms. Balancing it on one hand, he reached his left around to open the case.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

Inside the case nestled in molded foam was folded cloth with a mirror surface, a gnarled piece of wood with a bronze handle, and a golden ring with a white oval set in its center.

"Are those?"

"Yes, they are the Hollows."

Stretching a hand forward, Harry hesitated to touch them, his paternal grandparents had given up their lives to search for and unite these artifacts. He glanced up at his grandfather, "What are they doing here and why are you giving them to me? Seems to me with your power set. You are their rightful owner."

"Your father did not want to take such powerful artifacts into otherworld so he left them in my care. As for being the rightful owner, I may carry the blood of Arawn in my veins, but I am lacking a key component."

"The magic."

Mitchell inclined his head, "That's right, when Julia Potter was adopted by Hadrian's descendants, they transferred the line of succession for family magic over to her. Only someone with a connection to both brothers can properly wield the hollows."

"What happens if you don't have that connection?"

Mitchell's hand curled into a fist, "I don't think Arawn created the hollows alone. I think they were meant to serve a greater purpose and only the right person can complete that purpose."

"and you think I'm that person?"

"I don't know, you will have to try them on and find out."

"What happens if I'm not?"

"Then the hollows will increase your power, but also become an almost unbearable weight upon you while you wear them. That weight will make it almost impossible for you to wield the hollows to their full potential."

Harry locked eyes with his grandfather, "I take it you speak from experience?"

"Let's just say I'm eager to see what will happen when the requirements are met."

"And you think this will help me with my problem?"

"Yes, but I still think you need to find someone who has the organs to convert energy into power. Your own mutation will change the organs to make sure they produce the right type of power."

"So, what do you think our ancestor wants the person who unites these to do?"

"You're stalling."

"Of course, I am I want to know what I'm about to sign myself up for!" Releasing a breath, Harry focused a little bit of his power into the items.

A green aura shone around them as they floated out of the box.

With a gesture, Mitchell made the box disappear while taking a step back.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That's comforting."

A wide smile spread across his grandfather's face, "Isn't it."

The cloak draped over him, wrapping around him like a second skin before sinking into his flesh.

He fell to his knees as a searing pain shot through his chest, the ring slid onto his finger bursting into grey energy and sinking into his veins.

His veins shone with pale silver light as grey energy poured from his eyes and mouth.

He lifted into the air; his limbs splayed out.

His back arched, the wand flew forward, slamming vertically into the center of his chest.

He knelt there; his body arched outwards as grey energy crawled across his body. After what felt like an eternity, he fell backwards.

He lay on the floor, thanking whatever deity existed for the cool tile that soothed the heat from his body.

"Well, that was different."

Harry opened his eyes, each lid felt like it had a Fifty pound weight attached to it.

His grandfather knelt beside him, his green eyes raking over his form. He reached his left hand forward, poking the center of his chest.

Harry pulled in a sharp breath through his teeth.

Mitchell cocked his head to the side, "Did that hurt?"

"No," he said through gritted teeth, "I just did it because I like the sound."

"Oh, good."

Eyes narrowing into slits, he tried to push himself into an upright position, his arms shook with the effort.

His grandfather moved around behind him, helping him sit up and lean against one of the curved walls.

With a gesture, the holographic screen reappeared before Mitchell. Grey energy flowed through the body displayed on the screen, he glanced at Harry, the good news is, it seems to have worked. "Your cells are now producing more energy."

He poked the screen displaying Harry's DNA, the screen enlarged, showing Harry's DNA strand with the red cells curving to intersect. Green cells grew across the red creating a bridge, interspersed with the green cells, was a new row of black.

"Looks like you have awakened your heritage from Arawn, do you feel any different?"

Leaning against the wall, Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet. Once upright, he shook his head, "Not really."

Raising his left hand, Mitchell rubbed it back and forth along his chin, "Maybe it needs something else to trigger it."

Harry looked down at his chest, over his heart etched in silver was a stylized triangle. A line split the triangle in half with just a hint of it poking out the top. A circle surrounded the spot where the line and top of the triangle intersected.

He gestured to the Mark, "What is this?"

Mitchell glanced away from the screen, "The Mark of the hollows," he turned back to stare at the information coming in.

"Did this happen to you when you tried on the hollows?"

"No, but my abilities did get an increase. I think it had something to do with the magical energy awakening my divine genes."

Harry gestured to the Mark, "So, what does this mean?"

Mitchell raised his shoulders, "I don't know."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when a ringing echoed through the room.

A feminine voice trailed after it, "Incoming call from Nicole Orr."

Harry angled his head towards the ceiling, "Hello?"

"Harry," where are you, Nicole asked.

There was a slight pant to her words, letting him know she was moving fast.

"Visiting family, why?"

"Remember how you asked me to look into disappearances in the park around the area where we found Masque?"

"Yeah?"

"There have been a steady stream of bodies and disappearances there over the past decade."

Harry tensed, "Wait for me, I'm on my way."

"No can do, Potter, the line clicked."

"Dammit," in a black blur of motion, Harry vanished from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 8**

Nicole Orr moved swiftly through the forest, putting most of her weight on her toes as she danced around fallen leaves. Cool air burned in her lungs as she moved through the trees, her gun at the ready as she approached the site where Masque died.

She stepped into the clearing, her eyes locked on the large stone that used to be fastened to beneath a tree, but was now rolled aside to reveal a tunnel, a faint yellow light shining up from within.

Raising her left hand, she flipped on the light fastened to the barrel of her gun before making her way forward.

She paused at the mouth of the tunnel, eyeing the roots that once held the stone in place but now dangled uselessly in her path. _'Did she really want to do this? Whatever had moved the stone had to be strong and all she had was a gun.'_

She shook her head, tightening her grip on her gun, _'She was a NYPD officer, a former agent of shield, she was trained to deal with the incredibly strong and unknown, but more important than that. She took an oath to protect and serve and that's what she was going to do.'_

With her gun at the ready, she took a step down the tunnel, soft earth gave beneath her feet. She took another, grimacing at having to pull her boot from the mud. _'If something was down here and it wasn't just her paranoia, she was going to need her speed.'_

Cool night air was replaced with the scent of damp earth and mold, hanging roots scraped along her leather jacket.

As she moved down the tunnel, she looked around her.

It didn't make a lot of sense that this tunnel was dark, unless the person who lived here could see in the dark. Pausing, she swept her light around.

A flash of copper caught her attention.

Moving the light back, she traced a copper wire half buried in the tunnel wall to a rectangular fixture.

Shattered and melted glass hung from broken bulbs inside the fixture.

Kneeling down, she allowed her light to trace the ground, finding broken pieces of glass smooshed into the mud.

Pushing herself to her feet, she made her way down the tunnel._ 'It looks like whoever lives here had a visitor, and they weren't friendly.'_ She shook her head, _'at least I found out now instead of walking in on them.'_

A tunnel opening loomed before her.

Pressing her back against the wall, she inched her way forward until she could peer around the corner.

The room beyond was of a moderate size.

Two tables sat against the wall on either side, packed with a variety of things.

Glistening white sacks hung from the walls amidst bare light bulbs.

The light from the bulbs showed her the motionless bodies curled inside.

She took all of this in in a moment, but what really drew her attention was the large dark-skinned man kneeling before a raised dais. Splintered pieces of stone littered the ground around him, and the light glistened off the spikes emerging from his shoulders and elbows.

White hair hid most of his face, but red eyes were focused on the form splayed across the floor before him. Thick fingers pulled a syringe from within her mouth with surprising gentleness.

She focused on the woman. She was 5'10" tall wearing Golden armor that clung to her body. Dark hair framed her pale face, and smoke rose up from the hole blasted through her chest.

Melted gold flowed over the hole, cooling and joining together into ugly strands.

Her brown eyes were wide open, and her bright red lips were parted in surprise.

Nicole's hands tightened on her gun as she recognized the woman from old Shield files.

She was Adriana Soria, a former subject of the super soldier formula from World War II. A lot of her file had been redacted, but it was said to a failed. However, as she looked around, she doubted that.

Pulling back around the corner, she closed her eyes.

Focusing on everything she'd seen, she pushed it out of her mind.

Shield had some telepaths on staff, if an agent was on a mission and came across important information that they couldn't get out, they could try to send it to one of these telepaths. She was trying to do that now, hoping her personal relationship with Harry would make things easier.

With her message hopefully sent, Nicole tightened her grip on her gun. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out before spinning around the corner her gun raised, "Freeze."

The big man turned, one corner of his mouth twisting into a sneer, "Fool," he raised his large hand, his thick fingers splayed.

The earth beneath Nicole shifted, she sank into the ground up to her knees before it transformed back into hardened earth. Her finger squeezed the trigger, the echo of two shots reverberating through the room.

Air whipped around her assailant, stopping the bullets in their tracks.

Turning back to the body, the man flicked the fingers of his raised hand. Lightning shot through the air.

Nicole's eyes widened as the lightning closed the distance between them.

–**XX –**

Harry blurred into existence in the clearing where Masque died, dead leaves swirling around him. Pale emerald energy wafted off his body, glowing green eyes locked onto a tunnel that hadn't been there the last time he was here.

He took a step forward, only to rock backwards as images slammed into his mind.

A muscular man kneeling over a woman's body, a syringe buried in her mouth.

A bright flash and a sizzling crack of electricity brought him back to reality.

The energy wafting around his body wavered like a heat haze as he blurred forward, disappearing down the tunnel.

–**XX –**

Appearing in a medium-sized room at the end of the tunnel, Harry's gaze swept around.

A muscular dark-skinned man knelt on the floor beside the body of a woman, his hand outstretched, pale smoke rising from his palm.

Harry focused on the downed woman, he recognized her from the images Nicole sent to him and her short file in shield headquarters.

Adriana Soria fearing that the Germans would win World War II became part of a super soldier program allowing herself to be exposed to radiation in an attempt to awaken mutant genes. The project was deemed a failure after the parties involved tried to kill each other.

Adriana Soria was then placed into an insane asylum under a cover story. Years later, she awakened her spiderlike powers and escaped. That is where her short file ended.

The mystery man removed a syringe from Adriana's mouth.

His head slowly turned; pupilless red eyes locking onto him.

"Another one," he growled

Harry ignored him, focusing on the other body in the room.

A blackened feminine form lay smoking against the far wall.

Marks on the floor and an impact outline on the wall let him know some force had blown the body where it now rested, he absorbed all this in a clinical fashion.

The emotional part of his mind ignored this, an outline of Nicole Orr's living form overlaid the corpse, the twisted remains of her gun still clutched in her gnarled fingers.

Ignoring his enemy, he made his way over to Nicole's body. Kneeling down beside her, he stretched his hand forward, a layer of Psionic energy created a glove around his hand. Laying his hand on her head, he felt the skin give beneath his touch.

Bile rose in his throat, but he swallowed thickly and pressed forward. He took a deep breath, unintentionally inhaling the scent of cooked flesh. Turning his head, he spat on the ground before focusing on the body of his friend.

"I'm sorry Nicole, I should've gotten here sooner," he removed his hand from her head and rose to his feet. Slowly, he turned locking eyes with the only other living thing in the room, "Who are you, and why did you kill my friend?"

The man said nothing, lightning curled around his body, shooting off the spikes protruding from his shoulders to blast craters in the walls.

Harry's hands curled into fist, emerald energy filled his eyes, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Energy flew from his body slamming into the man.

He rocked backwards' spittle flying from his lips to settle in his dark beard.

His name was Meruda. He grew up in a small village in Kenya. A storm wiped out his village. To survive he became a mercenary. Years later a mutagenic mist would give him the power to manipulate the weather. It was around this time he learned of the mutant Ororo Munro who could also manipulate the weather.

Being from arrival tribe, he became convinced that she was the one that killed his people. He attacked her tribe while she was in America killing many. Ororo managed to defeat him with the help of her friends. At the age of twenty-one he was sent to prison for life in a shield facility.

When shield closed down in 2017, he was being moved to another facility when the truck he was in was attacked. A man in a dark cloak freed him with the promise of revenge against Ororo if he would help him.

Red energy flared around Meruda, forcing Harry out of his mind. His pure red eyes narrowed, "I was going to allow you to live since I have what I came for, but now you die." Slipping the syringe into a leather pouch at his waist, he surged forward, the ground under his feet shifting to provide more force.

Emerald energy swirled around Harry's right hand, coalescing into a cultic dagger. Bending his legs, he went to meet him, hovering a few inches off the ground.

He drove his dagger forward.

Meruda twisted his head to the side, a few white hairs drifting to the ground. Meruda drove his elbow forward, the elbows spike poised to pierce Harry's throat.

Harry's left hand shot up, knocking the spike off course. The point of the bone protrusions grazed his neck. He grimaced at the stinging pain and ignored the warm fluid flowing down his shoulder.

Spinning, he reversed the grip on his dagger driving it towards Meruda side.

A burst of wind shot from his body, blowing Harry away and sending Meruda in the opposite direction.

Harry flew across the room, tearing down cocoons and sending the loose bulbs swaying back and forth.

The cocoons hit the ground tearing open to reveal brown emaciated bodies, their skeletal features twisted in horror.

The earth gave underneath Harry, crawling over him in an effort to bind him in place. Emerald energy exploded from around him, sending the earth and all directions. He rose to his feet, sweat running down his body, his chest heaving.

He was burning up too much energy, but more important than that, he was hungry. His fingers bent into claws, the bones and skin shifting to form a sharp point.

Lightning flew forward.

Psychic energy shot from Harry's body in a stream. It intercepted the lightning, creating an orb where the two energies met before exploding outwards.

The room shook, more cocoons fell to the floor, busting open to reveal their grizzly contents. Dust and smoke hung heavy in the air.

Harry stood there, struggling with what to do, part of him wanted to kill the man who murdered his friend. Another part of him wanted to feed.

The dust began to fade.

Meruda turned slicing at the air, a jagged tear appeared in reality bleeding red energy.

Meruda took a step forward.

Get back here, Harry screamed launching himself forward.

Meruda turned as Harry tackled him through the tear.

The tear flared before slowly growing shut.

–**XX –**

The two men slammed into wet grass, rolling along the ground as they fought for dominance.

Meruda thrust his elbow spike at Harry.

Harry pushed away flying backwards through the air.

Crisp clean air sweeter than anything he had experienced on earth burned his lungs as he looked around.

He was standing in a forest in the middle of a clearing.

Dark clouds roiled in the sky multicolored lightning flashing between them.

As he breathed in the air, he could feel energy coming into his body with each breath.

His shirt shimmered off his body, he stretched his arms over his head reveling in the way the wind wrapped around him. Silver light caught his attention.

He looked down, the deathly hollows symbol in the center of his chest was glowing with a faint silver light that got brighter with each second.

Lowering his arms, he eyed Meruda as the man rose to his feet.

"Where are we?"

Meruda's lips twisted in a smirk, "Welcome to our playground." Wind whipped around his body and he shot into the air.

Harry thrust his hand into the air, "Get back here you coward!" A blast of pure psychic power shot from Harry's palm streaking towards Meruda.

Meruda's eyes widened at the oncoming attack.

Suddenly, a purple lightning bolt shot out of the sky striking the psychic energy. It traveled down Harry's blast flowing into the symbol of the deathly hollows in the center of his chest.

Harry's world spun end over end as he flew backwards. He slammed into the ground his mind spinning as he tried to process what happened. Purple electricity crawled over his body, the deathly hollows symbol in his chest shining like a silver sun.

He tried to move, but found he couldn't, fear gripped his heart.

'_Was he paralyzed?'_

He relaxed as he felt something crawl across his skin.

'_At least he could still feel.'_

A rustling in the grass caught his attention.

He turned his head to find a squirrel looking at him.

"Sorry little buddy, but I need to know what's going on." His eyes flashed emerald as he projected himself into the squirrel's mind.

Looking at himself through the squirrel's eyes, he found that a dark green exoskeleton was overtaking his body growing with each pulse from the symbol of the deathly hollows.

Purple electricity danced around the exoskeleton, leaving streaks of color in its wake.

'_This isn't good,'_ he thought just as the cocoon grew over his head and pulled him back into his body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 9**

Meruda soared through the air, a tornado of wind whipping around his lower half. His red eyes scanned the ground, watching as black unicorns ran across the open field, their silver horns glowing with an inner light.

A crack of thunder drew his gaze upwards, he watched as red, yellow, dark green, and light green colored lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. A frown slipped onto his features. The purple lightning was missing. What did that mean?

He shook his head he couldn't focus on that right now he had a job to complete.

A dark Tower came into view, its precisely cut ebony stones seem to absorb the light.

He dipped down skimming over the tiled roof as he landed before the arched doorway.

As soon as he touched the walkway that curved through the grass around the tower, a heavy weight settled on his shoulders, the world seemed to darken.

His hand curled into a fist, he had to do this, he had to serve this man until he could gain revenge for his people. Their deaths would not go unanswered.

Reaching his hand forward, he wrapped his fingers around the brass ring of the door. With a simple flex of his arm, the door swung open, revealing the darkness within.

Straightening his back, he took a deep breath before striding inside.

–**XX –**

A few strides in, the darkness gave way to immaculate stone walls. Iron braziers burned, beating back the darkness.

Pausing before three doors, he looked them over.

Each one was set into an arched frame. Bronze rings flickered with fire light.

Stepping towards the middle door, he opened it.

He walked across a long stone bridge, glancing at the hovering crystals on either side of him that glowed with a pale light. Each one of the crystals held a body, their features hidden by smoke. These were people Herpo had pulled from the multi-verse.

Part of him was still amazed at the versatility of magic, he had some magical potential, and wanted to develop it, but what Herpo had become, he shook his head, he wanted power, but he didn't want to lose himself for it.

The bridge began to expand into a circular platform.

A small three-foot-tall figure in black robes stood in the center of the circle.

Meruda reached into the pouch at his waist. Pulling out the syringe, he flicked it through the air, keeping it aloft with a gust of wind, "I brought you what you asked for, now when do I get my revenge."

Herpo the foul slowly turned to face Meruda.

Yellow eyes burned like candle flames from beneath the man's hood. Short gnarled grey fingers were wrapped around the silver cobra head that topped his cane. "Patients," a voice rasped, the sound was like wind blowing across sandpaper, "once we conquer this world, you can have your revenge."

"Until then," he raised his hand, slowly, his fingers stretched out.

The movement reminded Meruda of an old machine struggling to work.

A thump behind him caused him to turn.

He found a zombie Ororo standing on the platform, clumps of her long white hair were missing, her dark skin was wrinkled and hung off her bones, rotten teeth poked from her gums, and empty eye sockets peered at him with an intensity that they shouldn't have.

"You may use this one to practice, after all, you don't want a repeat of your last performance."

Meruda's lips curled in disgust, "You want me to fight this creature, it won't even be a challenge."

Herpo turned back around to stare into the darkness, "Prove it to me and I may provide you something better."

–**XX –**

James Potter jumped through the trees, twisting his head so that the horns of his helmet wouldn't get caught in the branches above him. Wind whipped around his naked arms, the blade of his short sword bounced against his leather pants, and fog spilled onto the air with each exhalation.

He glanced to his side.

Lily kept pace with him, an ethereal glow shining from within her body, outlining her pale white gown as it billowed in the wind. Her long red hair flowed behind her like flames.

She glanced over at him, a smile curling her pale pink lips.

For a moment, he lost himself in her emerald eyes.

It'd been a little over two years since they took on the mantels of Cernunnos, Celtic God of the forest, animals, hunting, fertility, and harvest and the Morrigan, goddess of death, battle, doom respectively.

He feared that inheriting the power and mantle of gods after the deaths would change their relationship, but if anything, it made them stronger.

Lily's head snapped forward, she inhaled, white vapor began flying towards her, it floated into her mouth and nose, causing her body to glow brighter.

A shudder ran down James's spine as he saw this, while he gained power over nature and the wild Hunt, Lily's connection to death became even stronger, she turned to him, her eyes glowing, "We're getting close, there are a lot of dead up ahead."

Lily faced forward, the memories of the souls she had absorbed flashing through her mind along with the rage of their deaths. It burned in her like a fire in her chest. Her hands curled into fists, she enjoyed the power increase being the Morrigan gave her, but she hadn't seen her son in years.

Avalon had to be closed off a year after they came here to keep the energies that run rampant through this realm from affecting earth. The last thing they needed was the energies spilling out into the earth.

He may be over fifty, but in a family where longevity was a staple, that barely meant anything.

The trees around them gave way and they landed on the ground in a crouch, their right foot position forward.

Lily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, thankful that her arrival in Avalon and the awakening of her divine blood didn't give her pointed ears, "Do you sense any animals around?"

James Potter looked around him, they were at the entrance of a small village. Twenty-foot-high walls encircled the village. Black smoke slithered into the sky from within the walls.

"Are you kidding, I didn't sense any animals on the way here," one corner of his mouth quirked upwards, "I guess that makes them smarter than us."

Lily moved towards the iron gates set in the wall, "He has to be stopped."

James fell into step behind her, "I know, I just think we should've brought more people."

With barely an extension of her arm, Lily pushed the gates open, she glanced over her shoulder, "Brace yourself."

Lily moved into the town, her eyes sweeping over her surroundings.

Log cabins lined the road on either side of her, their straw roofs burning, belching black smoke into the air. As she watched, one roof collapsed inwards.

Fire exploded out the windows from the sudden inrush of air, sending glass into the garden beside the house.

Bodies lay in the streets, holes burned through their chests.

Lily knelt down, closing the terrified eyes of an Elven child.

Moving beside his wife, James placed a hand on her shoulder, "You were right, he has to be stopped."

A white aura exploded around Lily, twisting until it formed a vortex around her.

A rush of air caused both the Potters to tense.

The bodies began to float limply in the air.

"Hello again," a voice from high above them called.

Both Potters craned their necks upwards.

The man before them was 6'2" lean and muscular. His skin was grey, with the only spot of color being an inverted triangle with a figure 8 in its center on his chest half hidden by his crossed arms.

Long black hair blue in the breeze, and pale colorless eyes gazed down at them with a hint of curiosity.

Loose-fitting blue pants flapped in the breeze as he drifted towards the ground, his bare feet sinking into the earth a good inch as he touched down. "Why do you keep following me?"

Lily gestured around her, "Why do you keep killing people, they were innocent."

"I am H'EL it is my mission to resurrect krypton, it's what I was designed to do. To that end, I need raw material," his left hand drifted to a diamond hanging on a golden chain around his neck. Touching it with his pointer and middle finger, a bright flash blinded the Potters.

When it cleared, the bodies were gone only the destruction remained to tell the story of what happened here.

H'El lifted into the air.

Lily's hand shot forward, a translucent white chain exploding from her palm to wrap around H'El's wrist. Her eyes burned a pale white, and when she spoke it was with the voice of a Legion, "You are not going anywhere, you will answer for the deaths here. They cry for vengeance, and their cry has been heard."

H'El looked down at the chain wrapped around his wrist, "Interesting, the beings of this world seem to have abilities unknown to my people, maybe you can help me make them better."

Lily's form swelled with strength, "After what you have done, the only way I'll help you is over my dead body."

"So be it."

H'EL jerked his arm forward, sending Lily hurtling towards him.

Releasing the chains, white energy flared around her, coalescing into angelic wings that spread from her shoulder blades. A sword appeared in her hands, her fingers wrapping beneath its cross-shape guard.

With a flap of her wings, she rocketed upwards. With a roar, she brought her sword down.

H'EL eyes flashed and time slowed down.

Floating to the side, he grabbed the wrist of James Potter as he tried to punch him. Twisting his hips, he threw James towards Lily.

Time resumed its normal flow.

Air exploded from Lily as James slammed into her. Her sword vanished, and her wings flickered before stabilizing. Catching James by the wrist as he began to fall, she flew backwards.

Lowering him to the ground, she eyed H'EL.

She glanced at James, "You got any idea what happened?"

James shook his head, his gaze never leaving H'EL, "While you were coming down with your sword, I decided to attack him from the side. Next thing I know I'm flying into you."

"Same, so either he moves very fast, or he can somehow slow time. Either way the end result would be the same."

James ground his feet into the earth, his body swelled, growing a foot wider, while he topped out at 7 feet. Pushing off the ground, he ran forward his right-hand transforming into an axe.

Arms crossed over his chest, H'EL watched James run forward. Red beams flew from his eyes as James closed the distance.

James zigzagged, trying to get away from the beams, but they seem to curve and follow him. A foot away from his target, a force slammed into his body, throwing him through the air.

Curling into a ball he impacted the ground. Rolling once, he sprung back to his feet his eyes locked on his opponent as he thought over what he'd learned.

'So, heat vision, speed, or time manipulation, strength, telekinesis. How were they supposed to beat someone like this?'

A white streak brought him out of his thoughts.

H'EL's hand snapped up to catch an arrow made of white energy.

He screamed as his fingers wrapped around the shaft, the arrow flaring. He opened his hand, his right hand clutching at his left wrist. He staggered backwards as an arrow impacted his shoulder.

James turned.

Lily stood a short distance away her red hair flowing behind her, a pale translucent bow clutched in her hands, an arrow pinched between her fingers. She released another arrow.

With a snarl, H'EL vanished in a flash of blue.

He appeared behind Lily.

Lily turned, only to catch a grey fist in the face

She flew backwards.

"Lily!"

James sprinted forward.

H'EL blinked into existence before him. Grabbing James's head, he hoisted him off the ground.

James screamed as H'EL applied pressure, "I've had enough of these games." Twisting, he hurled James into the air. A red blast big enough to consume James exploded from his eyes with enough force to rock H'EL on his feet.

"James!" Lily screamed staggering to her feet.

Suddenly, a large body arced through the air intercepting the path of the beams. With a gargled scream, the body vanished beneath the blast, small specks of black ash drifting to the ground.

A pale green energy outlined surrounded James's body gently lowering him to the ground.

James fell to his knees his fingers digging into the earth, a dark bruise slowly appearing on his skin from where H'EL grabbed him.

Slowly everyone turned to stare in the direction the body had come from.

A six foot -tall humanoid stood in a destroyed section of the wall surrounding the village. A Troll and an Ogre dangling from his hands, an outline of energy around their bodies.

Lily stared at the troll, having never seen one up close before.

It was ten ft. tall with dark pink skin, dark hair surrounded the bald crown of his head. Red eyes flicked to each of them filled with fear and hatred. His large hands flexed around a crude wooden club, his large tree sized arms straining against the force holding it in place.

His large belly hid most of the grey lowing cloth wrapped around his waist.

Beads of sweat ran down his face, and his large serrated teeth ground together as he failed to move.

With a shake of her head, she switched over to the Ogre.

The creature was a little shorter than the troll at nine feet. Its body wasn't as large, but it wore crude copper armor. Its yellow eyes were filled with fear. Most of its blocky teeth were missing, and its pointed ears twitched as it stared at the newcomers.

A leather hoop was attached to the belt around his waist, and an empty sword scabbard dangled from his leg. Its large thin hands were glued to its side.

Sweat mattered its short white hair to his head.

Finally, Lily focused on the creature holding them.

Purple tattoos ran down its six-foot frame.

Its green shell-like skin reflected the light.

Its face was featureless with two luminescent orbs where the eyes should be.

Despite its strange appearance, Lily felt like she knew it. There was a pull in her chest that drew her towards the creature.

All of a sudden, the emerald outlines around the troll and ogre flared.

They screamed as the fire consume them before the flames were pulled into the creature, the purple markings on the things body flared, its shiny green skin began to expand.

It took a step forward, a rattling clicking noise echoing from its body.

H'EL cocked his head to the side.

Red beams flew from his eyes, but a foot away from the creature, they distorted turning into a ball of energy that was then absorbed into its body.

H'EL took a step back.

The creature vanished.

A rush of wind flicked Lily's hair, she glanced over to James, to find his gaze locked on H'EL.

Lily turned to find the creature holding H'EL up by his throat, streamers of energy flowed off him and into the creature.

Even as he was losing power, H'EL hammered the creatures head with enough power to send shockwaves through the air, but it didn't move.

As a matter of fact, the impact points would glow each time H'EL hit it as if it was absorbing the strength of his punches.

Before long, his arms collapsed to the side, his chest heaving with exhaustion.

The creature brought him forward until their heads were touching.

H'EL burst into blue flames so bright the Potters had to turn away.

When they turned back, H'EL was gone the crystal he wore around his neck embedded in the creature's chest.

James slowly rose to his feet, he glanced at Lily, his voice echoing in her mind, _'We need to go.'_

Lily shook her head. _'Not yet.'_

She took a step forward.

"What are you doing? Don't go near it!"

"It won't hurt me," Lily said as she reached out with her senses. She could feel the life energies of H'EL, the troll, and the ogre mingled in the creature's body. Beneath that however she sensed a familiar spark.

"Harry?"

The creature turned, its glowing orbs staring at her for a long moment before it dropped into a kneeling position. A sound like hardening stone broke the silence as the glow faded from its eyes

Lily dropped to her knees, trailing a hand along the curve of his jaw, "Oh Harry, what happened to you?"

James approached kneeling on Lily's left side, "Are you sure this is Harry?"

Lily glanced at him with narrowed eyes, "A mother knows her son."

James inclined his head, "What do you think happened to him."

"I don't know, but I suspect someone in Tír na nÓg could tell us."

"Do you actually think they'll let us bring him in the city like this?"

Lily's eyes glowed with power, "Let them try and stop us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Trail of secrets**

**Chapter 10**

Jay Garrick moved around the room, wind from the arched windows ruffling his hair as he paced back and forth in front of his computers, lightning dancing around his skin as he moved at superhuman speed.

He glanced at the holographic screens of his equipment marveling at the advanced technology they had in this universe. That thought reverberated in his mind.

'_This universe.'_

With everything that happened, it seemed like a lifetime ago that he was on the convergence world, a world created by the genius intergalactic collector Brainiac. He had traveled through time in the multi-verse collecting worlds of interest.

His hand curled into a fist.

While he was there, he was older, his power stripped from him, a smile stretched across his face, until an old friend, Kent Nelson restored his youth once Brainiac's power began to fail. He got to be a hero again, got to feel the rush of lightning running through his veins.

Brainiac was defeated, they were being returned to their proper universes, their proper places in time. He may have lost his wife, but he was going home.

Until Herpo the foul pulled him into this world, into a war he wanted no part of.

He shook his head, whether he wanted any part of it or not, he was not willing to let innocents suffer.

He glanced around the room.

Silver strips line the edges of the room. Lines spread out from the strips creating intricate patterns on the floor.

Holographic screens shown along the patterns, giving him the most up-to-date data on his project. Three windows one on either side of him, and one at his back let plenty of air into the room, sending the flames of the chandeliers above him flickering.

Shadows danced on the smooth stone walls.

He flicked his hand, the screen shifted, becoming one large wall in front of him that displayed the dark clouds swimming through the sky. Bolts of dark green, light green, red, and yellow lightning jumped through the clouds.

The room shook as thunder vibrated the building.

A bolt of multicolored lightning shot through the darkened clouds.

To think the dimensional portals that Herpo the foul opened let in energies from his own universe, the still force, strength force, speed force, negative speed force, and sage force now run rampant in this world.

"The Sage force," he muttered aloud, noticing for the first time that the purple lightning that signified the force in question was missing.

He poked the screen, spreading his fingers apart to enlarge and zoom in on the image.

"Where did you go?"

His eyes scanned the lines running across the floor again, to think magic and technology were capable of working together to this scale, he shook his head, he really shouldn't be surprised. Alan Scott had a magic ring that could create anything after all.

The door to his lab slammed open, the hardwood bouncing off the stone.

"Garrick, we need your help."

Lily Potter ran into the room, excitement and fear in her emerald eyes.

"What is it?" Jay asked calmly.

"We found our son, but something's wrong, he's changed."

James Potter moved into the room. His form had swelled. He was now three feet wider and a foot taller topping out at seven feet. His telephone pole sized arms were wrapped around a kneeling figure.

Jay waved his hands around, the lines on the floor rearranged becoming a ring of concentric circles. "Set him on the floor."

James shuffled forward, squatting down as he set his son in the center of the circles.

The ring lit up, a beam of light washing over the figures body.

Jay walked around the figure. He was covered in a dark green shell. Going by his height while kneeling he was six feet tall or a little over. Purple lines ran across his body intersecting to create intricate tattoos. Stopping before him, he stared at the face.

It was featureless, with only a small bump where the nose should be.

He stretched forth his hand, running a finger along one of the purple lines. A spark of electricity jumped off the line and into his finger.

It mingled with the energy of the speed force, and in an instant new knowledge filled his mind.

Turning away, he waved his hands.

Holographic screens appeared around him forming a half circle.

One screen showed Harry's DNA encased in a green film. A box with a line attached to the DNA strand showed him a label. Another screen gave him a view of the DNA unraveling.

Another screen showed him the DNA Harry had absorbed throughout his life unraveling and being restructured, and a final screen showed him what Mitchell had stored on the Asgardian computers when he looked over his grandson.

It was this last screen that gave him the most insight.

"Well?" Lily asked her hands clasped in front of her.

"Well, it appears that your son absorbed the deathly hollows while he was on earth. That energy brought his divine ancestry to the forefront. The influx of energy he received once he arrived here strengthened his DNA from an extra dimensional God called Shuma-Gorath. Combined with his divine Celtic DNA, this created an evolutionary exoskeleton."

James moved forward, his form shrinking as he wrapped his arm around Lily while she chewed on her bottom lip, "So what does this mean?"

Jay poked the screen that showed the DNA unraveling. Labels appeared beside specific cells, Troll, Ogre, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Walden McNair, Stefan Evans, Wanda Zatara, Arawn.

"These are the DNA strands that contain magic, they are being unraveled to form these." He flicked his wrist to the side, the screen slid over to reveal new cells with an octagon shaped center. Purple energy flowed through the sides of the octagon before flowing out through Harry's entire body.

"What does this mean for our son?"

"According to Mitchell Evans notes, which I'm surprised I can get since I'm in another dimension, your son has always been evolving, the influx of these energies sped up the process. He is now changing into something else," he glanced back at them, "genetically when this is finished he may not be your son."

Lily glanced at the encased form of her son, "That doesn't matter as long as he is safe and alive."

James glanced at the octagon's that were sending out purple energy, "Can you tell us anything?"

"The DNA of Hans, Changeling, Beatrice Evans, and H' EL are being unraveled as well. He is being completely changed while some aspects of his DNA are being enhanced."

"Alright I'll just come out and ask, what is that purple energy? I've never seen anything like it."

"That is a spark of the Sage Force from my universe, it is a force that specializes in Psionic abilities, if I had to hazard a guess, when your son emerges from that exoskeleton, he will be Psionic in nature, or at least his mutation will."

"Sage Force?"

Jay flicked his hand.

Another screen appeared showing the storm outside with the multicolored lightning dancing from cloud to cloud.

"As you know I come from another universe. In that universe there are a total of five forces.

The Negative Speed Force," he highlighted the red lightning arcing through a cloud. "The Still Force," he highlighted a light green one. "The Strength Force," he highlighted a dark green one. "The Speed Force," he highlighted gold lightning, "and The Sage force."

"For whatever reason, these forces choose conduits to help them perform their task, that task being keeping the current universe in balance."

"The negative speed force, the still force, and the speed force, are forces that govern the law of motion. While the speed force and the negative speed force give their users the ability to travel through time, by moving at superhuman speed, the still force give the ability to steal motion and the ability to travel into the past."

He shook his head, "There are other abilities granted by these forces, but these are the main ones. The strength force governs gravity, while the Sage force governs the mind."

"I have done research on all these forces, but I find the Sage force to be most interesting, since it can grant or cause evolution. As a matter of fact, in my old universe, there was an entire civilization of telepathic apes."

James shook his head, "Psychic apes, you have got to be kidding me."

Lily elbowed James.

"Ow."

"This is all fascinating, but what does it have to do with our son."

"As you know Herpo the foul has opened dimensional riffs and has been pulling people from other universes to this one for some unknown purpose. In doing so, he has released the forces from my universe into this one, but only a small spark each." He pointed to the screen where the storm still rumbled.

"That is the cause of the storm. Sparks of the forces that weren't meant to be in this world here without proper guidance, but it appears the Sage force has found a vessel, it is now speeding up your son's evolutionary path, changing him into his next, or final evolution."

"Alright, so that's good right, he'll be okay?" James asks a relieved smile spreading across his face.

Garrick shook his head. "I'm not so sure, without the spark of Sage force being connected to the main body, he may turn into a mass of psychic energy and disperse."

Lily moved out of James grasp, a look of determination in her eyes, "So what are our options?"

"Well the way I see it, we could have him absorbed the sparks of other forces that are running rampant in this world and hope they provide the balance that would anchor him to this reality."

"The downside to this is, without the forces being connected to their main counterparts, I'm not sure that they would react the same way. Our other option is, we have him absorb the powers and DNA of someone that is connected to the earth and hope that that connection will provide an anchor for him."

"What would you suggest?"

Jay ran a hand through his dark hair, "I honestly don't know what the right answer is. Until I see how The Sage Force reacts to the mutations of this world, I don't know what the proper course of action would be."

"So, we wait?"

"We wait."

–**XX –**

Herpo the foul stood in the center of his workshop, vials floating around him.

A counter line the walls, forming a square around him. Cauldrons set three feet apart along the counters lining the wall on either side of him.

The counter lining the back wall held more modern equipment such as a centrifuge, laptop and other equipment sat there.

Open books and vials sat in between the spaces left by the cauldrons.

Recesses carved into the walls held more books and potion ingredients.

Torches hung at the four corners of the room, their light barely a speck in the darkness.

He thrust his hand into the air, candles sitting on a chandelier burst to life, bringing more light into the room. Nodding, he plucked the venom from Adriana Soria out of the air as it floated another circuit around him.

Holding it up to the light, he rolled it around in his fingers admiring the colors the light put into the clear liquid.

Hopefully this liquid would be the key to his research.

When he was a child, he discovered he had the ability to peer into other dimensions. He was shunned when he told people what he saw, but eventually a sorcerer from this other dimension, Mordru, an agent of chaos for his world took an interest in him.

For years Mordru trained him in the art of magic. Eventually he discovered Mordru's plan to use him to escape into his earth and rule it is a place of power since Mordru's brand of magic allowed him to manipulate the raw magical energy without having to call upon deities or other dimensional beings to provide it.

He left Mordru then unwilling to be someone else's pawn.

In his hubris, he decided to test his powers. Over the years of training with Mordru he had discovered that he could open portals to other worlds. He tried it and that was when his fate changed forever.

Opening the portal let in an entity called the darkness from Mordru's multi-verse. The emergence of the darkness into this universe drew the attention of the goblin force, the two entities merged inside of him, giving rise to a new entity, the infernal.

It was ironic, he never knew his parents growing up in an orphanage in Greece, and yet he became the metaphorical child of two entities of great power when their energies merged as they clashed within him.

He glanced down at his weathered grey hands, the only problem was his body couldn't contain the power he now possessed, hence his research.

Over the years, he had discovered while wizards could draw on more energy than mutants, mutants had a Sturdier body, so he set out to combine the two.

Unfortunately, only certain powers sets could be enhanced with magical energy, and since mutations were random. At the moment he wouldn't be able to force one of those mutations.

He glanced at the vial of Adriana Soria's venom.

However, with a few alterations, this mutagen could change that.

This was something that could introduce change in the human body without killing the host. At the moment it would eventually turn the recipient into a spider monster, but with a little work he could take care of that.

A smile spread across his face, cracking open his grey skin. Blood ran from the cracks, and his yellow eyes glowed beneath his hood. Once that was done, the real fun could begin.

**Author note: Should Harry absorb the force energies, or find someone with a connection to the earth and take their soul and DNA to finishes metamorphosis?**

**(Merry Christmas.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trail of secrets**

**Chapter 11**

Morgan Le Fay floated in the air above TírnanÓg, the capital of the Celtic gods and the home of the invaders from earth realm. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun, showing off her high cheekbones and pointed chin. Her dark red lips were pressed into a thin line.

A green gown hugged her form, its silver accents highlighting the curves of her body, the loose fabric draped around her feet fluttered in the wind.

Thunder rumbled overhead, rainbow colored lightning flash through the sky, but her emerald eyes never left TírnanÓg.

TírnanÓg was built in the center of an island.

Stone buildings and cobblestone streets weaved all throughout the island, creating a bustling city.

A white stone wall surrounded the edges of the island, a crystal dome emerging from the walls to cover the island shielding it from the other dimensional lightning and high winds.

Her eyes narrowed to slits.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Arthur was asleep, Mordred was dead, it was her time to rule Otherworld, her hands clenched into fist, green energy swirled around her, but then these wizards and witches appeared tainting her world, making the gods stronger, creating a city without asking permission.

They would pay.

She vanished in a burst of green light.

–**XX –**

Appearing in Herpo's lab, Morgan scanned the room, taking in the counters that lined the walls. Beakers, jars, open books, and other equipment sat in the space between cauldrons that were three feet apart.

Alcoves packed with vials of colorful liquid, books, scrolls, and an assortment of other items set above the counters.

Herpo turned from the counter against the far wall, a vial of glowing red liquid clutched in his thin crooked fingers, "Morgan," he rasped, his voice like wind scraping across sandpaper, "what do you want?"

Morgan's nostrils flared and her eyes burned with restrained power, "I came to see how much longer it will be before you keep up your end of the bargain. That wizard city is a blemish on my lands, I want it gone."

"And I want to ascend to my rightful place as a cosmic entity. These things take time."

Morgan flicked her hand.

A wind swept through the room, blowing Herpo's dark cloak from his form.

Morgan scanned his revealed frame.

His body was a compact three-foot-tall, filled with dense muscle. A bulbous nose sat in the center of his face, separating two golden eyes that were to close together. Slicked back silver hair covered his scalp, and a matching goatee curled out from his chin.

His hands curled in on each other, their emaciated forms looking nothing like the muscular parts of his figure. Skin was missing from random places all over his body, revealing raw muscle.

A blackness clung to the wounds, seeming to eat the healthy tissue.

A cruel smile curled her lips, "Well, you better hurry. It doesn't look like you have much time left."

Curling his left wrist, Herpo pulled his cloak back about his body with a force of will.

Ever since the goblin force and the darkness clashed within his body. A small piece of them merged together before they dispersed creating a new entity out of his soul. Unfortunately, the body he was born with couldn't hold the true potential of his new essence.

Alterations made to his body over the centuries had bought him time, he glanced at the vial in his hand, time enough to find a more permanent solution.

"I have enough time left to finish my part of the bargain Oh great Morgan," he sneered.

Morgan sniffed, "See that you do, I would hate to think that the century I spent expanding your knowledge of the mystic arts was a waste." In a swirl of green energy, she was gone.

Herpo glared at the spot where Morgan disappeared. He didn't want to admit it, but Morgan was right. He did owe her for expanding his magical knowledge, and if it's one thing you didn't want it was to owe a Fey a favor. Pulling his cloak tighter around him, he strode from the room.

The mutagen was done, he only needed one more thing to begin his ascension, cosmic energies.

–**XX –**

Jay Garrick checked the ring fastened around the smallest part of the egg-shaped pod that sprouted up around his patient, Harry Potter, a day ago. Another ring wrapped around its thicker base.

The runes carved into both rings glowed with a purple light.

It'd taken a day, but more Sage energy rushed through the dimensional tear, filling in the gap left behind by Harry absorbing the first spark. However, instead of merging back with the storm, it flew straight towards Harry.

This influx of energy caused the exoskeleton, to transform into a green egg-shaped pod.

Purple lines swirled across the pods smooth dark green surface intersecting to create patterns that glowed with power.

Nodding, Jay turned away from the egg.

Raising his hands, holographic screens formed a half circle around him.

"So, how is he?" A soft feminine voice asked.

Garrick glanced over his shoulder.

Luna Lovegood stood a few feet away, her pale blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, her silver moon like eyes gazing at him curiously as her head cocked to one side. A black gown with white trim hugged her curves.

She moved forward. Her petite hands folded behind her back.

For a moment, Jay just stared at her, she reminded him so much of his first wife. She was kind, a little quirky but scary intelligent. She helped him understand this new technology, becoming his unofficial lab assistant.

His fingers flexed, the more impulsive part of him wanted to take her in his arms, he shook his head, that would be a betrayal to his wife.

He cleared his throat, "It looks like Mr. Potter is going to need to absorb the force energies to balance him out. His DNA has completely changed, the closest thing to it we have on file is something called an Eternal."

"However, from the readings the computers are giving me once his body solidifies into its new form, his mind will be stronger than his body."

"Hence why we need to use the force energies to balance him out," Luna said softly.

"Exactly," one corner of his lips quirked upwards, "you up for a project?"

Luna's lips split, showing a hint of her perfect teeth, "Let's begin."

Jay raised his hand.

The sound of grinding stone reverberated through the room, as the bricks that made up the stone wall shifted, forming tables, shelves, and alcoves. The bottom of the alcoves along with the tops of the tables flipped, revealing hidden technology that gleamed in the light.

The backs of the bookcases revolved, pushing out piles of scrolls, and thick leather-bound books.

Luna flicked her fingers, streamers of air wrapped around pieces of tech, lining it up in a particular order on a table that had risen three feet away from the circle in the center of the floor but well inside the lines that traced the walls.

Lines trace the table, keeping the connection established.

Luna looked around her, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, "With all you have developed over the years, you could really help our world."

Jay stared at Luna's pointed ear. According to her, before coming here every witch or wizard had to go through changes to adapt them to a magical ritual environment. Slightly pointed ears became the norm in the wizarding world after those changes, along with enhanced strength, speed, and durability.

They also no longer needed once for magic, but they could use them for delicate procedures like surgery, or amplifiers for rituals. Wand makers of old now produced artifacts allowing one to tap into natural magic.

He had worked with a few of them to help streamline the process, since the magical energies that crisscross the planet had some similarities with the speed force, he shook his head, "And your people could do more than they are doing," he gestured to the wind that was still sweeping through the room.

The wind slowly died down.

"I know, but you've got to remember that to us Morgan Le Fay was a goddess. Even though she doesn't want us here to many it would be sacrilege to go against her."

Luna stared out the window, taking in the glass dome that shielded them from the cosmic storm, "Besides we all came together to forge that," she gestured at the dome.

Jay moved over to the window, staring at the dome.

The still force, the speed force, the negative speed force, the strength force, and the Sage force weren't the only forces to come in through Herpo the foul's tears.

The green, the element of plant life. The red, the element of animal life and flesh. The clear, the element of sea life and water. The white, the element of wind. The Black, the element of decay, and The Melt, the element of rock floated through the portal as well.

However, unlike the forces these were the very embodiments of nature itself. They merged with this land, using the wizards already altered forms to change them even more.

He glanced at Luna, Luna had a connection to the white, she could turn herself into air, here from a distance, and even manipulate the weather to a degree.

Her father Xenophilius Lovegood also had a connection to the white while her mother, Selene, had a connection to the red.

Luna turned away from the window, "Let's get to work," she began moving to the table.

Jay placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, I'm sorry. With my abilities I'm not used to feeling so powerless, but with everything that's happening around here, I feel like I'm in a tailspin with no way out."

Luna placed her cool hand over his, her luminescent eyes staring into his light blue ones, "It's alright, I know the feeling," she turned to stare at the cocoon holding Harry, "but I have a feeling what we're doing here will change everything."

Jay allowed his hand to fall from her shoulder as he moved to stand beside her, "Why, have you seen something?"

According to Luna her family once had powerful Seers in it, the alterations to her DNA, and the introduction of the white seem to have enhanced those gifts, but Luna downplayed it.

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing."

Jay gently turned her to face him, "Are you sure? You know I'll listen, right?"

Luna leaned forward, her soft lips brushed against his cheek, "I know Jay, now," she moved out of his grasp, "we have work to do."

Over the next hour, using their combined knowledge Garrick and Luna constructed a staff with a claw on the top. Five crystals made up the nails of the claw.

Placing his hand over one of the crystals Jay vibrated it.

A spark of gold electricity jumped from his hand to the crystal causing it to glow.

Picking up the staff, he carried it towards the cocoon, before he got within a foot, a spark of purple energy jumped into another crystal.

Luna moved beside him, "I think someone's eager."

"Maybe, but now comes the hard part."

"Do you really think you can catch the other forces contained in that storm?"

"We're just lucky their all contained in a storm."

She moved in front of him, "You're avoiding my question."

He stared into her eyes, "Because I don't know, I haven't used my powers to their fullest extent in years."

"Then let me help you, using my powers, I can make you resistant to air boosting your speed."

"To do that you would have to transform yourself into pure air and wrap around me as I run, I don't know what the results of our powers intertwining would be, I care about you too much to risk that."

Luna grabbed his hand, "You don't think I have the same care for you, you don't think I have the same worry, I don't want to stand here and do nothing while you risk destroying yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Garrick squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry."

In a blur of motion and static electricity he was gone, his white lab coat fluttering to the floor in his wake.

"Dammit," shining white, Luna burst after him, leaving a swirling vortex trail in her wake.

–**XX –**

Garrick sped through the city of Tír na nÓg lightning dancing around his body exhilaration in his heart as he was finally able to release the hold on his power after years.

Within a second he had blown through the gates guarding the city, vibrating his molecules so he could pass through them.

Spinning on his heel, he created a crimson wind as he reversed direction to run up the dome.

Blurring up the dome, he launched himself off it once he reached its apex. Keeping his legs kicking, he propelled himself through the air.

Unfastening the clawed staff from his back, he thrust it into the air, his gaze locked upwards.

He was moving fast enough to see the lightning, but even with his speed and the added height of the dome, he wasn't quite high enough to touch the light.

He began to fall.

Cursing, he switched the staff to his left hand, getting ready to spin his right into a vortex to keep him aloft.

Suddenly, a force wrapped around him, merging with the speed force aura and lifting him higher into the air, "You idiot," a familiar feminine voice whispered in his ear.

"Luna, what are you doing here, this is too dangerous!"

"Not if we do it together, now concentrate."

Biting back his retort, Jay gripped the staff with both hands as Luna guided him through the air towards the pale green lightning of the still force.

As they drew closer, the crystals containing the spark of the speed and sage force glowed. In a bright flash of brilliant green, the energy of the still force sped into a crystal, shining as it resonated with its brothers.

The staff vibrated with the new energy, and Jay felt himself slow down just a bit as energies in the staff reached a new equilibrium.

The dark clouds swirling around them seem to thin and the thunder ringing in his ears lessened.

"Jay," Luna panted in his ear, "we need to hurry."

Reaching out with her abilities, Luna grabbed the wind generated by the five forces, pulling it into her body to give her new strength. Rainbow colored lightning danced around her intangible form as she propelled them towards the next force.

Jay glanced over his shoulder as he felt himself regain speed taking in the lightning dancing across her form, "Luna, what did you do?"

"I use my power to draw the force went into my body to increase my speed so we can get the job done."

"Force wind?"

"What else would you call the wind generated by these forces?"

"Luna! You have no idea what that's going to do to your body."

"Then we better hurry, besides, you were okay doing this to Harry."

Jay wanted to tell her Harry didn't have a choice, and he didn't care about Harry as much as he did her, but in the end, he just shook his head and focused on the task at hand. The sooner he got this done, the better off Luna would be.

In a bright flash of Emerald green, a spark from the strength force was absorbed, and the storm lessened and strength again between the staff and what Luna did they seem to be providing a balance for the energies that were never meant to be released into this world.

"How you doing Luna?" he asked, his gaze locked on the final and in his opinion most dangerous force, the red lightning of the negative speed force.

"Fine," Luna answers, but Jay could hear the strain in her voice, his heart sped up the desire to look over his shoulder and check on her almost overwhelming, but he kept his gaze on the objective, the sooner they finish this, the sooner she would be safe.

This was the most dangerous force to him, if something went wrong with this moment, he could very well die and with Luna bonded this close to him, he may very well take her with him. His grip tightened on the staff as lightning danced in his eyes, he couldn't allow that to happen.

They shot forward, about three feet away from the lightning, Jay drew back his arm, throwing the staff into the center of the crimson energy.

The red lightning struck the final crystal vanishing into it as the staff exploded, sending a bolt of rainbow-colored lightning into the joint forms of Jay Garrick and Luna Lovegood.

They fell towards the ground, rainbow colored energy dancing around them as they separated. They passed like ghosts through the dome, landing back in Jay's lab, a multicolored diamond of the joined force energies between them.

–**XX –**

Jay opened his eyes, finding himself in a white void surrounded by pillars of rainbow-colored energy.

A short distance away, Luna floated in a horizontal position, covered in a film of the same energy.

Rising to his feet, he approached her, "Luna, Luna, can you hear me?" He stretched forth his hand, only for multicolored bolts of electricity to strike it, forcing him to withdraw.

"She's fine."

Jay looked up a figure approached from the distance, the white light of the void falling away to reveal her foreman features.

She was 5'9" tall with short blonde hair that curled at the end to rest on her shoulders. Blue eyes stared at him from an angular face, dark red lips parted in a soft smile. An orange dress was draped over her frame highlighting her narrow hips.

"Joan," Jay breathed.

The woman moved forward, carefully maneuvering herself around Luna's floating form, "Hello Jay."

"Joan!" Jay exclaimed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. They shared a passionate kiss, before Jay pulled back, "How is this possible?"

"The other forces changed your connection to the speed force into the forever force, the force that governs time. Your strong desire to see me, pulled me into this moment just before my death on convergence world."

Jay glanced at Luna, "Is that what is happening to her? Is she becoming bonded to the forever force?"

Joan shook her head, "No, your friend is from a different universe, her DNA is structured different, the laws of this universe are different, so the energy is affecting her in a different way, just like it will Mr. Potter."

"Do you know what is happening to her?"

"She is being changed into the new goddess of storms."

"How is that possible?"

Joan shook her head, "The history and intricacies of this world is fascinating. Before the last Ragnarok, certain Asgardian gods journey to earth to continue their bloodlines, the Asgardian storm goddess Frid was one of them. Luna is descended from this goddess through her father, it was one reason the white bonded itself so tightly with her."

"The force energies are changing her, strengthening her, so that she may accept her destiny."

Jay turned back to his wife, "How do you know this?"

Joan's lips curled, "Perks of being brought here."

For a moment, they just stood together, before Jay forced himself to ask the question he was dreading, "So, what happens now?"

Joan ran a hand down his cheek, "Now, I tell you it's okay to accept the feelings you have for Miss Lovegood."

Jay opened his mouth to say something, but Joan placed a finger over his lips, "It's fine, our time together is done, till death do us part remember?" She glanced at Luna, "you have a new chance at life. Jay, you can have the children we never could, don't waste this chance by clinging to what was."

Jay leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips, pulling back, he pressed his forehead into hers, "I never blamed you for our lack of children."

Joan stared into the distance, "I blamed myself, you were hero, you deserved a legacy."

"Barry, Wally, and all the other flashers I helped train were my legacy."

"Now you can make a new one."

The world around them began to fade.

"Wait!"

Joan smiled as she faded from sight, "Our time is done Jay, now go make a brighter future."

–**XX –**

Jay opened his eyes.

He was in his lab. The force crystal lay underneath his and Luna's joined hands.

Luna, her name reverberated through his mind, along with images of everything that happened. It all rushed through his mind like a bolt of lightning.

"Luna," he exclaimed pushing himself to his knees and cradling her head in his lap, "Luna, can you hear me?"

Her face scrunched up, a soft moan brushed past her lips as her eyes fluttered open, the once her moon like eyes now shone like pure silver.

"Jay," she mumbled softly, "is that you."

"Yeah," he replied running a hand through her straw-colored hair, "it's me."

With a groan, Luna set up.

Jay dropped his hand to her lower back, helping support her.

She turned to him, shifting her hair so it flowed over her left shoulder, "Did we do it, did we get the crystal?"

Jay held up the diamond shining with multicolored energy.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "I certainly wasn't expecting something like that."

"Me either," taking her hand in his, they both slowly rose to their feet.

Turning, they both pressed the crystal into the egg-shaped cocoon, white light filled the room, forcing them to close their eyes as the crystal disappeared inside the cocoon.

When the light faded, they opened their eyes to find that the cocoon had changed.

It was now a crystal shaped egg with a body outlined in its center, red, dark green, light green, purple, and gold streaks ran through the crystal.

Luna swiped a hand over her brow, "Well, if that's it, I'm going to get some rest." She began making her way towards the door.

In a blur of motion Jay grabbed her wrist, "Luna, wait!"

The pale haired beauty turned, a single eyebrow raised, "Yes."

Jay stared at her for a long moment, the conversation with his deceased wife playing through his mind. "Screw it," he muttered under his breath pulling her close and kissing her with passion.

Luna stiffened then relaxed. She pulled her arm free of his grasp to wrap both around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Eventually they broke apart, their lips puffy.

Luna arched an eyebrow, one corner of her mouth quirked upwards, "For being the fastest man alive, you sure are slow on the uptake."

For the first time in a long time, Jay released a true laugh, a rich sound that proved even in the darkest times, one can find a moment of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 12**

It had long been theorized that DNA contained the entire history of a family, the entirety of that family's knowledge.

Harry Potter can now say with certainty that was entirely true. He didn't know how long he floated in the sphere of energy, kryptonian symbols he inherited from H-EL, along with Celtic symbols, and runic knowledge and everything else he inherited from the people he absorbed formed a sphere around him.

When he was finally free, he knew more about the people he absorbed than he ever did before, he found H-EL to be the most interesting. He was created by a race called kryptonians.

The planet was dying, they knew they couldn't evacuate everyone, so they created H-EL out of the best kryptonian families. this granted him abilities unlike any other kryptonian. He was meant to be there guardian, their Savior.

Unfortunately, before they could give him the ark as they called it, a device that would allow him to re-create everyone on krypton from the moments of their deaths, he was pulled off his world by Herpo the foul, leaving it to its grisly fate.

Herpo promised to help him restore his world, but it was a lie Herpo may have figured out how to pull things from the other multi-verse, but he had not figured out how to traverse their himself.

H-EL had learned this moments after arriving in this universe and using his telepathic abilities to peek into Herpo's mind.

He allowed Herpo to think he had fooled him, while he gathered the necessary materials to re-create his race on his own, after all, he was the best of them, he had the technology, he may even be able to improve them.

Harry shook his head, while he found H-EL's quest noble in a sense, it would've never worked. He ran a finger down the crystal embedded in his chest just below his neck, he now had the entirety of krypton's knowledge, someone like H-EL would not have been able to re-create the planets beauty.

He glanced around, trying again to figure out where he was and how he got here. He stood on a road of rainbow-colored bricks.

On one side of the road was a forest, grey dirt stretched as far as the eye could see, blackened trees stretched in the sky, their gnarled limbs like fingers begging the darkness above for water.

Humanoids made of black energy walked through the dead forest, their forms hunched, their steps slow like they could barely bring themselves to move on.

On the other side was lush green grass, bright fruit trees decorated the land, and the sun bathed everything in a golden glow.

White humanoids moved more gracefully then their counterparts with an unnatural balance to their steps, as they walked into the distance, they would vanish into moats of golden light.

At the end of the rainbow -colored road, a structure that reminded Harry of a Mayan temple stretched towards the sky, a golden beam shot from the top of the multitiered square structure, creating a swirling vortex in the sky.

"Where am I?" He asked as he started forward again, something inside of him telling him he would find answers at the end of the road, "How did I get here?"

As he moved onward, the black humanoids began to turn their featureless gazes towards him. With each step down the road, they began taking a step towards him.

Tension began to build in his shoulders. With just a hint of will, a bright luminescent green sword appeared in his hand, he eyed the cross-shape hilt while feeling the energy. The energy was different than he was used to, not quite psychic, but not aura either.

Bioenergy maybe? He shook his head, no, it had some physical properties, but it wasn't bioenergy. What was happening to him?

One of the dark humanoids reached the edge of the multicolored path, its legs bent just before it launched itself at him.

Twisting out of the way, Harry brought his sword up in an underhand strike, cleaving the being in half.

It burst into purple moats of light, before being sucked into the Mark of the Deathly Hollows.

Harry stared down at the tattoo across the center of his chest.

A large triangle segmented by a line down its center. Where the line and the top of the triangle intersected was highlighted by a circle. The entire inner circumference of the circle was taken up by shining crystal.

Streaks of dark green, light green, purple, red, and gold ran through the crystal. Connecting at a central point to create a pinwheel like pattern.

Raising a hand, he placed two fingers on the crystal. His temples throbbed as the knowledge he gained from not only his family DNA, but the DNA of the people he absorbed flash through his mind, along with a power unlike anything he had ever felt before, it resonated with its own supernatural thunder.

He was brought out of his thoughts as another black humanoid jumped at him.

He drove his left fist forward, a gauntlet of bright green energy forming around his arm. A blade burst from the gauntlet, piercing where the creature's face would be an exploding out the back of its head.

The creature wavered, its form becoming like embers.

The tattoo pulsed black. The crystal shone with a rainbow-colored energy as both pulled the embers towards him. He tensed as the energy rushed into him feeling it connect and pour into his soul.

The white humanoid creatures turned their featureless faces towards him. They began moving forward, their pace a lot more graceful than their counterparts.

Harry picked up speed, they may not be hard to defeat, but he didn't want to know what would happen if he became overrun.

–**XX –**

Herpo the foul stared out the arched window at the top of his tower, watching the force storm slowly spin and disperse.

Black energy flared in his eyes, creating streamers of power from them that floated in all directions.

His hand curled into a fist, the gnarled fingers locking together to form a dense ball of bone and tissue. He drove it forward, ignoring the dust that filled the air as stone turn to powder under the impact.

He meant to use the force storm to power his ascension, but now those meddlesome fools had done something, his head throbbed with pain, his vision swam. He shook his head, he needed to ascend, his body was deteriorating, soon he wouldn't have the mental faculties left to perform the ritual.

He waved his hand.

Meruda appeared before him, his red eyes instantly locking onto Herpo's form.

"Yes?"

"I hope your time off was fruitful, because I have a job for you."

Lightning danced around Meruda's fist and his red eyes pulsed as his white hair lifted into the air.

"Good, now here's what I want you to do…"

–**XX –**

Harry stumbled back as another glowing white humanoid reached for him. He drove his sword forward, twisting the blade as it pierced the creature's chest.

It dispersed in a rush of air, golden beads flowing into his body.

A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and he spun, slicing the head off one of the dark counterparts.

Again, power rushed into him, this had happened so much over the past hour his skin itched with excess energy, and though he was using some power, the energy he had absorbed didn't seem to deplete, as if he was drawing in more with each breath.

Jumping into the air, he back flipped over a white humanoid, causing it to slam into its darker brother.

An explosion knocked him off his feet as the two creatures collided, creating a ring of open space around him.

Slowly he rose to his feet, a glimmer stretching away from the energy humanoids catching his eye.

Thin threads of blue energy stretched from the humanoids to a point half a mile away.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent a wave of green energy arcing from the side of his hand to sliced through the threads. With the threads severed, the humanoids faded away, returning to their positions on either side of the multicolored path cut through the land.

"Well, well, well, it's been a long time since anyone was able to see through my manipulations." The air a few feet away from him shimmered, parting to reveal a woman.

Harry took a step back, eyeing the newcomer.

The woman before him was tall at almost six feet, long black hair with an unnatural shine flowed down her back. Paper white skin gave her a porcelain look, and almost solid red eyes let him know he was looking at a predator.

She moved forward, the black lace gown she wore moving with her body.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"The woman cocked her head to the side, a finger tapping her chin just below her black lips."

"Interesting, I've never had a fully coherent meal before."

"Meal?"

The woman sighed and shook her head, "It's just no fun if they don't know what's going on."

"My name is Arachne, and you are in the Aether."

"Arachne, the woman that Athena cursed? What is the Aether?"

At the mention of Athena, needle sharp teeth emerged from the woman's mouth.

"Don't mention her, because of her jealousy and arrogance, she imprisoned me here to die. She hoped I would starve without anything to eat, but I survived," she looked around at the humanoids, "by feeding on the energies of the beings that come looking in this place for knowledge, and power.

Harry glanced at the humanoids, "These used to be gods?"

"Yes, among other things, but now they are all nothing more than things for me to manipulate to my desire."

"And what is the Aether?"

"Aether is the energy that flows through all of existence. Some say it is the father of aura, chi, and Mana. Some call it the breath of the gods, but all I know is that it is my prison."

Her red eyes locked onto him, her pinpoint pupils expanding to the size of a dime, black veins spread out from the pupil to the corners of her eyes, "But you, what a treat a soul with consciousness. Something that moves freely instead of just by instinct. Oh, you will be delicious."

Her legs tensed and everything seemed to happen in slow motion, she pushed off the ground, exploding forward leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Harry tensed, a thousand options running through his mind. In the end, he turned to the side, letting her fly past him. He winced at a stinging in his stomach. Looking down, he found three thin scratches along his abdomen.

Arachne landed in a kneeling position. Pushing to her feet, she slowly turned, licking his blood off the fingers of her right hand. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor, "I was right," she said in a whisper with a hint of a hiss at the end, "you will be delicious."

Raising a hand, Harry curled his fingers in a come here gesture.

Inside his mind, he was hoping the new energy that filled his body works similar to his old powers.

Arachne smiled, "I love a man with some confidence." Throwing her arms wide, threads of energy spilled from her fingers, before bending at an angle to shoot towards Harry, the tips glistening like needles.

Tensing, Harry pushed energy out of his body.

A cylindrical barrier formed around him, like someone turned a glass upside down and sat it atop him.

The threads impacted the barrier, going a good three inches inside.

Harry took a step back, cursing as he felt a stone sink beneath his heel.

Leaping into the air, he twisted his barrier, forming a sphere around him just as a purple fog exploded into the air from where he had been standing.

Spinning his body, he created a vortex while weaving his power through it.

Once his powers saturated the fog, he condensed it into a ball of swirling purple before hurling it at Arachne.

Arachne jumped back, threads spooling out from her back to weave butterfly like wings. With a flap of her new appendages, she launched herself into the air, leaving the poison to explode on the ground below.

Stretching forth her right arm, threads emerged from her skin, twisting into a javelin.

Harry raised his sword, his gauntlet transforming into an inverted diamond shaped shield.

Arachne charged forward, a crazed smile on her face, her dark hair flowing behind her in the wind.

Harry blocked her javelins thrust with his shield, the force of the blow driving his arm towards his chest. He swung down with his sword, his blade poised to slice in between the junction of her neck and collarbone.

Arachne twisted, managing to alter the course of the blow so she took it mostly on her shoulder.

She screamed as black blood poured from her wound, her arm now only attached to her body by a small flap of skin.

Threads emerged from the wound, pulling her arm back into its original position, but Harry could tell with a glance it wasn't going to be used in this fight anymore.

Arachne opened her mouth, purple needles exploding from her throat.

Harry tried to block, but with his arm still pinned to his chest by the javelin strike, he was forced to swing his sword, the long blade wasn't meant for such speedy movements and despite his best efforts, a few got through.

Two impacted his chest, while one sunk into his neck.

Instantly his body went numb, his fingers slackened on his sword, causing it to flicker out of existence. His head filled with the fog and he struggled to maintain his shields form, the last thing he needed was for the javelin to pierce his chest.

With a grunt, and enough exertion to give him a pounding headache, he pushed Arachne away.

With few options left to him, he turned his power inwards, sending it to fight the foreign energy sweeping through his body.

He felt the numbness fade slightly, but he drifted towards the ground, between the shield and fighting the poison, he no longer had the energy to sustain his flight.

He touched the ground, wincing slightly as the purple film now covering the rainbow Road burned his flesh. He cursed whatever part of his own mind made him appear here in only black sweatpants.

He took a step forward, stumbling slightly in his efforts to move forward and away from the poisonous ground.

Arachne drifted downwards, her right arm hanging limply at her side her javelin drawn back to run him through. "Well, it's been fun, but I need to heal this wound you gave me," she pouted.

Wiping away the sweat running down his face, Harry smiled, speaking with confidence he didn't feel, "Well you better get to it then, Charlotte."

Arachne cocked her head to the side, "My name is Arachne, we've been over this."

"You've never seen the movie Charlotte's Web?"

"What is a movie?" Arachne asked slowly.

Harry shook his head, "You know what, never mind, let's just get this over with."

Nodding, Arachne dived downwards.

Harry's body tensed, he hated himself for what he was about to do. Jumping back, he flicked out his left hand sending a translucent bright green chain wrapping around Arachne's body. Curling himself into a ball he pushed himself backwards with a bit of telekinetic force.

He hit the ground, rolling into and out of the poison as he made his way down the path. He gritted his teeth against the pain as the venom burned eating through the skin on his back and into the muscle.

He inwardly cheered as a scream and a thump told him Arachne had hit the ground, the chain combined with his own body weight having pulled her down.

Reaching a clean part of the multicolored brick path, Harry uncurled, slowly rising to his feet. He watched as Arachne was dissolved by her own poison, the poison eating through her flesh to release more from the sacs stored inside.

Within a few minutes, she was gone the world pulsed in the air shimmered as the bit of reality Arachne had changed to make a home shifted back into its original form, the spaces on either side of the road changed as the poison evaporated into steam, wafting into the air.

When reality stop shifting, Harry looked around, giving his body a chance to heal since the poison had faded away with Arachne's death.

Two vortexes of crimson energy spun in opposite directions on either side of the multicolored path, the energy produced by them sent the path buckling up words.

Harry swayed, forced to glue himself to the path with a bit of energy, or risk falling into the unknown.

He glanced at the building at the end of the multicolored brick road, finding it stable despite sitting on waves generated by the energy. Reaching out he pulled some of the energy generated by the vortexes into his body. It sent a tingle down his spine as he sprinted forward, desperate to reach the safety at the end of the road.

The red patches littering his body when his skin regenerated pulled uncomfortably as he ran, but he ignored it.

The path began to twist in on itself, creating loop to loops before snapping out straight again.

He was launched into the air as the ground beneath him buckled upwards.

With a thought, he launched himself the last couple of feet, landing hard on the stone stairs of the multitiered square temple.

Now safe on steady ground, he turned back to stare at the way he'd come, the multicolored path now twisted like a curvy road, forever changing by the spins of the crimson vortexes it weaved between.

Shaking his head, he began climbing the stairs, hoping there was another way to return home when whatever he was supposed to do here was done.

–**XX –**

After what seemed like hours, Harry reached the top of the temple. He fell to his knees, his legs burning and a dull ache throbbing in his back.

"You are finally here," an elderly voice said with a slight tremor at the end.

Harry looked up.

Before him sat an old man in white robes. Long white hair with a matching beard flowed down from his narrow face. A skinny wrinkled hand was wrapped around a white staff.

Yellow eyes burned into his own, and the slight point to his ears let Harry know he was some kind of inhuman, but it was the power that really drew his attention.

It radiated through the stone like a heartbeat, strong and sure.

"You're here," he repeated again, tears beginning to stream down his face, "my heir, the heir to the earthborn angels."


	13. Chapter 13

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 13**

Jay Garrick stared at the egg-shaped crystal that contained Harry Potter. Over the last few days, it had begun to lose mass.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Luna asked as she entered the room, two mugs of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks," Jay said accepting the coffee. Taking a sip, he turned to face the holographic screens at his back, letting his blue eyes scanning the screen, "His DNA has stabilized, his body is slowly taking shape within the crystal, that's why it's losing mass, the crystal itself is reforming his body."

"That's good, right?"

Jay ran a hand through his dark hair, "I honestly don't know, the mutations of your world are so versatile, I can't begin to know what the end result of all this will be, but I can say that I don't think the force energies caused any harm while they were there."

"While they were there?"

"The force energies have faded, leaving behind small micro fissures in reality that are letting in a type of energy I haven't seen before. If I had to hazard a guess, the force energies acted as a bridge for this new energy."

"You said the force energies would push him to his next evolutionary stage, could that be what this new energy is? An evolution of his abilities."

Jay took another sip of coffee, "That's as good a guess as any I suppose."

Taking his mug, Luna set it on a nearby table.

She then grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You said we would test out our new abilities today."

"But I have work to do."

"Harry has been okay for half a month, I'm sure he'll be okay for a few hours."

Exhaling, Jay vibrated his body, a skintight red suit with a white circle accented in dark blue in the center of his chest appeared on his body. A dark blue lightning bolt set in the center of the circle.

Luna grinned, her moon like eyes twinkling as her body shone. Her pale hair braided itself as a white gown appeared on her body.

She released Jay's hand, "Last one outside buys dinner," Luna said disappearing in a swirl of air.

"I was going to do that anyway," Jay muttered blurring after her.

–**XX –**

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry felt course stone beneath his bare hands and feet. "Listen buddy," he began carefully still feeling the power thrummed through the stone. "I just suddenly appeared here, I'm no one's heir. I don't even know what an Earthborn Angel is."

The old man leaned forward, his white eyebrows drawing together, "You are the heir, I first saw your arrival when I arrived here all those eons ago. I would not forget that symbol," he pointed to the symbol etched into Harry's chest.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry thought over what he had heard. 'Seems like I'm dealing with someone with the sight. A rare gift even in the magical world.'

"Maybe you should explain, but first, could I have your name?"

The old man inclined his head, "Forgive me, my name is Solomon, former King of the Earthborn Angels"

"Nice to meet you Solomon," he looked around the edge of the pyramid, "Do you mind if I sit while you explain?"

"Of course," Solomon gestured with the palm of his hand.

A simple stone chair rose up behind Harry.

Taking his seat, Harry gazed around at the crimson sky, grey clouds roiled above him.

The clearing of a throat, brought him back to reality.

"Excuse me, it's been a long day. If you don't mind, please start from the beginning."

Solomon's lips curled in a smile, "Don't worry about it, I was actually impressed with the way you dealt with Arachne."

"You knew what Arachne was doing and didn't stop it?"

Solomon smile faded and he raised his shoulders in a partial shrug, "I have been alone for millennia, I was eager for company, no matter if she came to visit or how vile she was. Her mere presence in this land kept me sane until your arrival."

Harry may not have liked it, but he could understand where Solomon was coming from, being alone in this place even with the power provided would drive anyone to the brink of insanity with enough time.

"Speaking of, you were going to tell me a story."

Solomon clapped, "Right."

"Long ago when the multi-verse was still young and rising from the primordial darkness."

The sky behind Solomon darkened, planets still glowing red from the heat of their formation circled around a sun that shone brighter than it ever had in living memory.

"Beings called the Celestial's took an interest in the newly formed Primordial Lords of this universe.

Beings in colored armor descended from the sky to stand before men and women on a jungle like earth.

"Fascinated by the form and great power on both sides, the two beings joined with one another."

The scene shimmered, changing into a cave, a male shadow gently laid a female shadow down.

"This gave rise to a new type of being."

The sun moved through the sky at a rapid rate, primordial women emerged from their caves forming a circle with female celestial's, each holding a babe wrapped in cloth.

Some of the children glowed with a bright inner light, while others glowed with a deep purple.

"These children were called the Earthborn angels, beings of beyond cosmic power given flesh."

The sun moved across the sky again, the children grew, becoming adult men and women. The scene shifted away, to the top of a mountain, the city rose up from the mountain, a giant circular platform decorated with cylindrical towers and square buildings.

"Over time, they grew and expanded out into the world to have their own children. They created a city that was a beacon of light with the world. However, some weren't happy with the piece they had created."

A small contingent of Earthborn swooped over the earth transforming early man into demon like creatures and creating their own city on the other side of the world, a place of grey stone.

"These actions caused war between the two factions."

Earthborn collided in the sky, their collisions releasing massive bursts of power.

"Our fight decimated the earth, setting back human evolution for another handful of millennia. Eventually, our forbearers intervened."

Celestial's and Primordials alike appeared, using their combined power to open a rift in the sky. It swirled with red and released a crimson glow. The Earthborn were sucked inside as more celestial's raised their hands, reality flickered and their great cities vanished.

"Because of our actions, celestial's agreed that they would no longer breed with any other race other than themselves. They then left this world, until alone celestial arrived here millennia later vomiting a virus on to the world that would give rise to some of earth's early mutants."

Harry leaned back in his chair, "All very fascinating, truly, but I still don't get what that has to do with me."

Solomon ran a finger down his long white beard. "I was there at the battle."

An image of a young man with short white hair, the same narrow face, golden eyes, and slightly pointed ears appeared between them. He began floating upwards, a resigned look on his face, "Before we were sealed away, I had a vision."

The symbol of the deathly hollows burned in the sky, but like the symbol on Harry's chest, it had a crystal in the circle, with multicolored strands forming a spiral in its center, "Someone bearing this mark would appear, and give redemption to my people."

"And how do you know that is me?"

"It wasn't until after we were sealed away that I learned that the power we called upon was the Aether you see around us. While the rest of my race continued our work, I studied our new home. I learned that though we were sealed away, our new home could still influence the earthly realm, giving rise to abilities such as Life Force manipulation, Chi manipulation, Mana manipulation," he looked at Harry, "and Aura manipulation. Each of these abilities, allowed their users to influence a unique type of energy. Each of these energies had their own unique abilities, but all of them contained a spiritual aspect."

"You are the first to wield Aether since the Earthborn Angels. From what I have seen inside your mind…"

Harry tensed he hadn't even felt Solomon enter.

"I believe that the combination of your parent's mutations and what you've been through in the last few months of your life have evolved your mutation giving you access to this place."

"So, what happened to the rest of the Earthborn?"

Solomon looked down, "They either died as they continued to battle, or chose to go into one of the vortexes to be reborn," he looked at Harry. "Will you carry on the Earthborn legacy?"

Harry stood there, he wanted to learn about this new energy, but he had to know something first. He glanced around, "Can I leave here without the training?"

Solomon shoulder slumped, "Of course, I can use my abilities to open a portal that will allow your spirit to return back to the earthly plane."

Harry raised an eyebrow, it was interesting that he was only here in spirit, it made him wonder what his body was going through, "Alright then, teach me."

Solomon raised his head, "Are you sure? It will not be easy."

"I'm here for a reason, whether it was by destiny, or my own mutation seeking out its next evolutionary path, I will not forsake this chance."

Tightening his grip on his staff, Solomon rose to his feet, "As you wish, let us begin." White energy exploded out from him in a wave.

–**XX –**

Jay Garrick stood in one of the parks behind the walls of TírnanÓg.

He glanced up at the glass dome that covered the city, marveling at how it still let air and rain inside while blocking hostile intent. The grass squeaked as he shifted his feet still damp from last night's rain. A cool breeze sent the trees swaying.

Luna hovered in the air, her eyes closed, the hymn of her white gown fluttering around her as she listened and felt nature. She pointed her palms outward, electricity dancing from finger to finger, she opened her eyes, her silver pupils shining like twin moons.

"Breaks over."

Lightning jumped from her palms.

Jay Garrick stood still, his body vibrating as time froze. He looked around him, the blue bolts of electricity that had been arcing towards him were frozen. He moved forward, jumping lightly to close the distance between Luna and himself.

Hovering in midair with a bit of his new telekinetic power, Jay threw a punch.

Time resumed and his fist connected with a shield of air, tendrils of air wrapped around his arm, slinging him sideways. He hit the ground rolling before coming up in a crouching position.

"You know, I think this whole practice thing was just an excuse so you could throw me around."

"Well, it is a little unfair since I have the sight."

Brushing off his red spandex, Jay climbed to his feet, "So, you are finally admitting you have the sight?"

"I don't know if it's the same psychic ability my ancestors had, but the wind keeps me informed now," she looked at him, "even when time is frozen, you still move through the air."

"That is so…"

He was cut off as Luna's eyes glowed white and she began falling towards the ground.

In a blink he was there catching her and cradling her against his chest, "Luna, are you alright, can you hear me?"

Luna's eyes opened, and her head snapped towards him, "We need to get to earth right now!"

"Why?" Jay asked as he lowered her to the ground.

"Meruda is getting ready to attack the innocent."

"How do you know this?"

Luna locked eyes with him, "I told you the heir talks to me, that includes the air on earth, just because we're in another dimension, we still share the same space with our ancestral home."

Jay moved forward, wrapping one arm around her waist, "Alright." Gold lightning danced around their bodies before they transformed into a bolt of energy, and streaked upwards.

–**XX –**

Meruda crouched in a tree outside the walls of the Xavier Institute, his red eyes scanning the grounds. His hand pressed against the rough bark, causing it to crack beneath his touch.

He didn't know why Herpo wanted the mutant called No Girl, but since it gave him the opportunity to finally get his revenge, he didn't really care.

He glanced up at the sliver of moon hanging in the sky. Clouds had obscured the nights stars.

"I'm coming for you Munro, and I'm going to take everything from you, just like you took it from me."

Reaching up, he fingered a coin dangling from a chain around his neck. According to Herpo, this would hide his mind and his sent from some of the more challenging mutants that lived on the estate.

A grin split his features, in a way he was disappointed, he would like to test himself, now that his training was complete. Eyes still locked on the estate, he pushed off the branch soaring through the air and over the brick wall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 14**

The blue eyes of Ororo Munro snapped open, an unease in her gut driving her back to consciousness. Wrapping a slender hand around her comforter, she threw it back, revealing the lavender almost see-through nightgown stopping just above her thighs.

Throwing her feet out of bed, she stood to her 5'11" height, letting her long white hair trailed down her back. She moved towards the bay window looking out over the Xavier grounds, grabbing a lavender bathrobe as she walked by her bedpost.

Knotting the rope, she leaned on the windowsill, staring at the sliver of moon high in the sky. Sometimes she wondered if they should've gone with the mutants that lived in the wizarding world to Avalon.

However, it wasn't those thoughts that were keeping her awake tonight. She raised a slender hand, her perfect nails reflecting the light, something wasn't right with the grounds, someone was here and they didn't have good intentions.

–**XX –**

Meruda knelt on the grounds of the Xavier Institute, his white hair framing his angular face, his red eyes scanning for threats. He raised a large hand, black energy wafting around his thick fingers.

Women made of grey energy floated out of the ground, the features they had in life, now partially obscured by death. "Go, secure the objective, I have a score to settle."

The women floated there, as if fighting against his orders.

Black energy flared around his hand.

"I said go!"

Slower than he would've liked, the two women turned flying off towards the brick mansion in the center of the grounds.

Meruda shook his head, even in death the women infuriated him, but it was a fitting punishment, a smile curled his lips, one that Ororo would soon share.

Partially rising from his crouching position, he moved forward to find his prey.

–**XX –**

Ororo moved through the mansion, a small disc with a raised circle in its center clutched in her hand, her thumb ran over the raised circle. Head of Potter industries, Mitchell Evans had given the X-Men nano weave armor that his grandson had developed, so they can be protected quicker in case of an emergency.

She had never met the grandson, he was always traveling, but every once in a while, a new device from the company would come on the market.

She was hoping tonight she wouldn't have to use it, hoping that the nerves she felt were just in her mind, but years of combat had told her different.

Reaching the staircase that led to the front door of the mansion, she turned, freezing in place as a feminine grey form phased through the walls. It turned its head to look at her, and for a moment Ororo felt a connection, she felt the sorrow of the specter, the resignation.

'_Jean, Logan, we have a situation.' _She called out with her mind, knowing Jean would relay her message to Logan.

'_What is it?' _Jean called back a hint of worry in her mental voice.

'_We have a ghost in the mansion.'_

'_A ghost?'_

'_Yes, and from the feeling I'm getting from it, it's not alone or here by its own will.'_

'_Where are you right now?' _Logan asked.

'_At the top of the staircase, near the front door, but don't worry about me, secure the children.'_

Ororo press down on the circle with her thumb.

Threads shot out from the disc, weaving into a skintight black mesh that stopped halfway up her neck. She flexed her fingers, eyeing the metal glimmering on her knuckles.

–**XX –**

Logan moved forward, his 5'3" frame slightly hunched as he busted indoors. His blue eyes constantly moved searching for threats, his nose flared, trying to pick up the scent of the intruders. His strong jaw tensed, his elongated canines grinding against his teeth as he failed.

"Move it," he commanded to the room occupant with enough force to get the job done, but quiet enough to hopefully not alert the intruder.

A female shark human hybrid emerged from the room, a grey skinned webbed hand rubbing at one of her dark eyes, "Professor Logan, what's going on?"

"I'll explain once we get everyone to the subbasement, now move," he gestured forward, the three claws extending from his knuckles flashing in the light.

–**XX –**

Jean Grey moved through the hall of the Xavier Institute with almost unnatural grace. Windows lining the hall bathed her 5'9" frame in moonlight.

Her dark green eyes glowed pink and a pink outline blossomed around her slender hand as doors along the hallway burst open. _'Children,' _she called out with her mind, _'wake up, we need to move.'_

Children began to move into the hallway, muttering and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Professor Grey," a six-foot-tall student made completely of rock stopped before her, his white eyes glancing around him, "what's going on?"

"Nothing Rockslide, there may be someone in the mansion, so were taking precautions."

The teen straightened, puffing out his broad chest, causing the overlapping rocks that covered his torso to become more pronounced. "We can help fight Miss Grey."

Jean shook her head, causing her crimson hair to sway back and forth against her light blue pajamas, "No Rockslide, we have no idea what's going on. Besides, someone needs to protect the students. Now, protect your classmates."

Without waiting for a response, Jean brushed past him moving on down the hallway, and peering into each room to make sure there were no students left behind.

Coming to the final room, her eyes widened at what she saw, Glob Herman, a student with wax like translucent pink flesh lay against the far wall, his body have melted. A feminine spirit had their arms wrapped around Martha Johansson, a poor unfortunate girl who lived life as a brain in a jar.

"Put her down!" Jean thrust her hand forward, intent on wrapping the specter in her power but before she could get a hold of it, it withdrew into the wall, taking Martha with her.

'_Guys, there's more than one spirit, and one of them has Martha.'_

–**XX –**

Ororo turned and began climbing the stairs.

'_What would a ghost be interested in Martha for?'_

The front door of the Institute exploded.

Ororo spun around just in time to catch a lightning bolt to the chest.

The bolt through her backwards, tiny discharges danced along her body setting her nerves aflame.

She hit the ground hard, smashing a table in the center of the landing.

Meruda stepped over the remains of the door, splinters crunching under his feet, his red eyes surveyed the room, taking in the plum colored carpet, the polished wood, and the chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling just before the beginning of the staircase.

"Such a nice place you have here goddess," he said the last word like he was spitting out a curse.

Ororo rose to her feet, her white hair falling on either side of her face to hide it in shadow.

"Meruda! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? You and I have a score to settle. The blood of my people drips from your hands!"

Ororo straightened, the suit sending healing waves through her body, repairing the minor damage done by Meruda's attacks, "I told you before, I never attacked your people."

"Lies," Meruda exclaimed, sending a shudder through the house.

Ororo's eyes glowed white, "For too long you and I have fought this battle, first you attacked my village, killing hundreds, now you attack children, you have gone too far." She lifted into the air, wind swirling around her, "our battle ends today."

Ororo thrust her hand forward, a tornado of wind shot from her palm, catching Meruda in the chest and sending him sprawling on the Institute grounds.

–**XX –**

Jay Garrick and Luna Lovegood appeared outside the Institute grounds in a flash of lightning just in time to see Meruda getting blasted out of the building's front doors.

"Looks like we're late to the party," Jay commented.

"Better late than never."

"So, how do you want to handle this?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me? You're the one with decades of superhero experience."

"And you're the one with magic sight."

Luna glanced at the building, "You help with the evacuation, I'll help Ororo."

"You know these people?"

"Magic sight remember."

"Right, be careful." In a blur of blue electricity Jay was gone.

"You as well," Luna muttered before launching herself into the air.

–**XX –**

Logan growled as the mansion shook, his knuckles tightened, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands. He stared at the kids slowly making their way down one of the mansions hidden ramps, he cared for each one of them, the whole reason he fought was so future generations wouldn't have to, but it's times like these he resented having to be a guardian.

He was a fighter, he was meant to be holding back the threat, not hiding in the shadows shepherding people away.

A blur of blue electricity caught his attention, he tensed, a snarl brushing passed his lips to reveal one of his elongated fangs.

A man in red spandex with a blue circle in the center of his chest appeared. The inside of the circle was white, and a stylized lightning bolt pierced its center.

The man raised his hands, "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help."

Logan raised a clawed fist, the three blades extending from his knuckles catching the light, "And how did you know we needed help?"

"Would you believe my girlfriend is a seer?"

It still felt a little odd to Jay to use the word girlfriend, part of his chest tightened in a slight betrayal to his wife, but he shook it off.

Logan stared at him for a long minute, "Alright then, but I've got the kids here, one of our students, Martha has gone missing," he shook his head, "a ghost nabbed her see if you can catch up to it and get her back."

"A ghost, seriously."

"It's been a strange night."

"What does your student look like?"

Logan gave him a deadpanned look, "You can't miss her she's a brain in a jar."

"Okay," Jay said drawing out the word.

In a flash of blue electricity, he was gone.

'_Jean,' _Logan called out mentally, _'we've got a speedster in the mansion, he seems on the up and up, I sent him after Martha, but read his mind just in case.'_

–**XX –**

Ororo weaved to the side, dodging a twister of air sent her way. Her eyes shone, dark clouds moved in above them, thunder roiled and lightning flashed.

A lightning bolt arced down from the sky, slamming into Meruda and driving him into the earth.

Earth exploded on impact, sending bits of dirt and dust shooting into the sky.

Meruda pushed himself to his feet, earth now turned to glass cracking under his hand, "I will not be defeated here, the blood of my people cries out for justice." He swept his hand around, black energy spilled out from his hands swirling around the churned-up earth to form crude golems.

They leapt into the air, Meruda providing the wind for their flight.

Ororo tensed, preparing herself for battle.

"Enough of this," a feminine voice said.

Spheres of air captured each one of the earth golems and then compressed, crushing them to powder.

Meruda screamed, clutching his head in pain while rocking back and forth.

Ororo turned, a blonde floated in the air before her, her braided ponytail draped over one shoulder, her silver moon like eyes locked on Meruda.

She floated forward, her white gown flapping in the wind.

"Who are you?"

"I am Luna Lovegood, and I am here to help," she glanced at her, and Ororo jerked, her eyes were glowing with a bright light, "but I'm afraid, we arrived too late to stop what we really needed to."

–**XX –**

Jay Garrick sped across the city, his blue eyes locked on the specter that stayed just a few feet before him, a glass jar clutched under her luminescent translucent arm.

Jay glanced around him, his eyes skimming over the buildings on either side of him as he tried to think of a way to stop or slow down his prey. Thousands of ideas went through his mind and were discarded in a moment.

Finally, he began rotating his arm, blue bolts of electricity dancing along it as it became a blur of motion. When a continuous stream of electricity danced around the outside of the circle his arm created. He stopped and thrust it forward with a yell, a bright bolt of electricity slammed into the specter.

The specter wavered, hunching forward as its energies were disrupted, the brain filled glass slipped from its arms.

Time seemed to slow down as Jay watched the glass descend towards the street, he stepped forward just as a presence entered his mind. He ignored it, arriving just in time to scoop the glass up inches away from hitting the street.

Cradling the jar against his chest, he glanced up, using his own mental powers granted to him by the forever force to establish a connection,_ 'I've got your student, I'm on my way back to the mansion,'_

'_I will let the others know. My name is Jean by the way.'_

'_Jay Garrick, I suppose that fellow with the claws asked you to keep an eye on me?'_

'_Yes, he did, I'm sure you can understand. With children being involved.'_

'_Of course, are the rest of the students okay?'_

'_There fine.'_

'_Where am I?' _A younger voice asked entering the conversation.

'_Martha, sweetie, you were kidnapped, the man who has you now is Jay Garrick, he saved you and he's going to bring you back to the Institute.'_

Jay waved, saying out loud, "Hello Martha."

'_Hello, Mr. Garrick,' _a mental voice responded in his mind.

Jay laughed, "Call me Jay, Mr. Garrick makes me feel old."

'_Okay, Jay.'_

Tightening his grip on Martha Jay disappeared in a burst of lightning.

–**XX –**

Luna thrust her hand forward, lightning danced around Meruda binding him in place.

Ororo raised an eyebrow, _'Such control.'_

Luna floated towards the ground, "It's time you learned the truth." Landing less than a foot away from Meruda, she leaned forward placing both hands on the sides of his head.

Her eyes glowed white, Meruda's body tensed as white light shone from his eyes.

–**XX –**

Meruda sat in a chair in his village, half shaded by the straw hut at his back. He looked out over the African plains as wind swept a cloud of dust across the barren landscape.

A frown slid onto his features. Children rolled a ball back and forth, sweat glistening on the dark skin of their bodies. It wasn't fair, a neighboring tribe had water and prosperity while they suffered.

A child ran up to him, "What is that?" He pointed his little pointer finger off into the distance where a green cloud moved towards them at incredible speed.

Meruda rose to his feet, "Everyone," he called, "get inside." He ran towards the children, shepherding them all inside. Just as the last child entered the hut, the fog swept through the village. Holding his breath, he slammed the door shut.

He staggered backwards, blindly searching for a safe spot. When he could no longer hold his breath, he gasped inhaling the fog. He fell to his knees as a burning swept through his body. Liquid ran down his face, he touched it with thick fingers, finding it to be blood.

He coughed again, a sharp pain wracked his body as bones spikes burst from his shoulders sending bits of flesh and blood splattering onto the ground. He screamed, wind and lightning swirling around him.

The ground beneath him gave way exploding out into a crater that grew bigger with each second. More pain wracked his body as bones burst from his elbows.

Finally, mercifully he fell forward, the tips of his white hair stained in blood as he hit the ground.

–**XX –**

Luna withdrew her hands, letting Meruda's head sag against his chest, "Now you know the truth. The one that destroyed your village was you when you awakened your powers."

"No," Meruda mumbled, "no," he repeated.

His head snapped up, his red eyes bulging from his skull, "No, I refuse to believe it, this is all a trick to protect her," he spat towards Ororo.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, you now know the truth," Luna placed her hand on his head, "now sleep."

His body sagged and the lightning faded. He fell to the ground with a thump.

Luna turned away, "There, he knows the truth, hopefully one day he will accept it."

Ororo moved forward, "I don't know who you are, but thank you for your help."

Luna shook her head, "I only wish we could have done more."

–**XX –**

Jay Garrick was about a mile from the estate when a voice caught his ear, "Stop."

He slowed, but shook his head and continued running.

"I said stop," the voice repeated.

He slowed even more, but kept moving towards his destination.

Suddenly, another feminine spirit swept in from out of nowhere, jamming her hands into his chest, Jay's body seized a strangled scream exploding from his throat as he dropped the jar.

The spirit withdrew its hands, snatching the jar up before it hit the ground.

Jay collapsed forward, his chest heaving. He tried to move, but his entire body was full of a cold numbness.

A pair of black boots came into his vision, "You should have listened."

A black boot filled his vision, and darkness claimed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 15**

Harry potter stared out over the spinning crimson vortexes of the Aether, a Longsword clutched loosely in his hand. He didn't know how long he'd been here. The rainbow-colored path that had brought him had long since disappeared.

He glanced at his shoulder, where the mark of the hollows had moved, a triangle with a line segmenting it, and a circle highlighting where the line intersected with the triangle. It was now traced in gold.

He raised his arms, his arms were thicker, his chest had broadened, and those weren't the only changes. His telepathy was stronger, so was his telekinesis. Some of his powers had change completely his aura manipulation had grown to Aether manipulation, a grin split his face, that may have been a blessing in disguise.

Solomon was able to teach him many ways to use the Aether manipulation, but his favorite was the life force manipulation the Aether gave him access to, since this allowed him to feel closer to his family since a lot of his family had the ability to manipulate life force in one way or another.

While learning life force manipulation, his shape shifting evolved into something called form manipulation, something that allowed him to change himself right down to the very foundation of his body.

He glanced upwards, the dark clouds that once resided here had faded to a pale white, reminiscent of fog. As a matter of fact, the entire realm was now filled with fog. Every once in a while, he would look down from his spot atop the Mayan like Temple he was training on to see a humanoid shape moved through the fog towards one of the spinning vortexes.

He had been alive for so long, but still the universe had so many secrets, his grin widened, it would be good to discover more.

A woman with curly dark hair flashed through his mind, his grin slipped.

Maybe one day he could find someone to share it with, someone that would be willing to go on the adventure with him.

"Are you ready?"

Harry turned, Solomon stood behind him, his long white hair and beard neatly braided. Power radiated from his body. His thin but strong hand wrapped around his long staff.

"I am."

Solomon turned, running his hand over the hair pulled behind his ear.

Standing in the center of the top of the pyramid, Solomon slammed his staff down. Five lines of energy exploded from the end of the staff traveling to the edge of the platform. A ring formed at the end of each line of power.

Harry fell to his knees, his chest seizing, five white streamers have missed exploding from his mouth. Each of the streamers floated over to the circle taking a familiar shape.

Harry fell forward, sweat dripping from his brow on to the rough-cut stone beneath his hands.

Taking a moment to get his breath back, he slowly rose to his feet.

In the five circles stood Hans, Beatrice Grey, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, and Walden McNair.

Solomon spoke from the center of the five, drawing Harry's attention back to him. "Each one of these people changed your life in various ways some good," he looked at Beatrice, "some bad," he looked at Amycus, Alecto, and Walden.

"Others," he looked at Hans, "did so without you even realizing it."

"As the final part of your training before you reenter the physical world and the next step on your evolutionary path, you must defeat each one of these people and cut the chains binding you to your old life. Prove to me and those standing here that you are ready and worthy of the power that is been granted to you through your evolution."

"Begin," he slammed the staff down launching himself into the air.

The rings around the five disappeared, McNair, Alecto, and Amycus charged forward.

Rotating his right wrist, Harry conjured a single-handed longsword in his right hand made of white energy.

It burned like the sun as he raised it, it's light forcing those charging towards him to squint. Stepping forward, Harry turned on a heel, bringing his sword around to slice McNair and half.

The man released a scream that reverberated in Harry's very soul. As he screamed his body began to vibrate, turning into wisps of energy that flowed towards the vortexes in the distance.

Alecto and Amycus paused on either side of Harry, ignoring their friend's death.

They thrust their hands forward, psychic waves exploding from them.

Bending his legs, Harry launched himself into the air.

The blast continued onwards, knocking both siblings off the temple, causing them to disperse into streamers of mist like their friend as they journeyed towards the ground.

Slow clapping drew Harry's attention upwards to where Solomon floated. "Well done, you defeated those three quicker than I expected."

"I am no longer the teenage boy they kidnapped, that experience made me realize I need to be strong to protect myself."

Solomon nodded, "And that is why they were here, they were your first exposure to the darkness of the world, they drove you to become the man you are today. To fight for those who can't fight for themselves to be a protector of the innocent."

Hans stepped forward, his heavy steps sending vibrations through the stone. His red eyes never left Harry, his large trashcan sized hands clenched and unclenched.

He bent his knees, and Harry was surprised his leather pants didn't tear as the muscles bulged.

Harry glanced at Solomon, "What's he supposed to teach me, I'm getting the impression this wasn't about me letting go of my past life. I think it was more about remembering who I am."

A mischievous smile spread across Solomon's face, "You could be right. Now defeat him and find out."

Hans charged forward, his tree trunk sized arms swinging at his sides like wrecking balls.

Harry stepped forward, psychic energy wrapping around his body to form a hardened shell.

Hans through a punch.

Harry raised a hand, catching the punch.

The force behind the blow sent a jolt of pain through his brain. Blood trickled from his nose.

Releasing a breath, he swung his right arm forward, clipping Hans under the chin.

Hans arced through the air landing a foot away from Harry with a loud thump.

Harry took a step forward while tightening his Psionic armor around him. It rippled for a moment before forming a second skin instead of the golem like armor he had been encased in before.

"Listen buddy, my fighting you before was a mistake, you were just trying to protect the Morelocks, I understand that I judged you not only by your action towards me, but also by your appearance, you taught me even though someone could have a monstrous visage, they could have a good heart."

Hans slowly rose to his feet, his red eyes locked on Harry, for a long moment he just stared at him before his body dispersed into mist, falling towards the spinning vortexes in the distance.

Beatrice Grey moved forward, her long green hair swaying with each step, the runes tattooed on to her arms glowing with power. A gentle smile spread across her lips, she raised her right hand and fire danced around her fingers, "And what do I have to teach you?"

Harry shook his head, making sure to keep his Psionic barrier active, "I remember what you taught me, even if I haven't put it into practice for a long time," he glanced at her, taking in the skintight dark green jeans and flowing white blouse that showed more cleavage than he would've liked, "for that I'm sorry."

Beatrice made it go on gesture with her left hand.

"You and grandpa Stefan gave me knowledge, you showed me there was a way I could do good in the world without fighting, for a long time I disregarded that message," he shook his head, "especially here recently. I may have developed the technology that made Potter industries famous, but in my heart, I was always searching for more knowledge, searching for the next fight to test my skills."

Beatrice inclined her head, "Well done, it looks like you haven't lost all the brains your grandfather and I strove to give you."

Harry winced.

Wisps of fire swirled around her body, "Now prepare yourself."

Harry tensed.

Beatrice's eyes shone a bright neon green. With a simple push of her toes, she exploded forward, "Come Harry, show me how much you have grown since my death. Prove to me you have the strength to face what is to come, to continue down the path of your destiny."

Beatrice fist slammed into Harry's crossed arms, a blast of fire exploding from either side of her wrist to push him backwards.

Reaching out with his mind, Harry let his power sink into the rectangular stones that made up the pyramid.

Four pulled themselves free flying at his grandmother's back.

Whips of fire burst from her, reducing them to powder.

Her eyes narrowed, light green energy spewing from them in thin beams.

Small panels of psychic energy appeared around Harry, knocking him away.

"Is this all you have learned? Is this how much you've grown? I'm disappointed."

White tendrils of power curled down Harry's arm, forming protective gauntlets. With a twist of his wrist, blades emerged from the gauntlets. Gritting his teeth, he pushed against Beatrice's power, knowing if he fully broke his crossed arms, the full impact of her punch would hit him.

He could feel his feet slowly sliding against the stones, he had no way of knowing how far away he was from the edge. Taking a deep breath, he took a chance, launching a kick with his right foot at his grandmother's left knee.

Her knee buckled under the strike, her blow losing its strength.

Leaning forward he swiped with both blades, only for her to vanish in a burst of emerald fire.

Hovering in the air, and Emerald aura around her, she slowly clapped.

"So, you have learned something new, maybe you will be able to survive the path you will walk."

Her eyes flashed and Harry rocked backwards, the world swimming around him.

He pushed outwards with his telepathy, pushing back against her invading energy.

The two energies clashed in the middle of the platform, two varying shades of Emerald green creating a distortion in space.

The ground beneath the energy began to disintegrate, large pieces floated up to disappear into the energy while others were reduced to powder.

Beatrice brought her hands together, beads of sweat popping out on her brow as she forced the energy into a compressed sphere. With a minor explosion, the energy imploded, sending a shudder through the temple.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Beatrice glanced around for her grandson, eyes narrowing as dust obscured her view of the platform.

Manacles of pale white energy snapped around her wrists and ankles. She turned her head, finding Harry holding a glowing white chain.

"This fight is over."

A gentle smile spread across Beatrice's face, "Well done, perhaps you are ready to face your future." The corners of her lips turned downwards, "I know what you plan to do when you return, I ask you not to let those actions or the actions of others take you down a dark path."

"I won't, but he has to pay."

"Agreed," she leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm so proud of the man you've become Harry," she pulled back slowly dispersing into streamers of mist. "I look forward to watching your adventures."

As the last of his grandmother disappeared, Harry allowed the manacles and chains to fade away. He floated towards the ground.

Solomon floated down to join him.

"So, what happens now?"

"Now you return to earth."

"What happens to you?"

Solomon glanced at the swirling vortex is, "Maybe it's time for me to leave this place and be reborn."

"Well whatever you decide," Harry offered the man his hand, "I want to thank you for your help."

Solomon took his hand, "Thank you for arriving here and showing me that my vision was true and not wishful thinking."

The Aether pulsed and Harry began to fade away.

Solomon turned to face the swirling vortex is. Floating into the air, he drifted over to one.

A beam of crimson energy shot up from it center to engulf him.

As he disappeared, the temple that had been his home for so long began to crumble, its pieces fading away. The last of the earthborn angels had chosen to be reborn, now that someone carried on their legacy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 16**

in Jay Garrick's lab, the crystal egg holding Harry Potter began to shrink, forming into a humanoid curled into the fetal position. For a moment, the body floated there. Eyes within the form opened, shining with green light.

Cracks began to spread out from the eyes, each one releasing its own neon green beam of energy.

–**XX –**

"So," Logan began a cigar pinched between his teeth, "As you were coming back to the Institute someone stopped you and took Martha. Is that about right?"

Jay ran a hand through his dark hair, "Yeah, they had a voice of compulsion. They tried to compel me to stop, but my own mental powers protected me somewhat. All they were able to do was make me slow down. That's when a ghost attacked me."

Inclining his head, Logan turned towards Jean who was standing before a chained Meruda, her eyes glowing pink an outline of pink covering her hands and head. "Got anything Red?"

Jean shook her head, lowering her hands from her temples, "He's got some impressive defenses," she glanced at Ororo, "he doesn't believe he was the cause of his people's death."

Ororo looked at him, "After blaming me for so long, I wouldn't expect him to just accept the truth."

Jay turned to Luna, "Can you tell us anything?"

Luna moved forward, her pale almost white blonde hair braided and draped over one shoulder, her white gown glided along the metal tiles that covered the floor. Stopping before Meruda, her silver like eyes swept over him, she stretched forth her hand closing her eyes.

After a moment, she opened them and shook her head. "His life will end here shortly," she glanced at Jay, "he didn't know that Herpo had someone telling him, or even that he had another agent," a smile curled her lips and she turned back to Meruda, "to find that out was a blow to his pride."

Logan moved forward, his claws slowly emerging from his knuckles to reflect the light, "What do you mean his life will end?"

Luna glanced off to the side, "You'll see, he's almost here."

Ororo took a step forward, "Who…"

A white oval-shaped portal opened, cutting Ororo off.

A man dressed in white emerged from the portal, his bright green eyes surveyed the room.

Ororo stepped forward, her eyes locked onto the newcomer.

He was 6'2" tall, bright green eyes, with lightly tanned skin. His shoulders were broad, his arms six inches in circumference.

Ororo's eyes glowed white, "Who are you?"

Harry looked around him, strands of his auburn hair falling to cover one eye.

He was standing in a large square room. Metal tiles covered the floor.

People formed a triangle in front of a chair.

Sitting in the chair was Meruda, his arms were chained behind him, a collar around his neck painted his dark skin in a pale blue light.

"I am Harry Potter."

Luna moved forward, "It's good to see you awake, Harry."

"You as well Luna, it appears your ascension agrees with you."

Harry glanced at Garrick, "Jay Garrick, it's a pleasure to meet someone from another multi-verse. I would like to talk later."

Turning, he made his way towards Meruda.

Logan moved in his way, "Who are you, Bub?"

A smile stretched across Harry's face, "A friend," he glanced at Meruda, "but I have some unfinished business with him."

"What kind of unfinished business?" Logan asked exhaling smoke from one corner of his mouth.

"He killed a friend of mine."

Logan inclined his head, "I understand that, but he has information we need."

"If he has information you need, you'll have it once I'm done with him, that I can promise you."

Logan moved aside.

Jean watched him stop before Meruda, her eyes glowing pink.

"We'll speak soon little cousin, no need to try to pierce my mind."

Turning his attention to Meruda, he stared into the man's enraged red eyes, "Do you remember me?"

Meruda stared at him for a long moment, a slow cruel smile spreading across his face, "The friend of the detective," he said his voice deep, "always arriving a little too late to the party aren't you boy?"

"Not this time," his arm snapped forward, his hand wrapping around Meruda's neck. His eyes flared a bright emerald as he inhaled.

Meruda's body stiffened tendrils of white energy pouring from his eyes and mouth.

They flowed into Harry's eyes and mouth, turning green as they entered his body.

As the tendrils entered his body, colors seem to be leached out of Meruda. Within moments, Meruda's dark skin had taken on a grayish blue color. His body went limp, and his muscles began to deflate.

The chains binding his wrist clanked to the floor as they slid off his emaciated arms.

Releasing Meruda, his body fell into the chair crumbling into dust on impact.

Harry turned and Jean, Logan, and Ororo tensed at his glowing green eyes.

"Meruda knew nothing of the second assailant, he was supposed to come here and take Martha for some unknown reason," Harry glanced at Ororo making her tense, "killing Ororo and the students was just a bonus.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going outside for a bit."

Everyone watched him leave, his footsteps loud in the silence left behind by his actions.

As he disappeared, Jean turned to Luna, "You knew this was going to happen?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I may have the sight, but I don't always know how people are going to react. If I said something you may have tried to stop Harry, he would've fought back, which would've damaged future relations with him. From what I've seen from my visions, he is a good man at heart."

–**XX –**

Sitting beneath a tree on the Xavier grounds with his eyes closed as the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, Harry exhaled, allowing the life force of Meruda to circulate through his body as it dispersed into the Aether.

With its dispersal, a new path opened up within his mind, he now felt a connection to the elements that hadn't been there before. With the slightest push of his mind, a bit of earth rose up forming a sphere. With a twirl of his hand, a ball of air joined it.

Fire was even easier as he intensified his own body heat and pushed it out of his body creating a bright orange ball of flame.

Water was the most difficult, with some concentration he pulled one drop of water from the grass beneath him, then half the water and put some back. Making sure not to kill nature.

With this connection, he now understood how delicate that balance was.

Sitting there he allowed the elemental spheres to rotate around his body as he thought of what happened in his absence.

Luna Lovegood and Jay Garrick had both increased in power. He didn't know either personally, but he had heard rumors about both. Luna was supposed to be an incredible seer. Jay Garrick helped many deal with the mutations brought on by the energies that Herpo the foul let into Otherworld.

What had his attention now however, was the kidnapping of Martha Johansson. There were only a few things Herpo the foul could want from the girl that was nothing more than a brain in a jar, none of them good for the girl, or humanity in general.

"Have you always been able to do that, or is that something you gained from Meruda?"

–**XX –**

Ororo Munro walked across the grounds of the Xavier Institute, the first rays of the morning sun bathing her black armor. Wind curled around her, lifting strands of her white hair like a loyal pet comforting its master. She lifted her head, enjoying the rays of the sun on her mocha colored skin.

Nearing the amber haired newcomer, she slowed as she watched the elements form around him and spin in a slow circle.

Reaching out with her senses, she found that he shared a connection to the earth similar to her own.

"Have you always been able to do that, or is it something you gained from Meruda?"

–**XX –**

Rising to his feet, the elements faded, bursting into modes of light, specks of dust, or droplets of water. He allowed his eyes to scan her body, enjoying the way the formfitting suit hugged her curves, he shook his head, "It's a byproduct of absorbing Meruda's life force. Absorbing his life force opened more secrets of the Aether."

"I see," her eyes narrowed, "and is this the reason you absorbed his life force, because you wanted his power?"

Harry's nostrils flared, his hands curled into fists, the ground shook around him. "I took his life force, because he needlessly killed a friend of mine after killing someone else. He could've just left when she discovered him, he already did what he came to do, but no he took time to kill her, and enjoyed it. For that he had to pay."

"And you are Judge, Jury, and Executioner."

"When it comes to the people, I care about you better believe I am."

Reaching out with her power, Ororo com the shaking of the earth, her eyes glowing a luminescent white with the action, "Fair enough, but if you're going to use that power, you're going to need some practice," a smile curled her lips, "you up for a little spar."

Luminescent green energy filled Harry's eyes, "Show me what you can do Whether Goddess."

–**XX –**

Martha Johansson sloshed around in her jar as the man carried her under his arm. Sending out a tiny thread of telepathic power allowed her to see the world around her through her captor's eyes.

She was being carried down a long dark tunnel, strands of pale blonde hair swung into the view of her captor.

She expanded her senses allowing herself to get a feel for the man's mental defenses. From what she was feeling, it wouldn't be that hard to incapacitate him, but then what? She was a brain in a jar. She could possess him, but without knowing where she is, she wouldn't be able to get home.

The best thing she could do now would be to wait.

Her kidnapper passed through a door.

He walked along a stone walkway hanging in darkness. Crystal mirrors hung in the darkness on either side of the walkway.

Nearing the end of the walkway, it expanded outwards, creating a circular platform.

A short-robed figure stood up on the platform the sleeves of his dark robe covering his arms, hiding any features from view.

A raspy voice like wind brushing against sandpaper came from beneath the hood.

"Welcome back Lucius, I see you were successful in your task."

The man, Lucius, inclined his head, his grey eyes cold, of course I was, I will continue to be as long as you keep up your end of the bargain.

Martha sent out a telepathic probe as the short figure turned, a single yellow-eye staring at Lucius. Her probe brushed against strong mental barriers, but she was able to get a name, Herpo.

"Your wife will be returned to you, Lucius," he turned around, making his way slowly towards the man, "but only after I achieve my final objective." He stretched forth his hand.

Lucius shoved the jar onto his palm.

Herpo raise the jar, two yellow eyes staring at it from beneath his hood.

Crooked teeth flashed into existence beneath the hood as a smile split his face, "I felt your probe little girl. A powerful little thing you are for a brain in a jar."

Pink energy flared within the jar as Martha projected her thoughts into the man's head. _'I will not help you Herpo.'_

Herpo chuckled, the action shaking his body, "Oh little girl, you are under the impression I need you to help me," he cocked his head to the side, "I don't need you to help me, but I do have a question that could make my job easier. You don't have to answer."

A combination of fear and curiosity forced her to ask, pink light pulsing in her jar as she did.

'_What is your question?'_

Herpo smile widened, seeming to almost split his face in half.

"Where is Zero?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 17**

Harry crossed his arms, closing his eyes against the flash of lightning that danced across his flesh. Throwing his arms to the side the lightning split, impacting the metal wall on either side of him.

Pushing off the ground, Harry soared into the air, his eyes dancing between his three opponents.

In front of him, sweat glistening on her dark skin, her pale hair tied back into a ponytail stood Ororo, her brilliant blue eyes replaced with a luminescent white.

To his left stood a bare-chested Logan, the hair covering his upper body matted with sweat, his lips twisted into a determined snarl, his own blue eyes watching him like a wolf would its prey.

To his right dressed in a blue and red jumpsuit stood Jean grey, her red hair flowing down her back, her emerald eyes watching him like the others.

Stretching forth his hand, Harry pulled the two black and pieces of metal towards him. Over the past few days he had learned his connection to the Aether had upgraded Meruda's abilities allowing him to conjure and manipulate any element that existed on earth through his connection to the planet.

The metal impacted his right arm, flowing and forming into a skintight metal gauntlet that bent with the ease of fabric.

"Come," he called, flexing the fingers of his left hand.

"Jean, bring him down," Logan ordered.

Jeans emerald eyes flashed pink.

Harry's eyes flashed neon green.

The two psychic energies collided exploding, sending a mixed shockwave through the air that knocked Harry towards the ground.

Cartwheeling through the air, Harry stopped inches above the metal tile covered floor. Shaking his head, he rolled over in midair, conjuring a sphere of air around him that redirected the lightning bolt Ororo fired.

Logan cried out as the bolt slammed into his chest, sending him careening into the curved metal walls hard enough to dent the metal.

Lowering his feet to the floor, Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings again.

He was in a large metal room with curved walls that formed the dome ceiling. Metal tiles covered the floor.

Up near the top of the dome set a large section of one-way glass.

According to Jean, this was the training room for young mutants, aptly named the danger room.

Rectangular spaces decorated the walls, their purposes still unknown to him.

Over the past three days, Ororo, Logan, and Jean, helped him get reacquainted to his body after so long asleep. Jay Garrick and a blue furred cat featured mutant named Hank McCoy were looking over scans of his DNA.

Logan dropped to the floor, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. With the grace of a predator, he moved forward, swinging one leg in front of the other.

Harry allowed the sword in his hand to fade away. Nodding to Logan, he raised his hands in a boxer's stance.

Logan launched a kick to his head, Harry blocked the kick, but as he forced the leg down, a punch came careening towards his face. Twisting his head, he grimaced as the short mutant's knuckles grazed his cheek.

Dancing three steps backwards, he shook his head.

This time Logan moved forward.

Going to meet him, Harry swept a leg towards his feet, Logan lifted one leg, but was slow with the other one, Harry swept his foot taking him off balance.

Thrusting his right hand forward, a vortex of air caught the Canadian mutant in the chest, sending him flying across the room.

Ororo instantly took Logan's place, tackling him around the middle.

They rolled on the floor, Ororo's slender hands wrapped around his neck, her sharp nails digging into his skin.

Harry grabbed her wrist, even as lightning coursed between her fingers.

Darkness began to creep in at the edges of his vision, the smell of burnt flesh wafting into his nose.

Not wanting to drain the Whether goddess's life force, Harry shifted, his form elongated, her fingers slipping along his now smooth scales, his body curled around hers, the flaps on either side of his neck flaring as he bared his fangs.

A pink glow formed around him and a telepathic push sent him flying. He shifted again, returning to his normal form, his arms and legs splayed as he flared his own power to break Jean's hold.

Hovering in midair, he rubbed his neck, his eyes locked on Ororo, "Took that a little far didn't you?"

Ororo rose to her feet blowing a strand of loose white hair out of her face, "You're the one that said you wanted to test the limits of your new body." Her lips quirked upwards, "Now we know you still need to breathe."

Jean moved forward, "Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Harry nodded, "I may not have been to the wizarding world in a while, but I still know it better than you three, besides I have Meruda's memories, I can get Martha out."

Jean placed a hand on his shoulder, her emerald eyes shining with concern, "Just be careful, I don't have much family left, I don't want to lose what I've just found no matter how distantly we may be related."

Harry had told Jean about his ancestor Gloria Knoblach being the sister to her ancestor Flora, she accepted him like they were first cousins, having lost most of her immediate family to alien genocide.

"You heard Hank and Jay, my DNA doesn't exactly match human anymore, heck it barely matches the DNA of some deities," he shook his head, "I have no idea what I am, or what I'm becoming."

"It takes more than blood to make family, no matter what your mutation does to you, you still carry the legacy of our family, and from what I've seen, you've done them proud."

Logan moved forward leaning his neck from side to side, "Are you sure you can get Martha out?"

"I'll get her out, it may be a while before I can bring her back home, but I can get her away from Herpo."

Jean turned away, curling the fingers of her right hand.

A box outlined in a pink glow floated into her grasp. Turning she pushed the box towards Harry, "Here."

Taking the box, Harry stared at Jean, "What's this?"

"With the way things are going, I didn't think you would have a chance to go home and change, so I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You're risking your life for one of our students, this is the least we can do."

"Herpo the foul is a magical problem, I'm just sorry it has spilled over into your world."

Logan shrugged, sticking a cigar between his teeth, "It happens."

Harry snorted, "What does that say about our world that a situation like this can be normal?"

Taking the lid off the box, Harry found a black blazer, a dark purple button-down shirt, black slacks, black socks, and polished dress shoes.

He looked at Jean, "I'm surprised, I was honestly expecting armor."

Jean shook her head, sending her crimson locks swaying back and forth, "I would've preferred to give you armor, but you don't seem the type."

"True enough, I prefer not to get hit, unlike some people," he looked at Logan.

"I can take it."

"Yeah."

Putting the lid on the box, Harry began making his way towards the exit, "I'm going to go get changed."

–**XX –**

As Harry left the room, Logan pinched the cigar between his pointer and middle finger, exhaling a mouthful of smoke.

"You sure we can trust him with the job, Jean?"

"I've read his mind. He likes to help, but never stays in one place very long. With Herpo being a magical mutant, he feels it's his duty to help us, since his people's problems spilled over to the mundane world as he thinks it."

Ororo moved forward, finishing the circle the small group had formed, "Regardless, he has the information from Meruda, he can navigate Herpo's hideout. Besides, after what happened, all three of us need to be here to watch the students, just in case."

"Done discussing whether I'm trustworthy?"

The group turned.

Harry strode into the room dressed in the clothes Jean had gotten for him, his auburn hair slicked back, a light glow to his emerald eyes.

Jean opened her mouth, but Harry shook his head.

"It's fine, we may be family, but I'm a virtual unknown," he looked at Logan, "I can promise you. I will bring Martha back."

"Good luck," Logan grunted shoving the cigar back into his mouth.

He turned to Ororo, running a hand over his healed neck, "Thank you for the training, goddess, it was educational."

"How are you going to get back to Otherworld?"

"That's the easy part."

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a triangle shaped piece of crystal with rounded corners. Golden runes were etched into the edges of the triangle with a stylized spiral in the center.

"My previous powers added the DNA of the people I absorbed to my own. When I went through my evolution, I gained knowledge not only from my ancestors, but the ancestors of the people I absorbed. Through that knowledge, I was able to create this," he held up the triangle, "this will act as a one-time door into Otherworld."

"When it comes time to come back, I will have to create another one of these," he slipped the triangle back into his pocket.

"You," Jean began slowly, "gained the knowledge of all the ancestors of the people you absorbed, and your own?"

"Some parts of my family history are still hidden from me, I assume when I reach the end of my evolutionary path, they will become available to me, but essentially, yes."

"Amazing."

"Well," Harry moved passed the three, "if there's nothing else, I think it's time I go rescue our wayward telepath."

Removing the triangle from his pocket, he flung it towards the wall with a flick of his wrist.

It somersaulted through the air before sticking to the wall like it was attracted by a magnet. The runes around its edges began to glow with a bright yellow light, and the spiral in its center began to spin.

Within moments the center of the triangle disappeared.

The edges of the triangle glowed as it enlarged, forming into a pyramid shaped doorway.

Crisp clean air wafted through the doorway along with the scents of the forest.

Birdsong tickled their ears as the group moved forward.

Where there was once a solid wall was now a triangular shaped hole in space.

A forest floor strewn with old and new leaves continued on the other side. Trees crowded in nearby, there branches covering the top of the portal.

Pixies, small humanoids with luminescent butterfly wings flitted from tree to tree. The more curious ones stopped, peering at the portal before following their fellows.

Harry looked back at his three companions, "I better go before something decides to come through." Without waiting for a response, Harry moved forward, stepping over the threshold and into the realm of Otherworld.

The triangle grew shut as he passed through, disappearing with a small pop of golden light.

For a moment, the three just stood there staring at the spot where the portal to another dimension had been. Slowly, they turned around making their way out of the danger room to check on the students.

–**XX –**

Moving through the forest, Harry glanced up at the sky, following the jagged white tears running through it that seem to run for miles.

"What is that?"

Information from one of his ancestors came to the forefront of his mind, "Dimensional tears, Herpo's manipulations are causing reality to fracture."

A silver horse with a glowing golden horn ran in front of him, disappearing into the foliage of the forest.

Coming to a river, he knelt down at its bank scooping a handful of water up. He allowed it to fall between his fingers.

Straightening up, he shook his hand. Bending his legs, he launched himself over the river and continued down his path.

He inhaled deeply, drawing in energy from nature itself, green tendrils flecked with gold flowed into his body. In his mind's eye, he could see for miles.

Wrapping his power around him, Harry took a step moving miles in the blink of an eye.

He stopped before the base of a dark Tower, it's black bricks seeming to absorb the light. He blinked, staggering backwards.

Instead of one tower, he was staring at two overlapping one another.

"Reality here overlaps with somewhere else, but where?"

Shaking his head, he allowed his power to flow over his body, creating an outline of emerald energy around him. Taking a step forward, he wrapped his hand around the ring of the door and pulled it open.

In front of him, was darkness.

"Well this is going to be fun."

Hands curled into fists, he moved inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 18**

Harry stood in darkness seeing nothing, but feeling the world around him spin. As it spun the darkness around him lightened, revealing a circular room made of grey bricks.

Large shadow creatures stood in rectangular alcoves.

He spun in a slow circle, finding a ring of alcoves around him.

"I should have known Herpo would have security measures. Meruda must've been keyed into them. Looks like I have to do this the hard way."

One of the creatures hidden in the alcove jumped down to the floor, giving Harry his first good look at them.

It was six feet tall and four feet wide. Large pointed ears that took up half the side of its face protruded from the side of its head. Red eyes with a black pupil locked on to him and slitted nostrils flared, taking in his scent.

Its legs were bent, its feet triangle shaped with each of its three toes tipped with a claw.

It's five fingered hand was also tipped with claws.

The cloak around its body spread open, revealing it to be too large bat wings.

"What the heck am I looking at here?"

The creature bent, pushing its bowed legs forward.

It disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving behind a thin trail of black energy.

Stretching out his right hand, tendrils of pale energy curled up from it, forming into a simple sword with the cross-shape guard. Rotating the blade in his hand, he opened his senses.

The world around him pulsed with a black energy that seem to have the consistency of oil.

The creature appeared before him, its left arm raised, its claws poised to strike down.

As it brought it's arm down, he swung up, cleaving its hand off at the wrist.

No blood flowed as its hand arced through the air, landing a few feet behind it.

The creature snarled lunging forward.

Spinning around it, Harry brought his sword around an arc that cleaved it in half.

The creature fell to the ground, its body collapsing into the same oily like energy that seem to cling to everything.

The energy leapt at him.

On instinct, he swung his sword.

The moment his blade touched the energy it changed, transforming into pure white fire.

The fire flowed up his sword in the blink of an eye, sinking into his body.

He staggered backwards at the rush of power filling his veins.

Thumps behind him let him know more of the creatures had come to play, but it was the golden energy shining from the hollow mark tattooed on to his shoulder that drew his attention.

Glancing at the mark, he found it was filling in with the same white energy that had just flowed into his body.

'_Is that good or bad,' _he wondered spinning out of the way of the chain fired from the palm of one of the creatures.

"I'll give Herpo this, at least he was smart enough to make each one of these things unique."

Another closed in from his left black energy flowing from his hands to create two curved daggers. Bending its legs, it disappeared in the same burst of speed as its fellow. Tossing his sword into his left hand, he spun it, stabbing it forward as the creature appeared before him.

The blade punch through its torso with little resistance.

Twisting the blade, he pulled it out in a horizontal slash.

This time instead of turning into black energy, the creature exploded in white flames that sunk into his body. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, trying to get control of the energy flowing through his body.

Returning his blade to his right hand, he turned to face the remaining four, rotating his blade in a circle.

The four spread out, forming a circle around him.

Pale white energy flowed up his left arm, forming a gauntlet.

The creature in front of him leapt forward, black energy flowing off its claws. At the same time, the creature to his left swept at his feet.

Harry thrust his left arm forward, a blade emerging from the top of his wrist to skewer the creature in front of him in the throat.

The energy of his swords purified the creature. Power rushed into him as he fell towards the floor.

Allowing his tools to fade as he impacted the ground, Harry touched the stone, with a pulling gesture he pulled a layer of rock across him just as the creature to his right pounced on him.

Making a punching motion with his right hand, spikes grew from the dome.

Through his connection to the earth, he felt the tips of the earth meet resistance.

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to puncture the creature with earth, he extended the spikes upwards, driving the beast into the ceiling.

With a push of telekinetic force, he rose to his feet, keeping his earth dome in front of him for a shield. The curved part of the dome protected him from the creature to his left, but he forgot about the one on his back.

He cried out as sharp claws sliced the skin of his back, his face crinkling as a burning sensation mixed with the warm blood flowing down his back.

Rotating the dome to his left, he fired it at the creature that had swept his legs out from under him, driving it into the far wall.

Flaring his power, he latched on to the life force of the creature on his back, pulling it into him.

The creature stiffened, crumbling into ash as its energies left it.

Harry rocked on his feet, memories and more of the strange power flowing into his body.

Again, his hollow mark shone with golden light.

Glancing at it, Harry found that his skin had taken on the color of paper.

The sound of stone breaking brought him back to reality, the creature he had pinned to the ceiling fell towards him at a rapid speed, its wings flaring out to control its dissent.

Fire burst to life in Harry's hand, one of the main abilities of a life force constructs was a purification element. Adding that element to his fire, he thrust his hand forward.

Luminescent white fire exploded from his hand crawling over the creature like a living thing.

Ashes fell to the ground and more of that strange power rushed into him.

Ignoring the abundance of energy coursing through his body, he turned to the final creature. Knowing now that it was the purification element of life that allowed him to kill the creatures, he focused that element through the rock around the creature.

Earth needles glowing with an outline of golden energy exploded upwards, skewering the creature through its arms and torso. Within moments, the creature was consumed by white fire that flowed towards an into Harry.

Before he could catch his breath, the world began to spin again, darkness consuming his vision.

–**XX –**

The spinning began to slow, and the darkness around him faded, revealing a stone hallway made of the same rectangular stone blocks as the previous one. Torches lined the hallway, their orange flames creating long shadows along the walls. At the end of the hallway was an arched wooden door.

He took a step and instantly the hallway extended.

He exhaled, "So it's one of those traps." He stood there for a long moment, trying to think of a way to get out of this. Coming up with nothing, he turned his attention inward, focusing on the power and the memories he had absorbed in the last room.

From what he was getting from the memories, the creatures in the last room were called para-demons, they had been mutated in changed by Herpo's power after he pulled them from their world through a dimensional rift.

He poked the power within him, slowly it was being absorbed into his body, forcing his connection to the ether open and allowing him to absorb more of its energy.

Stretching forth his hand, he brought out some of the raw power, a golf ball sized white flame burst into life in his palm.

He stared at it.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before.

Closing his hand, he absorbed the strange power back into his body.

He began moving forward, with each step the hallway seemed to grow longer.

He stopped, "This isn't going to work."

He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the burning at the back of his throat.

His vision began to blur.

Slowly, he sunk to his knees.

–**XX –**

Cool air burned his lungs as he and held, exhaling a white cloud.

He glanced at the woman next to him, her curly black hair shining in the streetlights, he pulled the clasped hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

What's wrong? You're awful quiet tonight.

Bellatrix Black glanced at him, her purple eyes shining.

He stopped walking turning to face her, "What's wrong?"

"Harry," she began her voice breaking on his name.

She cleared her throat, hardness coming into her eyes.

"Harry, I think we should break up."

Harry rocked on his heels, his eyes scanning the park around him not really seeing it, "What?"

Bellatrix pulled her hand from his, smoothing down her black lace dress.

"I don't think we can see each other anymore."

Harry racked his brain, trying to think of what could've gone wrong, "Why?"

"With your inability to do magic, my family believes that the union with you would weaken our bloodline."

Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut, Bellatrix knew his abilities.

Though he couldn't use magic, potions, and runes were still available to him, but with many witches and wizards gaining special abilities after going through the medical procedure to enhance their bodies, making them immune to the diseases of earth and the previous wizarding world thanks to the Asgardian tech he had built. His powers didn't seem that special.

"And what do you believe?"

Bellatrix shook her head, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "It doesn't matter what I believe, I can't leave my family."

Pain wracked Harry's body, like a thousand needles sinking into every inch of his skin. He pushed it away, he reached out for Bellatrix, but she took a step back.

"You could be part of my family."

Bellatrix shook her head, "My family has been in the magical world since its founding, I can't discard my legacy."

"Not even for us?"

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix turned shadows wrapping around her body.

"Wait," Harry took a step forward his hand outstretched, before he could grasp her, she vanished in a swirl of black.

He stood there, his hand outstretched grasping at nothing.

Slowly he lowered his hand, curling his fingers into a fist. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a simple golden band with a diamond in its center. Tossing it into the air, he forced his aura out forming it into a sword he swept it through the air, slicing the ring in half.

As the two halves of the ring fell to the ground clinking on the sidewalk, reality flickered, giving Harry a view of walls made of grey bricks.

He shook his head, the burning in his body coming back tenfold. He cried out falling to his knees, reality flickering again as he impacted the earth. On instinct his eyes flashed emerald, his mind lashing out.

The world around him cracked, each crack shining with a light.

Harry flexed his arm, feeling resistance and sticks of pain as he moved it.

An aura of green billowed around his body forming into a Celtic dagger.

Flipping the dagger in his grip, he swiped at the air.

A screech reverberated through his mind.

–**XX –**

Harry blinked, the world coming back into focus. He found purple tentacles coming out of the walls, two-inch-long thorns glistening in the torch light. He reached out with his power, frowning as it responded sluggishly.

A dim emerald green aura flickered around him.

Pushing his power out, he transformed it into wind, feeling new strength flow into his body as fresh air filled his lungs.

His head pounded, and his body burned, but at least he now knew what was going on.

Grabbing hold of the power from the last room that still flowed through his body he pushed it outwards, transforming it into pure electricity.

A squeal rent the air as sparks of electricity danced along the tentacles wrapped around his arms, legs, and waist.

The tentacles withdrew leaving behind large deep holes that ran with blood.

Falling to the floor Harry caught himself on his hands and knees breathing heavily he kept the air flowing around him keeping whatever put him in his memories away.

He blinked, finding the door that seem so far away only a mere twelve feet from him.

Putting all his concentration into his manipulation of the air he pulled it tight around him, forming a moving second skin. Slowly, he began limping forward, leaving droplets of blood in his wake.

The sound of stone grinding on stone drew his gaze to the wall, tentacles reemerge from the wall, reaching towards him.

Harry put his hand forward, the vibration of the moving wind clinging to his body shredding the closest length of black spiked purple flesh.

Another squeal cut through the room.

The tentacles began to thrash, leaving deep gouges in the stone and sending pieces of shrapnel through the air. The shrapnel pinged off his wind armor, but Harry weaved, dropping into a crouch as he moved towards the door.

The tentacles slammed into the door, the spikes along it embedding into the wood.

With a sharp jerk and a sound of squealing hinges, the door broke free.

Ducking under it, Harry dived through the door not caring about the impenetrable darkness beyond.

–**XX –**

Harry fell onto hard stone.

For a moment, he just lay there breathing. With each breath, he could feel his wounds closing. When his final wound closed, he pushed to his feet, smearing the pool of blood that had leaked from his body.

He stood on a stone walkway.

Oval-shaped crystal mirrors lined the walkway.

At the end of the walkway was a circular platform.

Stepping to the edge of the walkway, he caught sight of his reflection in one of the crystal mirrors.

While his body still had the same broad shoulders and thick arms, his skin had turned paper white. His chin was more pronounced, and his hair had taken on the color of blood.

He ran a hand down his jawline, staring at his reflection.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered.

The power he had taken from the creature's was being absorbed. He felt it shift, at its shift, he saw his body shift, the muscles in his arms shrank, his body seeming to become leaner. He jumped up and down, wind whipped by him and he felt no loss of strength.

He ran a hand through his blood colored hair, "I need to get to a lab," he shook his head, "I never thought I would be running tests on myself," he glanced up and down the walkway, "but first I need to find Martha."

He was just about to turn away from the mirror, when movement caught his attention.

Turning back, he found a man in a woman appearing in the mirror beside him, each resting one hand on his shoulder.

He stared at both of them, trying to figure out the significance.

The woman was 5'8" tall with the same pale skin he now had. Short dark hair framed a beautiful face stopping at her shoulders. Dark eyes stared out at him with a mixture of love and loss.

Unable to stand that gaze, he turned to the man.

The man was six feet tall, hair the color of blood ran braided down his back. Goat horns curled out from the tan skin of his temples forming around his head like a crown. Red eyes stared out at him resolute and strong, a beard that matched the color of his hair flowed down his broad chest.

From what he could see, tattoos of a Celtic nature decorated the man's arms, as well as swirled around the skin beneath his eyes.

"Who are these people?"

He shook his head, "Right now it doesn't matter, I have to get Martha."

Power flared out from him, Emerald green tentacles that wrapped around the mirror. With a pulling motion, he pulled it inside his inner jacket pocket, shrinking it down as it entered.

Sweat ran down his face, and his chest rose and fell rapidly with the effort.

Changing the molecular structure of something with pure telekinetic power was not easy, especially if you weren't used to doing it.

Once his breathing evened out, he turned, making his way to the circular platform.

Standing in its center, he reached out with his mind, _'Martha, can you hear me?'_

A faint voice pushed back at him,_ 'Help me.'_

His head snapped to the left, but all he found there was darkness. Dropping to his knees, he ran his fingers around the edges of the circle. His right middle finger ran across a small groove.

Pressing down on it, a rectangle opened in the darkness, spilling pale orange light onto the platform.

Energy flowed out of his hands, forming into pale gauntlets.

With a deep breath, he stepped into the light.

–**XX –**

Harry entered a circular room.

Torches lined the walls, spiraling upwards to a hole in the ceiling that showcased the night sky.

A pentagram was carved into the solid stone floor, its lines glowing with magic.

Four of the points of the pentagram contained everyday objects, yarn, copper, quartz crystal, and a bit of glass. On the fifth point was a jar, the brain inside was outlined by a dull pink light.

Slowly, Harry made his way around the circle.

"An alchemical ritual, but what was he making?"

Stopping at the jar, he coated his hands and an outline of power. Leaning down he gently picked up the jar off its point, "Martha, can you hear me?"

A voice pushed into his mind.

'_Help me, please.'_

He pulled the jar tight against his chest, "Don't worry sweetie, I've got you." Looking up, he eyed the sky through the hole in the ceiling.

Hoping it was a way out, Harry covered him and Martha in a layer of power.

Bright green energy outlined them both as he shot into the air.


	19. Chapter 19

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 19**

Harry walked down a slight slope, lights coming on from strips in the walls, revealing the sleek metal that made them up.

Reaching a door with runes carved in a circle in the center, he placed his hands on the crisscrossing X in the center. The star-shaped pattern flared as a small prick tested his blood.

The doors slid open with a hiss, lights far above him clicking on to reveal a large room made of smooth metal. Rectangular recesses lined the walls in an unbroken square, wrapping around all the way to the ceiling that was hidden in darkness.

Runic lines ran across the floor and up the walls slithering inside and out of the recesses to continue upwards.

Releasing Martha Johansson's brain to float beside him, Harry moved into a circle in the center of the room. With a flick of his hands, the runes flared, holographic screens coming to life at head height to wrap all the way around him.

His fingers danced along the screens.

The floor in front of him bubbled and sank, turning into a pit.

With a few more gestures, runic lines slithered along the pit walls, forming a spiral pattern at the bottom. Between each spiral was a line of runes. These lines ran up the side of the pit, specific ones intersecting in shining with a golden light.

Kneeling down beside Martha's jar, Harry curled his fingers, a pack of cotton swabs floated towards him.

With his other hand, he vanished the top of Martha's jar.

Tearing open the cotton swabs, he slid one along the ridges of her brain.

Martha whimpered at the action.

"I know sweetheart, but I promise this will make you better."

Standing to his feet, he laid the cotton swab on the table along with the pack.

After restoring the top of Martha's jar, he gently carried her down into the pit, setting her outside the center of the rings.

Stepping out of the pit, he began gesturing with his hand, a log of wood six feet long floated towards him, as well as a large jar of wet mud.

A long table rose up before him, the wood settled atop it along with the jar.

He glanced at the pit, his eyes focusing on Martha's jar, "I hope this works, no little girl deserves a lifelike the one you're living."

Stretching his hands over the log, Harry focused his power.

Pale white energy flowed from his hands, wrapping around the log and spinning at a rapid rate.

As the energy spun, it formed the log into a humanoid shape, reminiscent of a store manikin.

Stopping the flow of energy once the shape was right. He raised his hand willing the mud to float out of the large jar.

With his other hand, he guided it along the curves of the body. Once it was smooth, outlining the feminine curves of the wooden manikin, he lowered his hands.

A metal square rose out of the floor, a scalpel glistening on it.

Picking up the scalpel, he spent the next two hours carving curved runes into the mud.

A flare of heat from his hands baked the mud hard except in the center of the chest.

Picking up the cotton swab, Harry placed it in the center of the manikin's chest, hardening the mud to keep it in place with a bit of power.

With a force of will, he floated the manikin into the pit, lining its head up with Martha Johansson's jar.

Slapping his hands together, he dropped into a cross-legged position. A line of runes flowed up from the pit, forming into the floor just before his crossed legs.

Placing his left hand on the runes, he placed his right on top of his left.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath slowly exhaling.

His body shone with a white aura that danced like flames before he pushed the energy into the runes.

The energy snaked through the runes like they were fuel.

The pit blazed like the sun as the energy filled the runes.

Ancient words of power burst past Harry's lips, ringing on the air.

A heaviness settled into the room, pushing down on his shoulders.

The manikin and jar floated out of the pit, contained in a bubble of white energy.

As he watched, the manikin fell to pieces and the pull on his energy became stronger.

The manikin pieces reformed becoming a skeleton.

Sweat began to run down his forehead as nerves and blood vessels grew over the skeleton. His body shook as organs and muscle next appeared, attaching to the nerves and blood vessels.

Exhaustion filled his body as skin grew over the organs, muscle, nerves, and blood vessels.

The top of the head unscrewed, Martha Johansson's brain floated out of her jar, the fluid she had lived in for so long becoming a sphere around it.

The sphere floated forward transforming into blood around the brain as it drew close to the head.

The blood flowed into the top of the skull before the brain settled into place.

The top of the head reattached, and long honey colored hair sprouted from the scalp.

Harry closed his eyes as other hair began to appear on the body.

With a flick of his hand, a white sheet flew from one of the recesses to hover in the air waiting for the energy to disperse.

As the glow faded, Harry flicked his fingers to the side, willing the blanket to cover her form.

Opening his eyes, he raised his hands from the runes, finding an X shaped rune encircled by smaller runes burned into his palm from the force of the magic. As he watched, the wound healed, and dead skin flaked away.

Shaking his head, he rose to his feet.

The pit sealed shut as if it had never been there, and a bed grew out of the floor in its place.

Once Martha was settled, Harry fell backwards, falling into a chair that grew from the floor and conform to his body. Slowly, his eyes drifted closed.

–**XX –**

Lily Potter strode down the ramp into her son's lab, her dark gown hugging her form and highlighting her curves with each movement. Her dark auburn hair flowed down her back in a braid, and her blue eyes scanned the room. Her senses tingled at the recent expenditure of power in the air.

Movement caught her attention.

A young girl sat up on the bed holding a sheet to her chest while staring at her slender soft hand in wonder, tears glistening in her blue eyes. Her honey colored hair fell forward, hiding her face.

"Hello?"

In an instant a pink dome exploded from the girl, expanding to cover the bed she was sitting on and a chair a short distance away, her eyes narrowed, now glowing the same color as the dome, "Who are you?"

Marveling at the girl's power, Lily slowly raised her hands, "Easy, my son called me here, I was just surprised to find you here as well."

Martha glanced at the figure in the chair, "He restored my body. Not one that I took possession of, my body." She glanced at the jar, "he freed me from my prison." Tears ran down her pale cheeks, "I thought I was going to be there forever."

Lily took a deep breath, breathing in the power in the room. She staggered backwards at its potency, there was a hint of sympathetic magic, but most of it was pure life energy. Just how powerful had her son become.

"Do you mind lowering the barrier? I would like to check on my son?"

Martha stared at her for a long moment, "Hurt him, and you will regret it."

"Deal."

The barrier shrank until it covered just Martha and her bed.

Lily moved towards the chair, gasping as she moved around it. She dropped to her knees, running a hand down her son's cheek.

He was leaner than when she'd last seen him, his hair was now a blood colored red, but the most noticeable change was his skin, it was the palest white she had ever seen.

"Harry, what happened to you?"

The changes to his bone structure was so great that if she wouldn't have the ability to sense souls, she wouldn't recognize her son.

He started at her words, his eyes opening to reveal a bright emerald green.

His lips curved as he saw her, "Mom, it's good to see you, it's been a while."

Lily's hand dropped from his face to grip his hand, "And who's fault is that, you should've come to visit more."

Harry exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

Lily relaxed at the familiar gesture a soft smile on her face, he had gotten that from his father.

"I know it's no excuse, but life just got away from me."

He reached out with his senses, "I see I'm not the only one that has changed."

Lily's soft smile curved into a smirk, "I have taken the mantle of the Morrigan."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise, "impressive."

Lily backed away as he slowly lifted himself from his chair.

"Your father has taken the mantle of Cernunnos."

Harry began moving his hands through the air, "I have missed a lot." He turned his attention to Martha, "Hang on sweetie, your bed is about to move." Her bed zoomed across the floor like it was on a track, stopping three feet away from his left side.

Holographic screens flared to life in a half circle around him.

Metal flowed up from the floor, forming a cylinder with a glass top.

Pressing a hand to his chest, he pulled out what little remained of the energy absorbed in Herpo's home.

A hole opened up in the glass and Harry willed the energy inside.

Lily pushed close to her son, scanning the information flowing across the holographic screen. "It appears you've absorbed a strange mixture of cosmic energy," she glanced at him, "I wonder if that explains your changes."

"I don't think so," he turned away from the screen, staring into her eyes, "when I contacted you and dad, I expected you both to be here."

Lily cocked her head to the side, "Am I not good enough?"

Harry shook his head, "It's not that, I have something to show you and I wanted you both here."

"Um," Martha began, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Mother and son turned to stare at her, causing her to blush.

"But, could I have some clothes?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, and embarrassed look on his face, "Oh, I'm sorry."

With a flick of his hand, the sheets covering her body wrapped around her, changing and conforming to her body.

Lily stretched forth her hand, causing Harry to look at her, "what, you're a guy you have no idea what a woman would find stylish."

Harry nodded, backing away and letting his mother take over the transformation.

The cloth glowed tightening around the legs.

As it faded, Martha was in a pair of skinny jeans, and a red T-shirt.

Amazed, Martha pulled her shirt away from her body, "You even got my bra and underwear right."

"Practice my dear, years of practice."

Swinging her legs off the bed, Martha jumped to the floor, wincing as her bare feet touched the smooth metal.

"Sorry dear, someone," Lily glanced at Harry, "didn't provide enough material for a complete outfit."

"It's fine," Martha said softly, wiggling her toes against the cool floor, "it's been so long since I felt anything, it's kind of nice."

She glanced at the two of them, "Do you mind if I go outside?"

Harry nodded, "of course, you're not a prisoner, just stay close to the entrance."

Martha nodded, making her way towards the exit, passing James Potter as he entered the lab.

Harry took in his father, it had been a long time since he'd seen either of his parents, and they had changed a lot.

His father was now six feet tall. Thick muscle was half hidden by leather clothes. His dark hair was still messy, his hazel eyes still twinkled with a bit of mischievousness. Two horns grew out of the side of his head.

Tribal tattoos moved like serpents down his arms.

James moved forward, taking in his son, 6'1" paper white skin, blood red hair, and emerald eyes. "It looks like your mother and I are not the only ones that have changed. How did this happen?"

"When I went to rescue Martha…"

James raised an eyebrow.

"The girl that just left, I absorbed a strange combination of cosmic energy. After that, my skin changed, and my connection to the Aether became stronger."

Lily moved over to her husband as Harry continued.

"But that's not why are called you here."

"What is it son, you're usually not the type to keep secrets?"

Opening his jacket, green tendrils flowed out of its inner pocket pulling and re-enlarging the mirror he had taken from Herpo's tower.

"What's this," Lily asked, staring at the mirror as the green energy around it faded away.

Harry glanced at the holographic screens as the sensors in the lab scanned the object, "According to my scans, it's solidified dimensional energy."

Lily and James moved to stand in front of it. Both of them were surprised at the reflections that stared back.

Lily stared at the 5'8" pale skinned black-haired woman that stared back at her, her dark eyes containing a hint of excitement.

James stared at the man before him, taking in the blood colored hair and horns that formed a crown on his head. Red eyes stared into his hazel, but the thing that drew his attention most was the tribal tattoos that slithered along his arms. This man also had them on his face, lines going from his brow across his eyes and down his cheeks.

James turned away, "Alright I give, who are they?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, when I stared into the mirror in Herpo's tower, they appeared with my reflection as you see me now. I felt a connection to them, so I brought it here to get answers."

Lily and James turned back to the mirror, each touching the reflection before them.

Golden light filled the room washing over the three.

When it faded, Harry hadn't physically changed, but he now had full access to the powers of the Aether. The origin of which was now inside him.

"What happened?"

"We can explain."

Harry turned, finding his parents had taken on the forms of the people reflected in the mirror.

"Mom? Dad?"

The crimson haired horned man inclined his head, "yes, I am James Potter, but before that I was Cernunnos," he looked at his hands, "it appears after so long I am again."

The dark-haired woman stepped forward, her dark eyes shining with love, "I am Lily Potter, but I have returned to being death of the endless, or at least a small fragment of her."

Harry fell backwards, falling into a formfitting chair that grew up from the floor, "Explain please."

"In a multi-verse different from this one," Lily began, "desire, despair, delight, destruction, dream, death, and destiny exist to watch over and keep balance. To do that we follow rules, never attack another one of the endless, which is what we called ourselves, and never take on a mortal lover."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

His mother's lips quirked upwards, "eventually one of us was going to break the rules."

"Desire was first, he fell in love with a Mayan woman," she shook her head, "an evil creature that used desires love for her to increase her power. The aspects got together, we all agreed to cast her into oblivion."

"Desired didn't like that, he swore revenge on all of us vanishing into the shadows."

"Years later, destruction fell in love with a woman. They had children, since the woman destruction fell in love with only cared about taking care of her children, we let them be. Unfortunately, desire struck, killing all but one of the children."

"This started a war between destruction and desire, but the ancient laws forbid us from spilling each other's blood, so the rest of us could not interfere. Their domains stayed stable, so we watched, hoping their rage at one another would eventually wear out."

Harry leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes wide.

"More years passed, one day every one hundred years, the aspects of the endless become mortal."

Cernunnos step forward, "It just so happens, on the day death became mortal, I was due to die, in this universe, some gods were powered by faith, I was one of them, and faith in me had ran out."

Lily continued, "Over the years, I had become fascinated by mortal life and the people I reaped, so I decided to spend my one day as a mortal close to Cernunnos, getting to know him before I took him to his eternal rest. Besides, what better protection then a god, even if it was a weakened one?"

"It was in this time that desire struck. Using his powers, desire made your father and myself be overcome with lust."

Harry raised his hand, "I don't need details."

A smile stretched across his mother's face.

"Anyway, after the coupling…"

"That's one thing to call it."

His mother raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, go on."

"Soon after the coupling, I discovered I was pregnant, knowing the danger you would be in, your father and I hatched a plan for your protection."

Cernunnos picked up the story, "Being the personification of death, your mother has a connection throughout the multi-verse and beyond with all death. She planted the idea of having demigod heirs into Arawn's head."

"Once the heirs were conceived, your mother used her power to split herself. Transferring her pregnant essence along with myself into the bloodline of Arawn's heirs. It was supposed to be simple we would be reborn once the brother's bloodline united sometime in the future, we never expected the bloodline to become so diverse."

Cernunnos made a fist, "It helped in the end, I was reborn with greater power than I had ever had before," he smiled at Harry, "you are now free of the rules of the bloodline having ascended to your power from mortal beginnings."

Harry leaned back in his chair, he had known his family had a lot of secrets, but he never expected something like this. "So, what happens now?"

Lily licked her lips, "Soon, I need to return back to my own multi-verse."

"I will be going with her," Cernunnos put in, "hopefully the way I have ascended to power will change the other gods once I return."

Harry inclined his head, "That's good, you may need to take TírnanÓg with you."

Lily and Cernunnos cocked their heads to the side, "Why?"

"Herpo's manipulations have damaged the membrane between worlds, I have no idea what's going to happen when those tears finally open." He pushed himself to his feet, "We can talk more about that later, I need to take Martha home."

Lily and Cernunnos shared a look, "We will discuss it."

Nodding, Harry strode from the room.

–**XX –**

Martha moved around the woods reveling in the feeling of grass between her toes and the cold air sweeping through her hair. She stared up at the moon, big and bright.

The hooting of owls filtered into her ears, and the tension in her shoulders relaxed. She spread her arms wide, spinning in a slow circle.

It had been so long since she had seen anything with her own eyes, and this time it was her own eyes, not the eyes of a borrowed body.

Golden light exploded from the tunnel leading to Harry's lab.

She turned towards the tunnel, wondering if she should go down and check. He did restore her body after all, she shook her head, he had his parents with him, they were far more powerful than her.

A few minutes later, Harry emerged from the tunnel, his hands tucked into his blazer pockets, his bright green eyes locked onto her, "Are you ready to go home?"

Green energy flared out from his feet, forming a sphere of energy around them.

With a force of will, Harry lifted the sphere into the air.

As they drifted above the trees, Martha cleared her throat, "There's something you need to know."

Harry glanced at her.

"Shortly after a man named Lucius Malfoy kidnapped me, he took me to Herpo, Herpo asked me about an old acquaintance of mine codenamed Zero. I don't know why their looking for him, but Herpo used magic to drain my powers into an amulet. We used to have a psychic connection, so I don't know if he can use that to find him or not."

"Have your powers returned?"

Martha's eyes flashed pink.

"Alright then, what are Zero's abilities and his real name?"

"His real name is Kenji Uedo and his powers are to control and transform biological matter."

They began drifting downwards, Martha looked around to find the sphere descending into the Xavier grounds.

"Thank you for the information, I'll look into it."

The sphere around him faded away.

Martha looked towards the double doors leading into the Xavier Institute, "Are you coming inside?"

Harry shook his head, "No with the changes I've been through, I need some time to myself before I interact with the rest of the world."

Martha nodded.

Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest, "Thank you for everything."

Slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around her, "You're welcome."

After a moment they pulled apart.

Setting his hands on her shoulders, Harry stared into her eyes, "Become strong, live life, and be a credit to your people."

Turning, Harry launched himself into the air.

Martha watched him go promising herself to do just that.

When he finally faded from sight, she turned walking towards the Xavier Institute. A grin spread across her face, man, the others were going to be surprised when they saw her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 20**

Harry moved through the forest of Otherworld, thin crystals with needles on the end clutched between his fingers. Cool air caressed his paper white skin and ruffled his blood colored hair. His green eyes locked on an ogre spirit as it lumbered towards him. He tensed as its arm went inside him, its body dispersing into tendrils of smoke that flowed into his flesh.

As it disappeared into his body, its memories flowed into his mind becoming part of him, he felt his powers grow as new ideas in the ways to use them blossomed in his mind.

Ever since he was engulfed by that golden light that changed his parents into their true forms, spirits had been coming to him slipping into his body and fading away.

He had no idea why, but the experience gave him access to another type of energy, Nether, it was the opposite of Aether, it contained the darker aspects of life in the universe. He had no idea why he had suddenly gained this power, but he can only assume that it had something to do with learning the final truth of his family.

With a flick of his wrist, he sent one of the crystallized needles flying through the air. It stabbed into a unicorn dissolving as it sunk into his body.

These needles were a new type of technology he had developed in order to save as many inhabitants of other world as he could.

The needles were synchronized with his mother's energy. When the needles hit an organic life form, they would sink into the body, dispersing into Nanites that attach to every cell. Then when his mother traveled to her home universe, she would pull everyone synchronized by the Nanites with her.

A clearing opened up before him, a stream cutting through the lush fertile land. Large red feathered birds appeared in a burst of fire.

Spreading their mighty wings, they leapt off branches to snatch heart-shaped red fruit from the trees around them.

Raising his left hand, Harry flicked his fingers, pulling out two crystallized needles from a holster around his wrist. "Phoenixes, you don't see them very often."

Another flick and a third needle slipped between his fingers. Flinging his arm forward, he sent the needles sailing through the air.

Just as they were about to impact his two targets, a swirl of fire surrounded both birds, his needles disintegrated from the heat as the flame took on a feminine humanoid shape, a long trail of flame flowing back from its head to create a majestic mane.

The figure strode forward, her curvaceous hips swaying, her white eyes never leaving his form.

Surprisingly, each step did not burn the ground. As a matter of fact, the forest seemed to grow healthier wherever she walked.

She paused before him, her head cocking to one side, "So, you are the being that I now share aspects with."

Unconsciously, Harry relaxed, feeling no threat from the strange woman before him he mimicked her movements, cocking his head to the opposite side, "What do you mean?"

The woman narrowed her eyes.

Leaning forward, she seemed to peer inside him, "You don't know what you have become." A small smile spread across her face, "how strange, but also exciting, it is not often a new facet to the universe appears".

"New facet to the universe? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The woman drew back, her hands sliding to her hips, "I am Phoenix, avatar of life for the universe."

Harry's eyes widened. The Phoenix had been attached to the grey bloodline for a long time. However, he didn't know what it could want with him.

He inclined his head, "Nice to meet you, but shouldn't you be speaking to my cousin?"

Phoenix's lips drew together, "Jean has decided that she wants to live a normal life, so I will have to find another vessel," she shook her head, "but that's not why am here."

"Okay, why are you here?"

Phoenix looked around, "Do you mind if we sit down? This could take a bit."

With a wave of his hand, Harry pulled roots up from the ground.

They twisted and turned transforming into two high backed chairs a short distance apart.

Phoenix inclined her head as they sat, "Thank you, I could have made them myself, but even that small bit of power could draw unwanted attention."

"You're welcome, but you were going to explain why you are here?"

Phoenix's lips curled, "You should learn patience, your immortal now, truly immortal, the long game could become your friend."

Harry sat back in his chair his arms crossed over his chest.

Phoenix exhaled, "Fine"

"Two days ago, your parents returned to their true forms. The energy released during this transformation revealed your true form and purpose. You are now the aspect of Rebirth."

Harry inclined his head, "What does that exactly mean?"

"It means you will absorb the souls of the restless dead, absorbing the experiences and powers of their lives, before expelling them from your body as a clean slate to be reborn into the world."

Harry interlocked his fingers, "Okay, so why are you here telling me this?"

"I am Phoenix, the embodiment of life for the universe, your ascension, or birth whichever you want to call it affects my domain, I came here to see what was going on, and to explain it to you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, the embodiment of rebirth. That was the last thing he wanted. All he wanted was to explore and find adventure, but it looks like he didn't have a choice. Destiny had other plans for him.

"I'll keep an eye on the souls. Do I have to do anything?"

Phoenix shook her head, "I don't really know, this is new territory for me as well." She stood to her feet, "well, it was nice to meet you, but I've got a job to get back to."

Harry rose to his feet, stretching forth his hand, "Thank you for telling me this, Phoenix."

Phoenix grasped his hand, her touch feeling like his hand was bathed in sunlight, "Welcome to the fold."

Releasing his hand, she vanished in a swirl of fire.

–**XX –**

Harry floated in the air above the wizarding city that now surrounded TírnanÓg waving his hands through the air. With each movement grooves appeared in the walls and crystal dome covering the city, forming a distinct large runic pattern.

It'd been two weeks since Phoenix had explained to Harry why he was seeing and absorbing souls. Over that time, he was surprised how many restless spirits were in other world. More surprising was the spirits that made their way from earth or even other planets.

While his knowledge and power expanded, Harry didn't use it, only using what was necessary to get Otherworld ready for the transition to his mother's home universe.

His mother and father had talked to the ruling wizarding counsel, explaining to them the tears in the sky and the unknown dangers they posed. Most didn't believe the dangers since they couldn't see them, but the more cautious ones were willing to let Harry get the city ready just in case.

Slowly, he drifted towards the ground, while raising his hands to waist level.

Minerals floated up from the earth flowing into the giant rune Harry had carved on the city's walls and protective dome, filling it with silver metal.

It had been discovered some years ago that the soil of Otherworld had minute amounts of magically conductive metal in it. This metal only gathered in large quantities in certain places, so most people couldn't use it, but with his power that limitation didn't apply to Harry.

Touching the ground, Harry flicked his wrist sending crystals flying through the air.

They sunk into the metal that made up the rune, spreading out to form complicated circuits.

"Still ever the creative genius, huh?"

A tingle went down Harry's spine at the familiar voice, "I don't know about creative genius," he began slowly turning around, "but I do what I can." He stared into her purple eyes as the wind gathered up her curly black hair causing it to fly out behind her.

Part of him wished the he hadn't reverse engineered the technology that extended their lifespans. It would have made this so much easier if she didn't look exactly how she did all those years ago.

Then again it may not have helped, Bellatrix was an Empath, a being that could absorb and channel the emotions of others. By doing this, she could increase her physical strength, vitality, and the amount along with potency of her magical energy.

"Hello Bella."

–**XX –**

Lucius Malfoy clutched his wand in a leather gloved hand, its pale light illuminating the path before him. His other hand ran along the grime covered brick. His pale blonde hair was draped over his left shoulder in a neat braid.

His grey eyes stayed locked on the hunched figure of Herpo before him, "for Clarice," he repeated over and over in his mind.

A squeak and a splash drew his attention to the water running through a channel on his left, the greenish brown liquid left a greasy grime residue on the stone.

Lucius tore his gaze away from the water, wondering again why someone would willingly live down here.

The path before them opened into a circular crossroads, a concrete hallway ran in each direction before him.

"Give me a moment," Herpo said kneeling down.

Stretching forth his right hand, he ran a gnarled finger along the grey stone.

Purple energy followed the path of his finger. Slowly and with more difficulty than he would've liked, Herpo drew a circle on the floor.

Once the circle was completed, he drew a variety of runes around it in a second circle, some were curved, some were blocky, some were a combination of the two, and others were zigzagged combined with diamonds.

Done with his design, he leaned down, blowing air onto the symbols.

Purple flames shot from the runic designs heading towards the tunnels.

The one in front of him and to his right stopped, but the one to his left transformed into a humanoid with tentacles for its left arm. Its right foot was like an insect, and two insect-like wings emerged from its back.

Herpo rose to his feet, slowly making his way to the being displayed by his fire, "So you are Kenji, interesting way to use your powers."

Lucius came up behind him, "This is who were after?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Herpo raised his hand, "Quiet," he hissed.

There was a reason he used the runes instead of a simple tracking spell. This runic array allowed him to get a look at his prey before actually meeting him in person, it gave him a chance to prepare.

He lowered his fist, "let's move."

They moved down the tunnel.

This tunnel was different than the others, bones of rats and other small animals crunched under their feet, and the smell of death hung heavy in the air so thick that it seemed to stick to their lungs.

Lucius raised his wand. A flash of silvery white light outlined his body. He took a deep breath, savoring the clean air as the aura around him purified it.

Herpo glanced over his shoulder, peering out from beneath his hood to freeze Lucius in place, "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"No," Lucius ground out, his free hand curling into a fist.

He hated the way Herpo treated him, but Herpo promised to return Clarice to him, for his wife he would do anything, he deserved to have her back, and his son deserved to have his mother. Nothing else mattered, the whole world could burn as long as he had her back.

Slowly, he lowered his wand, stowing it in an inner pocket. Making sure to keep the aura that cleans the air around him, he concentrated dimming its light.

Herpo nodded.

They continued on, eventually they came to a large open space, the brick forming a square before them.

Sitting back against the far wall on a pile of skulls was their prey, but his form was different.

Herpo cocked his head to the side.

The man before them was of Asian descent, silver eyes with a slitted pupils stared at the two of them, his pointed nose flared as he took in their scents. Slowly, he rose to his feet pushing down on the skulls.

They exploded in small puffs of white powder.

He crossed his arms over his chest, the lighting attached to the walls reflecting off his bald head.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice containing a slight accent.

A smile split Herpo's face, the only thing visible in the new light.

His teeth flashed.

"Should I call you Kenji, or do you prefer Zero?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 21**

Unconsciously, Harry's features shifted, his hair going from the color of blood to Auburn, his paper white skin becoming a lightly tanned.

"You don't have to do that," Bellatrix said softly.

"It's been a long time Bella."

Her purple eyes flicked away before focusing on him again, "Yes, it has."

His arms crossed over his chest, "What do you need?"

She inclined her head. "I deserve that." She stepped forward, "Can we go for a walk? Maybe talk, I know you haven't really seen the city we've created here."

Harry stood there, part of him wanted to say no, but that was just the pain that she had inflicted upon him all those years ago speaking. He had grown since then.

"Sure."

–**XX –**

The two walked down the streets of TírnanÓg, Harry's eyes roaming over the tall circular towers and squat buildings that lined either side of the street. With spatial expansion magic, they could fit a lot of buildings in the city by making the physical structures small, while creating their own dimension on the inside.

Children ran down the street, showing off their powers to one another.

A little blonde girl with pointed ears giggled as she floated out of the way of a boy with brown hair and yellow eyes trying to snag her with vines.

The boy withdrew the vines back into the earth as he drew closer to them, his eyes brightening and a wide smile spreading across his face as he saw Bellatrix.

"Hi Auntie Bellatrix," the boy chirped with an excited wave.

A warm smile split Bellatrix's face, "Hello Romulus, are you and Sophie having fun?"

Romulus nodded eagerly, but a frown slipped onto his features, "Yeah, but she keeps dodging my plants."

"Well don't give up," she winked. "Because then Sophie wins. You don't want that do you?"

Determination filled the child's golden eyes, "No," he sprinted down the street at an impressive speed.

"You know them?"

"Romulus is the child of my sister Narcissa and Remus Lupin. Sophie is the second child of my sister Andromeda." She looked at Harry, "You know, it's thanks to you Narcissa and Remus were able to get together."

"How so?"

Bella's eyes swept along the buildings around them, "I didn't realize until after we parted ways…"

"Is that what you call it."

She ignored him, "Just how much you have affected the magical world with the technology you've reverse engineered." She looked at him, "Why didn't you ever tell me you worked for the unspeakable's for a while?"

Harry shook his head, "I was only there for a month or two, just enough time to get the backing to introduce technology that would help our people," he looked at her, "besides would it have made a difference?"

"It might have," she said before clearing her throat, "Anyways, one of the things the unspeakable's introduced was a way to change the curse of the werewolf. After the changes were implemented, people begin seeing werewolves as just another form of mutation, this allowed Narcissa and Remus to be together."

A smile crossed her face again, "Romulus is a credit to the family, a werewolf with the ability to manipulate plant life."

"I'm happy for you, I really am," he cleared his throat, "What about Sophie?"

"While Nymphadora is a shapeshifter, Sophie is an air elemental." She stepped forward, "I know my family was against it, but I personally believe the introduction of mutants into magical society really made our people stronger," she looked up at the sky, "that along with living in such a magically enriched environment took us from barely a few thousand to a thriving species."

She looked into his eyes, "I know I made a mistake all those years ago by walking away from you," she took his hand, "I'm wondering if we could start over."

–**XX –**

"Neither," Zero said, his eyes narrowing.

Herpo's lips poked out, "Don't be like that I was hoping we could be friends."

"Enough of this," Lucius pushed past Herpo, his eyes boring into Kenji's.

"Submit," he commanded his voice laced with power.

Kenji rocked back a shudder running through his body as he fought the compulsion.

Lucius took a step forward. He was tired of waiting for Herpo to keep up his end of the bargain. He wanted his wife and to be done with this deranged waste of a human being, "I said submit," he bellowed.

Kenji's knees bent, sweat ran down his brow like rain.

Lucius's lips curled into a smile, soon his wife would be returned to him and they could be a family again.

Kenji shook his head. These people came into his home. Now they're trying to make him submit. He thrust his will against the force that pushed down on his body. It's time these people learned the error of their ways.

"Do you know what my abilities are?" He rasped.

Herpo stepped forward, an eager light in his golden eyes, "The manipulation of biological matter, I have to admit, I am very eager to see it."

Kenji flicked his fingers, Lucius Malfoy exploded in bloody chunks that froze in midair. Curling his fingers, the blood and tissue floated towards him, merging with his body.

Herpo glanced at where Lucius had been. All that remained was a thin layer of bloody mist on the wall behind where he had been standing. He shrugged, "At least now I don't have to bring back his wife."

He turned back to Kenji, "Your ability is impressive, I think it's exactly what I need." He took a step forward, a curved Persian style sword appearing in his hand.

Kenji frowned, his flesh rippling like water, "You want my ability?"

"Yes, unfortunately I am dying," he reached up pulling back his hood to reveal his emaciated skull. Grey skin clung to it like plastic wrap and the golden eyes were almost hidden in the darkness of his sunken sockets.

Kenji took a step back.

"I know," Herpo began showing way too many teeth, "it's not a pretty sight." He ran a hand over his bald scalp smoothing down the few sprigs of white hair that were there.

Kenji's body took on the texture of rock, he grew to seven feet. With a roar that shook dust free of the tunnel he charged forward, each step sending a shudder through the ground.

Herpo cackled, "That's it, make this interesting."

Kenji swiped at him, his fingers extending into gleaming points that shot at him from multiple angles.

Spinning Herpo brought his sword up in an underhand strike cleaving through the black tentacle -like things that shot towards him.

He stared at them as they drop to the ground, "Those weren't anything biological."

The tentacles retracted, his fingers regenerating. He slowly clinched his hand into a fist, small sparks shooting between his knuckles as his rock like skin ground together.

Herpo cocked his head to the side, "Interesting you can manipulate iron."

Saying nothing, Kenji reached out with his powers lifting half the skulls he had been sitting on into the air. Concentrating, they became thousands of bone needles. Pushing his hand forward, he sent them hurtling at the thing before him.

Herpo raised his sword. With the force of will, he changed it into a long staff with a curved blade at the top. With a grin, he spun the staff, knocking the needles in all directions.

Capitalizing on his opponent's moment of distraction, Kenji once again reached out with his power intent on manipulating Herpo's flesh.

Ice washed over his senses.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed through it. With a twist of his will, he tried to take control of Herpo's body. An unknown force pushed against him, black energy crackling around the short figure.

With a deep frown on his features, Kenji lowered his hand.

"What are you?"

Herpo stopped spinning his staff, tapping it on the stone beside him.

"A fledgling god who needs your body to achieve his destiny."

A slime green algae like substance burst from the stone beneath Herpo's feet. Tentacles rose up from the sludge to wrap around Herpo, steam rising off his body wherever they touched.

Herpo half screamed half laughed as large chunks of flesh fell off his body. Black blood poured from the new wounds, causing the algae to pulse as it ate the nutrients.

"Yes, yes, your body is perfect!"

Suddenly, the algae shuddered, curling and becoming a dark brown.

Herpo shook his body, causing it to crumble into a pile at his feet.

He cocked his head to the side, a mad grin on his now bare skull, "Oh no, was it something it ate?"

Kenji took a step back, fear sending shivers down his spine.

He had never fought anyone like this. No matter what he did the man seemed to shrug it off. His mind raced, he tried to think of somewhere he could go. Someone he could call for help. He came up with no one, murders he committed in his past had isolated everyone he ever knew.

His hand curled into a fist, it didn't matter, he would not roll over and die.

His body lurched forward, collapsing into hundreds of rats.

Herpo clapped his hands together the bare-bones making a clicking that echoed around the room, "Yes, that's it. Make me work for it."

With a force of will, he lifted himself six inches off the ground. Rotating in midair to face back the way he'd come. He shot forward, his cloak billowing around him as he dashed down the tunnel.

–**XX –**

Kenji sprinted down the tunnel as hundreds of rats, seeing multiple points of view through his rodent eyes. He winced as Herpo took out one of his bodies. He picked up speed.

It didn't matter how many bodies Herpo took out, in the end all it would require was a touch and he could shape another into almost anything, but he had to survive first.

Swerving left, he dove into the water bubbles floating up all around him as he kicked his paws to get deeper and further away.

–**XX –**

Herpo walked back down the tunnel he came with Lucius, his skeletal feet clicking on the concrete, his tattered cloak whipping out behind him. Bright yellow orbs of light rotated in his sockets as he watched the rats.

Flicking his hand forward, a ball of black energy shot from his palm disintegrating one of the rodents.

A sigh escaped his mouth, which was an impressive feat since he didn't have any lungs.

This had been fun, but he lost more energy than he anticipated, it was time to end this.

Kneeling down, he placed his bony hand on the ground.

Black lightning exploded from his fingertips, snaking down the tunnel to pierce every rodent within reach. As it pierced the rodent, the energy would increase using the vitality stored within the animal to jump farther down the tunnel.

Pale smoke along with the scent of burnt hair and charred flesh filled the tunnel obscuring everything about Herpo except for the glowing orbs that were his eyes.

–**XX –**

Kenji's body spasmed again, as the rest of the rats that made up his previous form were destroyed. His small pause latched onto the sides of the drainage tunnel. He pulled himself out of the water, his tiny chest heaving. He shook the water off his furry body, his black eyes darting around.

He was miles away from his previous position, he should be safe now.

Black lightning struck his form, wrapping around him and hoisting him into the air. Slowly he rotated to face the skeletal form of Herpo.

The gold energy in his eye sockets flared, "This has been fun, but I have other things I need to do." With those words, the amulet dangling in the center of Herpo's rib cage flared. Herpo's body transformed into black lightning that flowed into Kenji's rodent body.

Unseen or felt by Herpo, Kenji's soul fled his form following a pull to somewhere unknown. He hoped deep within himself that wherever he was going someone could help him stop the monster he had just seen.

He glanced back at his body. Watching it grow and change. He turned forward, shooting down the tunnel as a luminescent white blur. Hopefully warning someone would make up for the horrors he had done in his past.

– **XX –**

Bellatrix stared at Harry, nerves roiling in her stomach. She had known all those years ago that she made a mistake, she tried other relationships before, but none of them felt the same.

Harry opened his mouth and Bellatrix clenched her hands together.

He lurched forward, his eyes shining white.

Straightening up, he stared at Bellatrix, a bit of panic in his eyes.

Unclasping her hands, she reached forward, "What's wrong?"

Harry's eyes hardened thin streams of power swirled around his body, "We need to see the wizarding counsel, now!"

"Why?"

"Herpo the foul has found the body he needs to use his full power. We need to prepare everyone."

"How do you know?"

"I have just taken in Kenji's soul. I absorbed the knowledge he had, I felt him die."


	22. Chapter 22

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 22**

Harry strode through the streets, his form shimmering as he formed a black suit on his body.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the change, "I don't ever remember you wearing such dark clothes."

"Things have changed," Harry responded, his eyes glowing with power as they neared a circular building.

"Not too much I hope," Bella murmured as Harry slammed both palms into the thick wooden door of the building.

The doors slammed open with a resounding bang. A shaft of light cut through the semidarkness as they stepped inside.

On instinct, Harry scanned his surroundings, his senses expanding to take in the powerful magic that kept this building shielded from the general public. With a snap of his fingers, torches burst to life, revealing a circular room.

The stone of the floor was smooth. Two raise tables curved around the walls, angled so that the occupants look down on whoever was standing on the floor. There were eighteen figures in total. All of them were black cloaks that hid their features from view.

One of the cloaked figures leaned forward, a pudgy hand pushing on the table before them, "Who do you think you are to barge in here!"

Harry said nothing, concentrating on the life forces of the people in the room. The occupants were equally split nine mages nine mutants. These were the people that made the decisions for the wizarding world, and their time was up. A decision needed to be made now.

"Who I am isn't important," Harry began, "but what I have to say is. Herpo the foul has found a vessel that can allow him to use his full power, we need to get our people somewhere safe."

The man who spoke before broke the silence that followed Harry's words, "One man cannot be that much of a danger."

Harry's eyes filled with an emerald light, "See the world I see. Experience the final moments of the person whose body Herpo has taken."

All around the room eyes began to glow with Harry's power. His lips twitched slightly as those with telepathic abilities fought him, but with a little more force he made them experience Kenji's fight to the very end.

When it was over, the people on the raised tables slumped forward.

Harry folded his arms behind his back, "Now I know Kenji was not a good man, but we all saw what Herpo was capable of in an inferior vessel. What would he be like with a body that doesn't burn out?"

A figure stood up, pale blonde hair falling from beneath the hood as a feminine voice echoed around the room, "I'm more concerned about the tears in the sky."

Beside him Bella tensed at the sound of the woman's voice.

"We knew Herpo was here for years, we knew he was releasing energy that was tearing Otherworld apart, we stayed safe behind our dome, but the rest of this realm suffered." She looked around the room, "Now are in action has come back to bite us, and I for one am not willing to let my children or my children's children pay for my mistake"

Another figure stood up, "We don't know if those tears are a threat."

Another of the eighteen muttered, "Yes, because tears in reality can be a good thing."

The blonde woman raised a slender hand, "Arguing would get us nowhere, Lily Potter also known as death of the endless has spoken to us about taking us to her universe in an earlier time so that we can build our Empire and make sure what happened in this world doesn't happen again. We have now seen what Herpo can do in person, so we need to decide."

A blue barrier split the room in half, separating the people behind the tables from Harry and Bellatrix.

Harry glanced at his curly-haired companion, "What's going on?"

"They are going into deliberations."

"And how long will that take?"

Bellatrix raised her shoulders, "I have no idea."

Harry stared forward before speaking again, "I take it the blonde is Narcissa?"

Bellatrix turned to him, "How did you know?"

One corner of Harry's mouth curled upwards, "Your reaction."

Bellatrix turned away with a huff, and Harry laughed softly.

The barrier flickered down, and Narcissa turned to the duo, "We have decided to allow your mother to take us to her universe. As long as we are there early enough to make an impact and create our own society."

"Good, but you're going to need this," Harry flicked his hand, launching a softball sized orb at Narcissa.

Holding the orb up in a slender hand, she stared at him.

In his mind's eye, Harry could imagine her grey eyes boring into his own.

"What is this?"

Turning, Harry began walking towards the door.

"The moment I saw those tears in the sky, I knew something needed to be done, so over the last few days, I've used new technology I developed to mark everyone in other world, except for those loyal to Morgan Le Fay," he glanced over his shoulder, "and that was mostly because I couldn't get to them."

"That orb gives you a list of everyone that is marked so you can prepare them. However, once you arrive in the new universe, the orb will disperse along with the technology I used to mark people."

"What do you mean by marked."

"I have placed Nanites inside everyone I could reach. Those nanites are synced to my mother's energy. When she pulls TírnanÓg into her universe, she will also pull everyone that has the nanites inside them."

The figure that spoke when they entered the room rose to his feet, "You had no right to do that!"

Harry inclined his head, "You're right I didn't, but this place," he gestured around him, "is the future of mutant kind and the wizarding world. I refuse to allow it to die. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Narcissa spoke up, "Where are you going?"

Harry paused in the doorway, but this time he didn't turn around, "Someone's got to keep Herpo busy while everyone escapes. By the way, I suggest someone let the Celtic gods know what's going to happen soon. It'll be quite a surprise for them when they end up in another universe. I would also suggest letting them be part of your government. After all you're all going to be in a new world. You're going to need to work together."

–**XX –**

Stepping out onto the street, Harry cursed himself again for not hunting down Herpo as soon as Martha warned him. Turning he began making his way towards the gates of TírnanÓg.

If he couldn't prevent Herpo from gaining a body, the least he could do is minimize the effects he had on the mundane world. After all, he was a magical threat, and the magical world was about to become a lot emptier.

Bellatrix jogged to catch up with him, her curly dark hair flowing behind her, "Where are we going?"

Harry glanced at her, "We're not going anywhere, I'm going to summon Herpo here to minimize the damage he does in the mundane world," he shook his head, "I just hope I'm not too late."

Bellatrix purple eyes became chips of amethyst, "I may have walked away from you all those years ago, but that is not a mistake I'm going to make again."

Passing through the village's thick wooden gates, Harry wrapped his left arm around Bellatrix, "Then you better hang on." Slowly, they lifted into the air before shooting off like a star, a feminine scream echoing in their wake.

A smirk worked its way onto Harry's face as Bellatrix screamed, her slender arms wrapped around his neck, one leg wrapped around his own. "Bella, calm down I'm not going to let you fall."

Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him, digging her nails into the skin of his neck, "That Was Not Funny!"

"I thought it was."

Huffing, Bellatrix glanced down at the forest spread out below them. Unease filled her as she noticed there were no animals around, no birds flying through the sky, no animals running on the land. If it wasn't for the wind howling in her ears their trip would be almost completely silent.

In the distance she could make out a tower, "Where are we going again?"

Harry nodded towards the tower, "That used to be Herpo's home base. I plan to use the residual energy there to pull him back to this realm."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"I'd think that would be obvious."

"You can't possibly fight him! The man can tear holes in reality!"

"I don't really have much choice. I don't know of anyone else who can besides my mother and she has to return to her native universe. The Phoenix might be able to do it, but there would be a lot of collateral damage, not that there won't be any way, but this is a magical problem, it's time we started cleaning up our own messes."

He stared into her eyes. Part of his being still ached at what happened all those years ago, but a larger part didn't want to see her dead. Especially with the offer she made to him before they had been interrupted by Kenji's spirit. He had dated before, but none of them felt as right as when he was with Bella.

"You know, I can drop you off if you like?"

"Don't, I told you before we left TírnanÓg, I'm not leaving you this time."

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

They drifted downwards, their feet skimming along the grass as they slid to a stop.

Bellatrix stared at the circular tower in front of her.

Shadowlike flames danced around the tower, forming sinister waves over its domed roof.

An arch surrounded by a balcony stared out at the land like a predatory eye.

"Are you sure you can use this energy?" She asked never taking her eyes off the tower.

"Yes."

She turned to him, "I've never felt energy so dark before, and you know what my family was like before the introduction of the Asgardian technology."

Before the technology that the Potters had discovered and reverse engineered was introduced to the magical world, Bella's family only cared about preserving their magic. They had gone so far as to marry first cousins to do so.

However, when the technology was introduced, and they saw the power that was a side effect of the genetic alterations that allowed the race to become faster, stronger, and live longer. They change their views, focusing on getting more mutants in the family bloodline.

"It shouldn't bother me. Not with some of the evil souls I've taken since my ascension. Besides, I need this energy like calls to like after all."

Raising his hands, Harry reached out with his power, grabbing a hold of the energy that wreathed the tower. With a sharp pull he began molding the energy into an alchemical circle.

A large circle formed over the top of the tower, lines danced within its circumference, creating intricate patterns. He shuddered at the feeling of the energy. It was like dipping his soul in oil.

–**XX –**

Mitchell Evans stood atop Potter industries, his blonde hair waving in the wind, his green eyes locked onto the tower of power shooting into the sky in the distance.

He took a deep breath, his broad chest expanding, his skin glowing as he took in the energy from the recently dead. A frown slipped onto his features, and his eyes narrowed.

Whatever that energy was its proximity was causing people to die. So far, it only affected the elderly or the young, but it would expand to more sturdy individuals before long.

Blinking, his gaze softened, his mind going back to the news he had learned recently. He couldn't believe his daughter was the reincarnation of the aspect of death from another universe. It was much easier to swallow that James was Cernunnos he was always a weirdo.

Wiping down the blazer of his grey suit, he blinked as an intricate spell circle appeared above the tower. It looked like someone was going to do something. Reaching out with his senses, he touched the magic.

Of course, it was Harry that boy couldn't keep himself away from trouble.

Raising a large hand, Mitchell created a purple oval in the air beside him.

Lily had mentioned to him that she was going to pull the magical world to her home universe to protect them from the tears Herpo's manipulation had left in the reality of Otherworld.

He wasn't going to be left behind not with the only family that would speak to him leaving this universe.

Besides, it was time he talked to Selena. They had been apart for too long.

It'd taken him a while to realize that there were two sides of the same coin. He just hoped she would be open to getting back together.

Turning, he looked out over the top of the building.

He had signed a contract to partner with Stark Industries, leaving one Pepper Pots in control of the company. Nodding, he stepped into the portal.

The moment he was through, it disappeared with a pop of purple static.

–**XX –**

Inside the tower of energy, Herpo flexed his solid black fingers, a smile that revealed two elongated canines stretched across his face, and his glowing yellow eyes twinkled.

Long pointed nails tipped each black finger.

He glanced down at his almost seven-foot frame.

Finally, he was not short anymore. He flexed his arms, watching the muscles bulge. With this body and his power, the world would know fear.

A sharp pulling sensation in his gut made him double over.

He glanced up, finding an intricate spell circle above him. With a snarl, he sucked in the power around him, leaving him floating in midair above a deep hole, anything within a six-foot radius around the whole was gone, disintegrated to less than dust

Gathering the power in his left hand, he aimed it towards the spell circle.

Before he could fire, there was a bright flash of black light.

–**XX –**

Bellatrix raised her arms as Herpo's tower exploded. Dust washed through the air like an ocean wave, and bits of rock pelted the barrier Harry had gotten up just seconds before.

As the tower collapsed, she could make out a seven-foot-tall figure standing in the remains, his other features were obscured.

Harry thrust his hand forward, a strong wind washed the area, blowing the dust away and giving them their first good look at the new Herpo.

Bellatrix wished she had the dust back.

He was almost seven feet tall, black skin the color of midnight stretched taut over a muscled body. His slitted yellow eyes glowed with power as he raised a hand and pointed a sharp nail at Harry.

"You again, why are you always interfering in my business?"

Harry opened his mouth, but Herpo shook his head. "It doesn't matter. This will be our final battle. Today you will die."

Stone turn to powder under his feet as he stepped out of the crater. Standing at its edge, he curled his fingers, "Now Come!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 23**

Lily Potter floated above the city of TírnanÓg, her dark hair flowing out behind her, her blue eyes taking in every movement of the occupants below as they prepared to leave.

A purple oval opened up in the sky beside her.

Mitchell Evans stepped out his large hands tucked into the pockets of his grey suit.

"Seems like I made it just in time."

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

A blonde eyebrow climbed towards his hairline, "You don't actually think I would stay here when the rest of my family is traveling to another universe do you? Besides, I think it's time I talked to Selena."

Lily turned to face him, her hands sliding to the hips of her dark jeans, "What about the family business? What about Petunia?"

Mitchell shook his head, "I looked into Petunia's soul before leaving, she will never speak to me. She's been to poisoned by her mother," he glanced at the city, "I think Penelope knew deep down that I didn't love her as much as I did Selena."

"As for Potter industries, I gave control to one Pepper Pots."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when an explosion shook the ground. Both looked into the distance, finding a small dust cloud rising on the horizon.

"Looks like we better get moving."

"Enter the city," a smirk curled her lips, "mother might need some reassurance."

Mitchell drifted towards the ground. Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder, "I know where Harry is, but I'm surprised James isn't here with you."

"Cernunnos or James is helping the Celtic gods come up with a plan for when they enter my universe. There can't be two sets of Celtic gods after all"

Nodding Mitchell finished his dissent towards the ground.

Minutes later Lily Potter also known as death of the endless raised her hands, pure white energy billowing off them, she glanced into the distance, "Please be careful, Harry."

In a flash of white energy, thousands of people plus the city of TírnanÓg vanished never to be seen in this universe again.

–**XX –**

Harry pushed off, the ground around him exploding as he closed the distance between him and Herpo. Emerald green energy flowed up from his hands, forming a curved sword.

Laughing, Herpo threw a punch, black energy exploding from his fist.

Dropping into a crouch, Harry rotated his body, bringing his sword around in a horizontal slash at Herpo's middle.

A faint energy pushed against the blade, stopping it from coming in contact with Herpo skin.

Spinning away, Harry rose to his feet now behind Herpo.

'_This isn't good, something about his new form is blocking my attacks.'_

Herpo slowly turned, his wide feet leaving small trails in the dirt.

His yellow eyes board into Harry's, the bald ridge that served as his eyebrow rising in question, "Is that all?"

In the blink of an eye, Herpo appear before Harry, his fist blurring forward, seeming to come from all directions.

Raising his arms, Harry blocked as many as he could, but quite a few got through. A particularly powerful blow to the stomach sent him rolling across the ground.

"Harry!" Bellatrix called Eldridge power dancing around her slender fingers.

Body aching, Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet, a drop of blood dripping to the ground from a cut on his lip, "I am fine. Stay back!"

Bellatrix's hands curled into fists as she chewed on her bottom lip.

She glanced around her, the trees that ringed the edge of the clearing where Herpo's tower was once located slowly withered and died before her eyes. There emaciated trunks reaching towards the sky in a silent prayer. Brown needles fluttering to the ground to ring their failing bodies.

She glanced back at Herpo. What was it about this monster's very presence that cause things around him to die and why wasn't she affected?

Straightening up, Harry allowed his power to flow free from his body, a white aura bursting around him like fire.

Herpo hissed like a cat, drawing back from the light. He raised one arm to shield his squinted eyes.

Grinning, Harry molded his aura into a pair of pale gauntlets, greaves, and boots. Rising up on his toes, he pushed off, flickering out of existence.

Ebony colored energy exploded from Herpo in a wave.

Harry flickered into existence, punching his arm forward.

The light of his armor seemed to cut through the darkness, like a wave parting down the middle.

Running down the path he had created, Harry tucked his left arm close to his body, energy flowing out of his gauntlet to form a blade. Less than a foot away from Herpo, he punched the blade forward, aiming right for the center of Herpo's chest.

Herpo's body wavered, transforming into a man -sized grey snake.

He opened his mouth in a hiss, his six-inch fangs dripping poison. Pulling his body to the side, he flicked his tail, knocking Harry sideways.

Rolling, Harry came up in a crouch. Raising his right arm, he formed a second blade.

"Herpo wants to keep me at a distance, it has to mean he's afraid of the pure life energy I give off," he shook his head, "or it could just mean he's a distance fighter, but I'm being optimistic."

Harry glanced at Bella, cursing at what he found.

The black energy Herpo released seemed to pool around her. A flickering shield of Eldridge energy seemed to be the only thing stopping her from being consumed by it.

"Bella," he called.

Bending his legs, he launched himself into the air.

Curling into a ball, he concentrated on the energy his armor was admitting willing it to shine like a small sun.

The black oil like energy around Bellatrix sizzled away, leaving a small patch of pale brown earth behind. Landing on the ground in front of her, Harry turned, morphing his gauntlets into a revolver style pistol.

A white flash of light exploded from the barrel as he squeezed the trigger.

Herpo raised his hands, a wall of ebony energy appearing before him.

The bullet punch through the wall, the energy emitted from it creating an even larger hole around its impact point.

Herpo's eyes widened.

The bullet impacted to the left of his heart. His right hand came down to slap over the wound. He staggered backwards, falling to one knee.

Dark blood flowed between his fingers.

He looked down at the wound, he could feel the energy of the bullet within him slowly eating away at his power.

Pushing himself to his feet, he clenched his free hand, he would not die here. He would not fade into a memory.

"Are you alright Bella?" Harry asked never taking his eyes off Herpo.

Bellatrix shook against his back, her face pale, her voice quavering, "I'm fine."

Harry shook his head, she wasn't fine, the proximity to that energy seemed to drain her. He glanced around, everything around them was dying and the effects seem to spread by the moment.

He should've never allowed her to come here with him.

Movement caught his eye, he tensed as he saw Herpo rise to his feet.

He could see the hole where his bullet had impacted, he could feel its energy reacting with Herpo's own.

"I will not fade into the darkness!" Herpo screamed raising his bloodied hand into the air, "all will remember the legacy of Herpo the foul. All will recognize my genius and my power."

The tears in the fabric of Otherworld ruptured, flooding the medieval dimension with unnatural light. Dark purple almost black energy poured from the tears, snaking its way through the air to wrap around Herpo.

It flowed into his body, causing it to grow larger and elongate.

Massive legs slammed onto the ground sending tremors through the earth. Three giant snake-like heads burst from the energy, their eyes burning like heated coals.

Each had opened its mouth, revealing two rows of serrated teeth. Their serpent like tongues wiggled as a roar cut through the air.

The black energy that had been billowing from Herpo's body exploded out in the form of a purple cloud, turning everything in its path to grey ash.

Harry slapped his hands together. Pushing his power outward, he wove it into a dome of pure translucent energy. Placing his hand on the dome, he focused on the aspect of his power that allowed him to purify souls.

The miasma around them sizzled evaporating away into pale missed that had the scent of fresh rain.

Harry glanced back at Bellatrix, "Are you okay?"

As he watched, the color began to seep back into her body, her trembling stopped, and she straightened. Her purple eyes glared up at Herpo, "I'm fine, but how are we going to defeat that. It's growing larger with each second."

Harry glanced back at the Hydra. It was indeed growing larger. For every inch the miasma covered, for every little bit it devoured. The Hydra would grow a little larger

"What have you done!"

Morgan Le Fay descended from the sky, her wavy black hair fluttering in the wind, her green eyes burning with Eldredge power. Her gaze flicked to Herpo.

'_To think that sniveling little worm could amass this much power.'_ Her gaze swiveled around her, taking in the land of grey ash that was growing larger by the second.

Grabbing the edge of her dress, she picked it up as her feet touched the ground.

"Morgan," Harry greeted keeping his eyes on Herpo.

"Morgan Le Fay," Bellatrix whispered, her purple eyes wide. Everyone in the magical world had heard of the legend of Morgan Le Fay, but very few had seen her in person. None of the magical world had seen her. She didn't take kindly to their presence.

Morgan strode forward, ignoring Bellatrix's stare, "What have you done to my home?" She demanded stopping just outside of Harry's barrier.

"I didn't do this. This was you're doing."

Morgan took a step back while crossing her arms underneath her breasts, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry glanced over at her, his eyes glowing with power. "The dead do not lie Morgan, especially not to me. Lucius Malfoy was closer to Herpo than Meruda was, he remembered your meetings. You wanted the magical community out of Otherworld along with the mutants we brought in, but you couldn't do it directly since we had the protection of the Celtic gods."

He shifted his gaze back to Herpo, "So, you contacted your old pupil and called in a favor."

Bellatrix looked at Morgan, "You taught Herpo the foul?"

Morgan waved away her question, "I am much older than I look. Even if I wasn't, time has no meaning to one such as I."

Harry gestured around them, "Is this what you wanted, Morgan, more of your people are dying by the second."

Morgan looked down, "No, this isn't what I wanted."

"Then why?" Bella asked.

Morgan looked at both of them with repulsion burning in her eyes, "I didn't want anything from Earth tainting a land of pure magic."

"But we are magical just like the other denizens of Otherworld."

Morgan's lip curled and discussed as she smoothed down the fabric of her plum colored gown. "No, you are just a special breed of mutant," she spat the word. "That ability allows you to tap into the sacred energy of magic, the pure power of possibility."

Bellatrix rocked back, unsure of what to say the unspeakable's had proven that they were indeed a variation of mutant, but did that really matter? They were all connected by magic.

Harry broke in, "None of that matters right now what matters is saving the people that still reside here."

Harry turned fully to Morgan, "I need you…"

He was cut off as Herpo's voice reverberated through the air a distinct serpentine his coloring each word.

"Morgan Le Fay, my old mentor, how nice of you to be here on the day of my ascension."

Morgan glared up at her former pupil. She rose into the air, Eldredge static electricity crackling around her form, "Herpo, you fool, this isn't what we agreed on. You were supposed to get the magical world of earth out of Otherworld."

Herpo's three heads bobbed in unison, "Which I did."

Morgan gestured around her, "But look at what you have done to my kingdom, your very presence is turning the world to ash."

Herpo's yellow coal like eyes burned with malevolence, "We never agreed on what condition the world had to be in when I accomplish my task. Besides, a god does not have to follow the rules of an insect."

The head closest to Morgan opened its mouth, black energy building in the back of its throat.

Morgan's eyes widened before narrowing.

Energy swirled around her forming into a red translucent sphere.

A boom rent the air as the energy flew from Herpo's throat, a black beam of death with a purple core hurtled straight towards the ancient Sorceress.

Spinning, Harry tapped Bellatrix in the chest transferring the protective barrier to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't let Morgan die. We need what she knows."

Turning away from Bellatrix, Harry bent his legs, launching himself into the air at an angle so that he appeared in between Morgan and the blast

Stretching out his senses, he grabbed a hold of the wandering souls that had been killed by Herpo's presence pulling them into him. His eyes shone like to green suns as he made a chopping motion with his hand.

A wave of pure life energy launched from his arm, cutting the wave of black energy in half before continuing on to land a slicing blow between Herpo's heads.

Obsidian scales split open, a crimson geyser shooting into the air.

Harry thrust his hand forward, intent on making the earth rise up to bind Herpo, but found that this dead earth would not bend to his will.

Cursing he wrapped an arm around Morgan, who had allowed her barrier to fade after his attack. Pulling them both towards the ground, he closed the distance between him and Bellatrix again expanding the barrier to encompass the three of them.

Morgan stared at him, "Why did you save me?"

"You know things about Herpo that no one else does, he needs to be stopped your people don't deserve to suffer for your mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

Harry's eyes hardened, "With each second more and more people of Otherworld die from the energy Herpo releases. I'm pulling in as many souls as I can to give them the chance of another life even if they don't remember this one, but with this battle going on and having to split my focus. I can't get them all. Some will wither away and be converted into pure power for Herpo."

"Absorbing souls," Morgan spat, "what makes you any different than Herpo."

Harry leaned forward, his breath tickling her skin, "I don't feed on the energy of the soul, I gained strength from the experience of the life they've lived. I strip that from the soul and then release them back into the ether to be reborn. If those experience are ingrained deep enough, they may remember a past life."

He poked her in the chest, "Now if you truly care about your people tell me how to defeat Herpo before there is no otherworld," he looked around, "at this point I'm not even sure there's enough left to save."

Morgan looked down at the finger poking into her chest then back up at Harry's hard eyes. Air exploded past her lips, "All I know for sure is that an entity from outside our universe called the darkness. Merged with another called the goblin force inside Herpo long enough to create something new."

Spinning on his heel, Harry scanned the black mass that made up Herpo's body.

Below its three heads, almost in the center of his body he found what he was looking for. A glowing spec of white light.

Turning around, he once again tapped Bellatrix transferring the barrier to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I know what I need to do."

"What's that?"

"Get eaten."

Without another word, Harry blurred out of existence, creating a cloud of dust in his wake as he closed the distance between him and the serpentine Herpo.

Morgan looked at Bellatrix, "Is he serious?"

"I don't know."

Harry sprinted towards Herpo, the world blurring around him. Holding out his right arm, a cone of energy formed a javelin that started at his elbow and encompass the rest of his arm.

Herpo's serpentine laugh echoed through the air, blowing the desiccated remains of trees away, "Such a puny little bug." his middle head built up a blast of black energy in the back of its throat.

The ball spun, pulling in massive amounts of air.

Bending his legs, Harry launched into the air, soaring in between the left and center head.

Twisting his body, he slammed his javelin into the middle head just as it fired its beam.

The black wave of death chewed up ground in the distance, creating a wavering cloud of grey dust.

A purple flash lit up the sky as the energy exploded.

A wall of air pushed Harry backwards towards the left head.

A shadow loomed over Harry.

Out of the periphery of his vision he could see row upon row of serrated teeth.

Pulling his legs up to his chest, he allowed his javelin to fade away, forming his energy into a pale egg -shaped cocoon.

'_I hope this works.'_

Herpo's jaws slammed down.

Harry grimaced as the pressure built in his mind.

Teeth pushed on him from all sides and Herpo's large tongue flicked up and down in an effort to swallow him.

Harry's hand twitched as he slid towards the void of darkness that was Herpo's throat. Part of him wanted to expand his power and use it to tear Herpo's head apart from the inside, but he didn't know how much of the Hydra's physiology Herpo had copied. The last thing he wanted to do was create more heads.

With one last flex of the tongue, Harry slid down Herpo's throat.

–**XX –**

"He's in," Morgan stated, her gaze locked on the lump that was moving down Herpo's left throat. She turned to Bellatrix, "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

"So do I," Bellatrix murmured chewing on her bottom lip. She shook her head, her curly hair flying about, "what do we do now?"

"We keep this thing distracted and hope your friend does his job."

Morgan stretched forth her hands, Eldridge energy crackling around her fingers, dust rose up around Herpo's large tree-trunk size legs, only to fall back to the earth, "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

Morgan glared at the world around her, "Herpo's presence is changing the very laws of Otherworld magic it's no longer responding the way it should."

"So, what do we do?"

"We have to reestablish the laws of our reality."

"And how do we do that?"

Morgan spun, a dagger appearing in her right hand. Without a word, she plunged the blade into Bellatrix's stomach.

Bellatrix gasped her hands flying to the wound.

Twisting the blade, Morgan yanked it out, cutting Bellatrix's hands in the process.

Bellatrix fell to her knees, crimson liquid spilling onto the grey sand.

"Why?" She rasped.

Morgan stared at her, her eyes emotionless emeralds, "You may be a filthy mutant, but your blood still contains magic, I can use that to reestablish the laws of reality within a small area giving me a base of power to fight back from," a grin split her aristocratic face, "Now be a good girl and bleed."


	24. Chapter 24

**Trail of Secrets**

**Chapter 24**

Harry floated through the darkness that was Herpo's insides. Whatever it was made of ate through his barrier, cold seeped through his protection, covering his bare skin in a layer of frost.

Each movement was a struggle it felt like ice had frozen his joins together.

His eyes flicked from side to side, searching for his target.

Snowflakes fell off his eyelashes.

Allowing his eyes to drift closed, he reached out with his senses.

The last of his barrier faded away.

A blast of cold slammed into his body feeling like knives stabbing into his lungs.

In his mind's eye, he could see a small flickering bead of light.

Raising his right hand, he reached for it while opening his eyes.

The world before his hand seem to shimmer, a bullet shaped ball of light appearing inches in front of his palm. His fingers began to curl around it.

Suddenly, a pale hand shot out from the darkness, clamping around his wrist.

Dark eyes opened in the blackness, "Hello nephew."

– **XX –**

Bellatrix lay on the ground. Soft grass sprouted beneath her as Eldridge power whipped around Morgan.

She stared at the woman's back. Morgan Le Fay had been a hero of the family since its founding. Her mastery of magic was something every Black strove for. Her hand curled around the newly grown grass. Now she lay here bleeding so that woman could live.

No, she was a Black, and Blacks were not sacrificial lambs for others.

She took a deep breath, drawing in the emotion that saturated the air. Every living thing left in other world felt fear and she drew it all in.

Energy flooded her body, giving her strength and healing her wound.

Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet wincing as the new skin around her wound pulled.

Energy whipped out from the small plot of grass Morgan had created leaving a trail in the grey ash that was now the ground of Otherworld.

A grim smile split Morgan's face as ash swirled around Herpo's legs, transforming into giant chains that bound him in place. Her hands glowed as she poured more power into the magic.

The chains began to snake their way up Herpo's body trapping him in a metal net.

Herpo roared, lashing his body against his metal bindings.

Morgan winced feeling the drain on her reserves as they plummeted in order to keep Herpo bound. Beads of sweat popped out on her brow as her reserves got lower, her hands began to tremble.

"Seems like you could use some help."

"You're alive," Morgan said without turning around, "impressive."

"I should kill you."

"But you won't."

Bella's hands curled into fists, "You're right, I won't. Your magic is the only thing that seems to be affecting Herpo right now. Granted, his very presence is death, so all he has to do is wait."

"Otherworld's mind to rule," Morgan snarled, "I refuse to be beaten by an overgrown lizard."

Bellatrix wanted to ask what about the people of Otherworld and how they were being affected. From the emotions she was pulling in there were only a few thousand left and that number was getting smaller by the second, but instead she placed her hand on Morgan shoulder.

Pushing her magic into Morgan, she felt it mix with the woman's potent magic, becoming more powerful as it was pushed outward into Morgan spell.

Along the links of the chain two-foot-long spikes exploded inwards puncturing Herpo's body.

Dark blood ran in giant rivulets down his massive body from the puncture wounds.

Herpo thrashed around, chains being pulled taut as he tried to rear up on his hind legs.

Three sets of yellow eyes locked onto the duo as Herpo slammed back down, sending both women swaying on their feet.

"I was content," Herpo bellowed, "to ignore you until my aura drained you to ash like the rest of this world, but now you have hurt me."

His body glowed as it began to shrink, the corrupting power of his aura diminished, it spreads slowing as his body took on a more humanoid form.

With a flick of her hands, Morgan dismissed the chains, re-absorbing the magical energy.

Slapping her hands together, she pulled them apart magical energy in between them crackling as a Persian style sword appeared. Grabbing the handle of the blade in her left hand, she spun it.

"Get ready."

Herpo the foul exploded forward, black scales glistening along his body as he moved. His slitted yellow eyes locked onto Morgan Le Fay.

Bellatrix took a step back, exhaling slowly.

Her body expanded, the velvet fabric of her dress stretching taut as the muscles bulged.

Herpo closed the distance between himself and Morgan, his left hand making complicated signs.

A small spell circle appeared around the tips of his fingers, a black snake exploding from its center.

Morgan spun, chopping down with her sword, while extending her right hand outward.

Her blade cleaved through the snake's head, dark blood spurting on the air.

A blast of wind spiraled from her open palm.

Herpo twisted out of the way, his mouth unhinging as he released a gout of fire.

Cursing Morgan dropped low trying to get underneath the flames.

A shadow blocked her vision, Bellatrix stepped in the way, a black aura outlining her skin. She thrust her fist forward, her bicep exploding from the sleeve of her dress.

The aura around her arm pushed the flames to either side of them.

Her fists slammed into Herpo's face, sending him bouncing across the ground, blood streaming from his now broken nose.

–**XX –**

On instinct, Harry's power exploded outwards, creating a small realm of normality inside the darkness. He dropped down as if he was standing on the floor, water running off his body as the ice that had coated his frame melted.

The figure holding his hand flinch backwards, releasing his wrists.

Harry backed away, getting his first good look at the man as he put some distance between them.

He was tall with a square jaw, short black hair, and high cheekbones. A black leather corset stood out against his paper white skin.

"Who are you?"

The figure raised his large hand, using slender fingers to shield his dark eyes, "I am Desire."

"The Desire that promise to kill the other endless because they sent his evil lover to hell?"

Desire sighed, "The very same."

Folding his arms behind his back, Harry leaned forward, "How did you end up here?"

Desire moved back into the shadows, "I knew my sister had escaped with you into this universe. I wasn't going to allow her to be happy. However, unlike my sister I didn't have another aspect in the universe that I could connect to."

"So, I focused on my domain, pushing it into this multi-verse, I found three beings that desire matched my goal. The darkness from my home universe sought to consume all. The goblin force of this one wanted to be the only power.

Herpo the foul wanted to show the world his genius, so with a little push I brought them together."

"Using the desire that bound them all together to enter Herpo's body at the point of merging."

He shook his head, "I never expected to find myself so weak from traveling to another universe that I would be nothing but a passenger in this body, my power consumed to fuel the small portions of the entity that became locked together during the merger."

Harry moved forward swinging one leg in front of the other, "You turned Herpo into the monster he is so that you could have a body to kill my mother?"

"A foolish desire I now admit, but at the time I was so consumed by rage. Now all I want to do is leave here and make up for my wrongs."

Harry moved forward, stretching out his left hand, "Well if you want to leave, I'm going to need that," he nodded to the bullet floating close to Desire.

"Of course," with the force of will, desire sent the small object floating towards Harry.

Reaching out his right hand, Harry wrapped it around the bullet shaped spark.

It glowed brighter, it's light shining between his fingers.

Flipping over his left hand, Harry curled his fingers. "If you want to leave, take my hand."

Desire reached out, intertwining his fingers with his nephew.

In the blink of an eye, Harry lunged forward, driving a dagger of purifying energy into Desire's heart. Twisting it, he poured his power of purification through the blade, using desires own energy to amplify his power.

Desire fell to his knees, "Why?" He gasped.

"You are an abstract entity given form. It is impossible for you to fight your very nature. I could smell your future betrayal a mile away."

Twisting his hips, he brought a curved blade around, decapitating his uncle.

The dagger in his chest exploded in a massive release of purifying energy.

–**XX –**

Herpo rolled to his feet coming up in a crouch, raising his arms in a boxer's stance, he blurred across the ground.

Sliding 1 foot back, Bellatrix raised her own hands, the black aura that outlined her body flickering as she burned through the emotions she absorbed. She inhaled again, but only a small trickle flowed into her body.

Turning her body to dodge Herpo's punch, she brought her right arm screaming towards his gut.

Herpo gagged, the punch to the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Placing both hands on Bellatrix's extended arm, he vaulted over her body, launching a kick towards the back of her head that sent her stumbling forward.

Bellatrix fell onto her hands and knees her vision blurring.

Morgan phased into existence on Herpo's left, swinging her curved blade at his head.

Catching the blade between two fingers, he delivered a palm strike to her chest that sent her skidding backwards.

"Is this all you have? Is this the power of the mighty Morgan Le Fay."

Jumping up on her hands, Bellatrix spun her legs around in a kick.

Catching her legs, Herpo spun her around, tossing her into Morgan.

The two hit the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"This isn't going well," Bellatrix said lifting herself off Morgan.

"You think."

Herpo raised two fingers, a black ball of energy appearing at the tips, "This has been fun, but my consumption of this realm is almost complete. Once it is, there will be more worlds for me to devour."

"That's your plan," Morgan sneered, "to devour all of existence, and here I thought you had more ambition than that."

Herpo's yellow slitted eyes narrowed, "Just die."

The energy on his finger suddenly died away, he raised his hand to stare at his fingers as scales began to peel off his body and lifted into the air. "What's happening!"

Bellatrix smirked, "Maybe it was something you ate."

Herpo's head fell back in a scream, white energy pouring out of his eyes and mouth.

Harry materialized six feet in the air above them, roiling white clouds with bolts of blue electricity dancing between them appeared above him.

Herpo fell backwards, his muscular form withering away into nothing more than skin and bones, his sunken yellow eyes stared up at the roiling energy above him.

Harry drifted towards the ground.

The moment he touched down Bellatrix wrapped him in a hug.

Pulling away, she kissed him hard.

On instinct, Harry wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

They broke apart panting, Bellatrix resting her forehead against his.

"Took you long enough."

"I ran into a little issue."

Bellatrix pulled back, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Too tired to explain but enjoying the warmth of her body after the cold of Herpo's insides, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, transferring his memories of what happened inside Herpo to her.

"Your uncle was behind all this," she looked around.

"It appears so."

"What's going to happen now that he's dead?"

"That's a good…"

Harry was cut off as the energy in the sky swirled around, shooting down in three streams and into Bellatrix.

Bellatrix gasped as the energy filled her, she lifted into the air, pure white light shining from her body. Her wounds healed. Her torn gown transformed into one of pure silk outlined with silver.

Slowly, she drifted towards the ground her eyes fluttering open to reveal glowing purple irises.

"What happened?" She asked in a breathless voice.

Harry stared at her, his eyes wide, "I think you just became the new aspect of desire."

"Why me?"

"With Desire being in a universe different from his own, the rules of Ascension where he is reincarnated would not apply. However, for there to be a balance in my mother's home universe there has to be a desire, so the power has to go somewhere," he gestured to her.

"That still doesn't explain why I was chosen instead of someone else," she glanced at Morgan.

Harry followed her gaze, "Oh you mean her," he gestured around them, "look at what she did to this place, would you trust her with that kind of power?"

Morgan stomped forward, "I will not stand here and be insulted."

Harry looked at her, "Then don't."

Turning back to Bellatrix, he continued, "I think it had something to do with your empathic abilities. Since desire is a human emotion, I think you were the best candidate."

"Okay."

Harry grabbed her hands, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out together."

A small smile spread across his face, "After all, I haven't been an aspect for very long either."

Bellatrix let her eyes sweep over the endless expanse of ash that was now Otherworld, "There must be something we can do for this place, Otherworld is an important place of power for this universe."

Harry tapped his chin, "There is one thing we could try, but it would require us combining our powers," He looked at Morgan, "and the three of us working together."

Morgan opened her mouth to say something, but Bellatrix cut her off.

"What is it?"

"You are the aspect of desire, I am the aspect of rebirth, if you focus on Morgan's desire of what other world is, I should be able to push my power of rebirth through that desire and restore at least a semblance of Otherworld."

Bellatrix looked at Morgan, "But doing this would most likely make Morgan the undisputed Queen of Otherworld." she looked back at Harry. "After everything she's done, I don't think she deserves that type of reward."

"You have a better idea?"

Bellatrix looked up in thought, "What about the souls of the people of Otherworld you absorbed during the battle? What about their desire?"

Harry nodded, "That would work, but it will require more energy from both of us."

Bellatrix glanced at Morgan, "better than leaving this monster as Queen."

"No," Morgan launched forward, "you will make me Queen."

Harry raised a hand, freezing her in place, "No we will not," he looked her over, "However, since you did help us in the battle against Herpo, I suppose you do deserve a reward."

Inhaling sharply, he pulled Morgan's soul from her body absorbing it into his own.

Her body crumpled to the floor and ashen grey color.

"May you do better in your next life."

"Are you ready?" He asked turning to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix stared at him lust burning in her eyes, "I am so hot for you right now."

His lips curled upwards in a smirk, "Later."

Wrapping their arms around one another, they held each other close as a wave of bluish white energy exploded from them washing over the realm of Otherworld.

The light of rebirth, reflected in Herpo's yellow eyes as his body crumbled into nothing but a skeleton, his flesh joining the ash of the world he had destroyed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Trail of secrets chapter 25**

Mitchell Evans strode to the city of Felias on planet Daxam, a wind sweeping through the buildings around him to ruffle his blonde hair. It'd been a thousand years since they landed on this planet.

Shortly after arriving, they renamed the city of TírnanÓg, Failias to signify a new beginning.

Surprisingly, there was already a race here.

Things were a little rocky at first, when they accidentally discovered the races aversion to lead. Using their technology, they were able to cure this weakness.

Mitchell smiled as a child ran by, his hands wreathed in flames.

A redheaded girl, her hair in pigtails chased after him, her form shifting to become more wolf-like as her speed increased.

Even after a thousand years, the mutant gene still ran strong in the people of Failias.

Entering a Park, he sat down on a bench, watching parents push their children on swings, or children slide down a slide.

Stretching his arms out along the back of the bench, the wind pulled at his white button-down shirt, and cause goose flesh to rise up beneath his jeans.

"You seem happy."

Selene Gallio nee Evans approached him, a dark blue dress covering her pale 5'10" frame.

Her long dark hair was braided and draped over one shoulder.

A young dark-haired boy with startling green eyes was perched on one of her shapely hips.

Mitchell rose to his feet.

Taking a step forward, he took Selene in his arms, "What's not to be happy about? For a thousand years we have known peace."

Her blue eyes stared into his, "It can't last forever."

"And when things start to turn, we will be ready. Our people are survivors."

"Besides," a smirk turned his lips, "we've got gods living in our city."

Shortly after arriving here, the Celtic gods of TírnanÓg became the gods of Daxam. Promising the native people and the people of TírnanÓg that they would be the planets guardians, as long as they strove for peace and did not abuse their knowledge and power.

"True," Selene leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips.

A childish whine drew their attention downwards, the baby on Selene's hip squirmed, trapped between the two.

Mitchell laughed, ruffling the child's soft hair, "Sorry Henry."

A beeping in his ear drew Mitchell's attention away from his son.

He pressed the small silver disc that sat in his ear. "Yes?"

"Hi dad," a feminine voice said.

"Lily," Mitchell exclaimed, "what a surprise, it's not often you call."

"Yes, yes, I know, I need to call more, but I'm calling now, so listen. The time we talked about has arrived they should be there any minute."

Mitchell nodded, "So, the kryptonian explorers are finally coming to Daxam," he turned his gaze up to the son, it's warm yellow light bathing his skin, "this should be interesting."

"Remember, the descendants of these people play a major part in future history, so you need to make nice with them."

Mitchell rubbed the beard that had grown on his chin, "I know, but I won't let them walk over our people either. Relax Lily, your boy gave us krypton's technology shortly after we arrived here, it's how we fix the native Daxamites, and terraform the planet to make it more comfortable."

"That technology was leagues above what the kryptonians have right now add to that the advances we've made with that by combining Asgardian tech and magic and I think they will be civil enough."

"Alright, just be careful, and tell mom I love her."

Mitchell turned to Selene, "Lily says she loves you."

A smile spread across Selene's face, "I love you too."

"Your mom says she loves you too."

Mitchell lowered his hands, "How would you guys like to go greet our guests?"

Selene raised an eyebrow, "You want to take our son to an alien landing."

Mitchell shrugged, "Call it a learning experience."

Selene linked her arm through his, "Let's go, but if a fight breaks out, you're holding the baby."

"So violent."

Musical laughter rang through the air.

"You know you love it."

–**XX –**

Harry stared down at the city of Failias

The city had changed since landing on Daxam, along with the brick and stone buildings were towers of metal, technology and magic became almost indistinguishable to the people especially after integrating kryptonian and Asgardian technology.

People flew in between the towers, or sped through the streets at a blur.

Some disappeared in flashes of light, while others traveled through the elements.

A hand slipped into his, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Do you ever regret it?" He asked never taking his eyes off the city.

With a gentle hand, Bellatrix turned him to face her, "Not for a moment. While I do wish we could have children of our own, our people are happy, our family's descendants are thriving, there's not much more I could ask for."

Harry closed the distance between them, "You know, we could allow part of ourselves to be reborn as mortals, or we could wait a hundred years till were mortal again and use magic to make sure you get pregnant."

Bellatrix tapped her chin, "Tempting," she leaned in close their lips inches apart, "but let's see how this thing with the kryptonians plays out first."

They kissed.


End file.
